Can't You Hear My Silent Screams?
by ShonenYaoi
Summary: Scars and bruises can be covered up right? What about a scream? How long can you ignore a scream before it eventually becomes silent? Who knows? Naruto knows and Sasuke begins to know. SasuNaru, NejiNaru, ItaNaru, GaaNaru, AraNaru OOC Sasuke for first chp
1. New student, New Friend?

**Yatta! My new story! I don't know if you may like it..It may be a little boring to you at first, but eh..I gotta get them to now eachother right? So BE PATIENT! I actually I have this whole fic written in my head and it sounds pretty damn good to me! So just continue reading it. If it sounds boring by the last chapter. To hell with it. Stop reading it and look for a new fanfic there are plenty other fish in the sea. Also sorry for all of you fans of my other fanfic Naruto Enzai...Sorry to break it to ya..but you're going to have to wait a little while longer...I'm kind of having a bit of writers block for this fic, but don't worry I know you all are thinking MOVE YOUR ASS! I assure you as soon as I figure what is going to happen next. I'll move my ass to it's best compassity. Anywho please enjoy this Fanfic. (Don't own Naruto all credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!)**

_**Also read this really fast! Warning makers of The Tag FanFic are not responsible for nosebleed, accesive reading, glompings of others near you, sqweeing fangirls, or Sasuke's obvious raging gayness, also where not responsible for the sore eyes in the morning. shonenyaoi's Tag FanFic mouse click Ugh.. Consider yourself warned.**_

**Can't you hear my silent screams?**

(Naruto P.O.V)

"Kyuubi you don't have to do this!" I shouted with the stupid tears blurring my vision, even so I can still clearly see Kyuubi sitting on the ledge of the balcony with his butt hanging off the other side staring at me. Through all of the bruises on his face he looks almost exactly like me. Yeah, he's a few years older then me, well only by a year and a half. He still sat there on that ledge staring at me through is red and blood shot eyes. "Kyuubi! Please!" I inched towards him and was almost close enough to pull him off. His hollow eyes look to the ground then his long pointy finger nails reached out and softly touched both of my wet cheeks.

"Naruto, I can't take it anymore...I'm begging on bloody knees calling for help and yet it comes out to this." Then a huge gust of wind blew past and as if wanting to help end Kyuubi's suffering and help push him off the edge. Kyuubi's nails scratched the sides of my face leaving 3 marks on both of my cheeks.

"KYUUBIIIII!" I shouted as loud as I could. He didn't even look scared he stared back at me smiling. He pointd his head down towards the pavement and covered his eyes with his left hand that had my blood staining his hand. Then without looking at me he waved. I shut my eyes and lowered myself to lean against the hard cold stone of the balcony as a scream rang through the empty street. 'That was eight stories down...he didn't make it.' I put my head into my arms and started crying even more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Azure eyes flew open as Naruto body swung up. Sweat soaked his body and sheets. He slowly got up and opened the small window letting the moon's dim light shine

through onto his face. Naruto ran his fingers through his damp blond hair making it go back into its usual spikes. 'Kyuubi..' Naruto haven't thought about him since 8th grade when the accident happened now he is in 10th grade two years after he committed suicide and made Naruto's life miserable.

Life was like hell for him now.

After his mother died when he was 10 his fathers game of "Don't tell mother." become "Don't tell anyone else." Since he didn't have any other friends besides Kyuubi he can't avoid his father now. He father loved putting his 'Tiny blonde' to "good use." A cold shiver ran up his spine with the thought of yesterdays "game" still in his head. He lifted his smooth tan hands and gently caressed the scars that adorned his cheeks.

The sound of his father's bedroom door opening sent Naruto jumping into his head and pulling his covers up in sleeping mode. He strained his ears to listen to where his father would go. He prayed that he would just go into the bathroom, but to his dismay he heard the footsteps come closer and closer until they stopped right outside of his bedroom door. Naruto pulled his cover up to his face and shut his eyes hoping his father would just go away. Yet, still to Naruto disappointment he heared the door being creeked open and footsteps coming in. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and listened to his father sit on his bed. He tried to relax his muscles and make it seem like he was really asleep, but his father leaning over him like that made his whole body tense.

"Na-ru-chan." His father's breath reeked of booze which always mean't bad news for himself. "Na-ru-chan!" His father said whipping Naruto's head up by his hair. Naruto let out a grunt mixed of pain and anger. This always happened when he didn't respond to him. His father's light tannish hand ran through Naruto's hair as Naruto began to sit up. His father took his hand away and stared at Naruto before forcably putting him on his lap.

"Naru-chan we didn't get a chance to play out little game today." The older man started rocking Naruto back and forth on his lap creating friction on his groin.

"Chi-chi...stop...please." Naruto went to get up, but put his hand on his father's inner thigh by accident arousing and motivating his father. Realizing this Naruto snatched his hand away which made him loose balance and fall into his father's lap even more.

"Hm..Naru-chan you're cooperative today..go ahead touch me there again." His father said trying to sound silky.

"Dad stop please! Let me go! Not today!"

His father painfully grabbed him sons's hipps and rubbed him against his groin. Naruto feeling humilated and completly hopeless still tried getting away from his father who began removing Naruto's pajama shorts.

"Chi-Chi! Please! Let me go! Stop! Stop...stop...stop."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(7:45 A.M)

Naruto, relieved to have gotten out of his house and away from his father made his way to school. He had large dark circles under his eyes because of the lack of sleep he had last night, his hair looked a bit messier than usual but messy looked good on him, a new bruise on his cheek, the old bruise of finger prints around his neck became more noticable, and his uniform wasn't all to wrinkly, but you know. In short he looked like a walking disaster.

His whole body ached and was bruised so he tried to hurry to the school before any of the people who usually waited for him and liked to throw around his body like a freaking dead monkey could arrive and do just that.

(8:00 A.M)

Naruto finally made it to the school and was about a half hour early. Not many people are there early so he just usually waited in his homeroom.

Naruto walked in his classroom and to his surprise somebody whom he never seen before was sitting in the classroom near the back room to the right.The boy was very pale like he neglected the sun ever since he realized it was bright, he had dark brown almost black eyes, bluish black hair which was spiked hair which was spiked in the back and had bangs with probably his whole life savings worth of gel in it, and he had a slim figure. The boy caught Naruto's stare and looked over at him. Naruto's eyes automatically raced to the floor out of habit. Naruto made his way to his seat which was all the way in the back of the classroom on the far left, right next to the window. He sat down and felt the new kid's eyes on him, but still refused to look at him. Naruto, letting curiosity seize him finally looked up and saw the new kid staring at him. He didn't even bother to look away knowing he got caught.

"Oi! Gaki! What are you doing in here." The new kid said not even blinking an eye. His voice sounded deep and silky. Almost like those actors who wear those ugly black sun glasses and walk around punching people for no reason. His voice rang through the empty classroom and startled Naruto.

"Who are you calling a kid? I'm in this classroom and what are you doing here?" Naruto's shot back with an annoyed look on his face, but still avoiding to look in the other kid's eyes.

"In this classroom? You're way to small. Also if you can't already tell. I'm a new kid here, my brother and I just transfered and we had to come early so the principle could show us where our classrooms our without all of the traffic." The new kid tilted his head while staring at Naruto, then diverted his attention to the bruise that was on the short kids neck. Realizing this Naruto's hand shot up to cover his neck. Naruto turn around on his chair so he wouldn't have to face the new kid anymore.

"OI..Gaki! Onaeme wa?"

Naruto, surprised someone wanted to know his name turned around and looked the new kid in the eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto. You? And quit calling me kid!"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied cooly then put his hands behind his head. "And I can't help it. You're short." Naruto pratically dug his nails into his desk from trying to keep his temper from rising. Naruto heard a quick sound then looked up to see the pale bastard right next to him.

"Who the hell are you calling short ya bastard."Naruto retorted. Sasuke reached his hand out and pulled Naruto up by his shoulder. Naruto seethed at the pain that Sasuke just touched a newly made bruise, but tried making it unnoticable. Sasuke not noticing Naruto's flinch used his hand as a measuring object and put his hand on top of Naruto's hand and guided it back to himself, stopping at the part just a little below his earlobe.

"You. Chibi Gaki." Sasuke eyes wondered on Naruto face and stopped on a bruise that was on his cheek. 'Where are these things coming from?'

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Naruto questioned sitting back down no longer wanting to reveal his shortness.

"You know it's weird seeing a blond hair blue eyes person in Japan." Sasuke answered going back to his desk, but not sitting down.

"Well then prepared to be amazed then because in this circus we have pink hair green eyes, red hair and light green eyes, white eyes, and all that you can think of." Naruto crossed his legs and folded his arms. 'What am I doing? I'm talking so much to him and I don't even know the guy! I can't trust him just like that. I'll keep my distance.'

"So. How old are you?" Sasuke asked putting all of his school impliments onto his desk. 'I'm talking to alot to this guy. I barely talk at all, but something about him just intrigues me.' Sasuke looked over and watched Naruto again.

"Mah.."

"Oi! Gaki! Aren't you going to an-" A loud bell was heard ringing through the school. A teacher who had white spikey hair, covered eye/face, and casual yet formal green clothing on walked in reading a book. The book was extremely close to the face. He was probably reading it cross-eyed, but only one eye shows so you can't tell. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his head to the left. 'Great the teacher's bell. Their coming in.'

The white haired man looked around the classroom and stopped on Naruto. A frown could be seen through his mask. He knew all about Naruto's problems at home. He'd see Naruto walk in with a bruised eye and limping and yet all the kid would say is 'He fell.' Or 'He fell out of his bed and hit something really hard.' He went to talk to his father, but the guy said his son was just clumsy and likes to play 'games' alot. The next day Naruto came in looking like Goliath took him and broke him over his knee...Kakashi no longer talked to his father about his son and his physical form.

"I see you're here early again." Kakashi set his briefcase down onto the shiny almost new looking wooden desk.

"Mah.." Naruto grumbled from under his school jacket. He no longer talked to Kakashi the same after he talked to his father.

"And a new kid? Ano...Uchiha Sasuke...Right?" Kakashi looked back at Naruto then at Sasuke. ' Naruto could use a new friend.'

"Yeah.."

"Alright. Naruto!"

"Hai.."

"You will be Sasuke's new guide ok?" Naruto popped out of his chair with an exaggerated look on his face.

"Nani! I can't do that!" Naruto started breathing hard. 'What if my father found out I was hanging out with someone? And a boy at that!' Naruto shut his eyes remembering what his father did to him when he found out Kyuubi was his friend.

"Well...Why not? Have something better to do?" Kakashi sat down in his seat and folded his hands below his chin. Naruto opened his eyes back again and darted his eyes back from Sasuke back to Kakashi. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto and cupped his chin tilting it to the side.

"Well? What is it?" Sasuke said in a soft voice. Kakashi set down his book and stared at Sasuke. 'Eh? Another person seeming to be attracted to Naruto? He's not the only one...kukukukukuku'

Naruto ripped his face from Sasuke's hand then stared down at the ground. "Fine..."

"Good..Now Sasuke go back into your seat then report to Naruto after class." The Uchiha frowned, but obediently walked back to his seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They sat there in silence till the student started walking in. The first students looked casual and normal, but the more the time passed the wierder their looks got.

At 8:25 the really wierd kids started rolling in. Sasuke had to restrain his hand from stabbing all of them. The first two girls walked in and one had pink hair and green eyes and the other looked like she obviously dyed her hair and had light blue pupilless eyes. They both looked at Sasuke and started sqweeing.

"OMG! Who is he!" The pink haired one said.

"I don't know, but he looks extremly hot!" The blonde one had an annoying voice, but the pink haired one...ugh..Sasuke shut his eyes and began massaging his temples with his finger tips.

"I think he just looked at me!"

"No way he was totally just staring at my chest right now."

"Gross why would he want to look at those mosquito bites?" The pink girl said puching her companion in the arm.

"It's better than staring at that large forehead you skanky whore!" The blondy girl in response pushed the pink haired one.

"Mendokusen...can't you both just shut the HELL up?" A lazy kid with a pony tail in who looked really lazy mumbled loudly. He sat right in front of Naruto. The two girls looked at him then at each other and then took a seat. The pink one on the left side of Sasuke and the blonde on the right. They both through their make-up you could see them blush. Sasuke pulled into himself and scooched into his desk. Naruto snorted then turned his head back out of the window. It was a cloudy and dark day, but he thought it was nicer then looking at people who hated him. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto then looked to the door when he saw a creepy red headed kid with light bluish-green eyes and an 'ai' tattoo walk in. The room suddenly felt darker and gloomier there was a hush in the room and even the sqweeing girls stopped and looked at each other. The red-head slowly walked over to his seat which was a 2 seats away from Naruto and sat down and looked in the direction of Naruto. Everybody thinking it was fine began talking again. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and tried seeing what the kid was staring at.

Kakashi laughed in his mask because he knew what Gaara was staring at. "Ok kids today where going to learn the concept of reality!" A loud groan out of most of the students rang through out the whole classroom. "Nobody! Cares about you and your self-esteem."

"You're damn straight!"

"Go to the office you little bastard!"

"Fuck..."

"Now you're coming for detention you smart little shit!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kakashi shut his teacher's workbook and set it down just as the bell rang. Sasuke practically popped out of his chair and shoved the girls ( 9 other girls joined the gruesome girls) out of his way and made his way to Naruto.

"Naruto...where do I go next?" Gaara hearing Naruto's name looked in the direction from which it came and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke feeling the glare looked at the red head then glared right back. He didn't know why..he just did. Naruto gathered his things then looked at Sasuke.

"We go to gym." Naruto replied putting on his bookbag. Gaara started grinding his teeth together, but got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Alright I need to go to my locker." Sasuke said holding up his locker number that was written down on a small piece of paper.

"Fine where is it?"

"Locker 137"

Naruto let out a sigh then looked at Sasuke, but not in the eyes. "That's in the same hallway as mine. Let's go." Sasuke nodded then followed Naruto out of the classroom.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto. Naruto limped his way to his locker and Sasuke was walking and watching him. Sasuke took a good look at the whole being of Naruto. His tan skin, his whisker scars, his blond spikish hair, and especially his eyes. He had such sad eyes. Eyes that made you look back at things and appreciate the bad times and that they where only bad to a certain extent. That's how his eyes where when his parents died, but when Sasuke looked at Naruto all he could think of was.."I wonder what he's gone through."

When Naruto was walking through the hallways it seemed like everyone was trying to get in his way. They would move in his way and Naruto would move out of their way at the very last second before collision. When they got to the right hallway a kid walking down the hall who was extremely big and had red swirls on his cheeks. Smirked then slapped the books out of Naruto's hands and bumped Naruto extremely hard and into Sasuke. Sasuke out of reflex wrapped his arounds around Naruto's slim waist and let Naruto fall onto his lap. The chubby kid walked out of the hallway and into his classroom.

"Hot damn bitch tits." Sasuke said forgetting about the position he was in. Naruto went to move, but saw himself restrained. Naruto looked down and saw pale arms wrapped around him. The blonde flailed and through a fit trying to get out of Sasuke's grab.

"The hell teme! Let me go!" Naruto screamed using his hand as support to get himself up.

"Well..my fault for saving you from falling! Urusantonkachi!" Sasuke unwrapped his arms from Naruto letting both of them stand. Naruto gathered his things and went to eachother's locker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why did he do that?" Sasuke asked as they made their way down to gym.

"It happens all the time...it's not like I'm not use to it by now. It happens for no reason." Naruto mumbled the last part and looked down at the ground. Sasuke tilted his head to look at Naruto. A wind blew past while Sasuke was staring at Naruto. For a second Naruto looked beautiful in his saddened state. Sasuke shook his head then rubbed Naruto's head. 'I won't let you be sad anymore.' The Uchiha thought looking at the sky.

"Hey teme! Don't think you can rub my gosh damn head whenever you want!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto tried losing Sasuke when they made it to the locker room, but Sasuke kept coming up with a question. He couldn't just get undressed especially with all of the bruising and scars on his body. Sasuke would ask questions for sure.

"Ok...so who is all in our gym classroom?" Sasuke asked taking off his shirt. Naruto feeling the heat rise to his face when he looked at Sasuke's well worked with abs turned away.

"Boy's only class and where also in the same gym class as half of the 11th grade boys. There's 4 of them." Naruto said trying not to turn around to see if the pale bastard was done.

"Their names?" Sasuke asked turning Naruto around and Sasuke didn't even have a shirt on. Naruto looked to the side trying not to blush. 'The hell is this guy trying to pull?' Naruto thought hugging his gym clothes close to him.

"The hell you need to know their names for?"

"So if they bother you I can say their name when I'm kicking their ass." Sasuke replyed stretching his arms.

" You aren't going to do anything, but their names are Neji, Kankarou, Sai, and Lee." Naruto grabbed his clothes and began walking to a stall when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto tore his arm away from Sasuke then flexed his arm. "Going to go change in the stall."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Camera shy." Naruto responded sarcastically, but felt some truth in it.

Sasuke arched his brow then shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be out on the gym floor." Sasuke pulled on his shorts then walked out putting on his shirt. Naruto letting out a sigh of relief walked to the stall that was the first one so if anything happens he could yell and the coach would probably hear it. Naruto felt himself being watched so he turned around to look behind him and he saw nothing there. He shrugged it off and went into the stall. Naruto began pulling off the articles of clothing and looking at and reviewing all of the bruised on his body. The blonde reached into his bag and pulled out a long sleeved orange shirt. Naruto began putting it on, he pulled his head through the whole and say white eyes staring at him. Naruto jumped and plopped down on the old wooden bench that was in the stall.

"N-Neji...what are you doing..I'm in here." Naruto stared at the white pasty eyes that had no pupils and the brown bangs that hanged in front of his eyes. Neji was a little taller than Sasuke and was pale like him, but his hair was way longer. Neji took a step towards Naruto and caressed his cheek.

"That's the exact reason why I'm in here." Neji tugged really hard on Naruto's shirt jerking him up and slammed him against the cold metal wall of the stall.

"You never talk to or barely recognize me...what did I do?" Naruto mumbled loud enough for Neji to hear.

Neji smirked then moved very close to Naruto's ear. "I recognize you all the time...I watch you..I can't talk to you...you make my stomach qweezy...why does that happen? I don't know."

Naruto choked down a raging blush and made it a cuter light tint of pink by accident. Neji started chewing on the tan earlobe and felt his whole body feel electrified. Naruto put his hands on Neji's trying to pry them off. That act only made Neji angry and irritated that someone was actually denying him and not begging him to do this. Neji slammed Naruto into the wall again and grabbed Naruto's small wrist and held it high above his head. Neji forced his lips upon Naruto's and put is free hand up Naruto's orange shirt and began caressing his whole mid-sectons going up every 2 seconds to massage his nipples. Naruto tried wriggling out of Neji's grip, but felt a cold hand move down to his boxer's waistband. Naruto shivered from the contact and felt his hips buckle.

"Sensitive to touch are you?" Neji smirked and moved his mouth down to leave a trail of kisses on Naruto's neck. Naruto taking an advantage of his lips being free took in a deep breath.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!" Neji hastly moved his mouth back up to Naruto's refusing to leave now.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke ran down and made a layup when he heard a voice that sounded like Naruto.

"Ah hell.." Sasuke turned his heel around and ran for the locker room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji began sliding down Naruto's underwear when the stall door swung open. Neji let go of the tan wrists and back away from Naruto.Naruto slid down to the floor and crawled out passed the feet.

"The hell are you doing with Uzumaki-kun?" A deep deadly voice asked and was dipping with venom. Naruto looked up to see his savoir thinking it was Sasuke, but the more he looked up the more he seriously doubted that it was Sasuke. He looked the pale face in the eyes and looked at the 'Ai' Tatto on the person's forehead.

"G-G-Gaara?" Naruto stammered. Loud quick footsteps entered the locker room and turned everyones attention to it.

Sasuke stood at the door panting and ran over to Naruto and knelt right beside him. "Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke noticed that Naruto was blushing extremely hard and his underwear was halfway down. Naruto eyes raced back down to the floor Naruto felt his body begin to shiver from memories. Sasuke finally realizing what happened seethed and stood up looked back and forth between the 2 males. Sasuke looked again at Neji who was panting and obviously had a hard-on. Sasuke clenched his fist feeling the anger boiling inside of him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU..."

"Wait...you too?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok I'm finished! I need to sleep! Also I want Kakashi to be on time all the time until Iruka comes into picture. Thank you for reading this aswell. IF you have any pairing suggestions please feel free to leave them. Also don't any of you bastards suggest I put a girl with Naruto! I will cut your damn heart out with a spoon! Oh and next chapter will be out in the first week of May. Either first or beginning of Second. Also I like the Tag fanfic thing. I actually just got done watching a commercial of it before I started typing. **

**Oh yeah. Next chapter...What is Gaara and Sasuke going to do? Will Naruto's father find out about his very interesting day? DO you think Neji is going to be in future chapters? Social Services enter the picture? More of Naruto's past memories are coming back to him? The reason on why he is so hated and has no friends...revieled next chapter! What interesting thing will Sasuke find out about Naruto? All on the next chapter so come back to it! **

_**"LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE" **_


	2. Who are you?

_**Thank you Lefthandwrite for the name suggestion!**_

_**Sorry...for being late...that Jackass who helps me come up with ideas had a family matter and was gone for weeks. Now since we discussed it it's ready to be typed. Also I know you say that the characters are OOC, but trust me this is the chapter where everything falls into place.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm sorry if I had any typos in the last chapter, but I promise to make improvements dattebayo! Ok, and usually I have something funny to say before I get on with my story, but at this time and point I don't...also I want to get this one chapter done really quickly...well because...I got like 8 threats..."Hurry the bloody hell up or I'll beat you down with a bag of kittens and send you to a camp wearing hemp so you can smoke it and die!" Yeah...not to kind...especially if you want me to write this chapter..Demo! Since I'm scared shitless and don't have anything better to do I"ll write this! Welp enjoy! OH yeah! One more thing. If anyone wants me to reply to their comments on my next chapter after you're done writing the comment put :Reply comment dattebayo! And It will be on my next chapter with my reply guaranteed! **_

_**Gets Chidoried by Sasuke Sasuke: "Get the hell on with the story!" **_

_**Gathers blood Fine...bastard. **_

_**Also read this really fast! Warning makers of The Tag FanFic are not responsible for nosebleed, accesive reading, glompings of others near you, sqweeing fangirls, or Sasuke's obvious raging gayness, also where not responsible for the sore eyes in the morning. shonenyaoi's Tag FanFic mouse click Ugh.. Consider yourself warned.**_

_**Can't you hear my silent screams?**_

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU..."

"Wait...you too?"

Gaara charged at Neji in full speed ready to strike. Sasuke was also charging at him ready to do a kick attack, but before either could land a hit Neji was up on his feet at guard. His left pale hand that was wrapped in bandages was stretched out infront of him and his right one down at his hip. Sasuke launched a kick attack ready to crash that pretty bastards face. Neji quickly ducked, and out of lucky reflexes caught Sasuke's fist that missed him by a hair. Gaara, seeing that Neji forgot aout him cocked back his fist and aimed for neji's nose, but before his hand could shatter the bridge of his nose a large and tanned hand caught it.

"Nani Kore!?" A loud voice boomed. Sasuke turned his attention to an odd looking man who had on a green jumpsuit and shiney black haired bowl cut. Sasuke's eye twitched when he looked at the man's forehead. 'Those eyebrows.'

"My wonderful youthful sutdens about to engage in combat?! This brings a tear to my eye to see such lovely kids do such an act in such a place!"

Naruto got up and gathered his stuff before hastily running out and not be seen.

Gaara snatched his hand from the annoying and loud gym teacher, Might Gai. and walked to the exit. Without even looking back he said. " Don't think about getting in my way. Not even you get in my way Gai." After that he was gone. Gaara always made cool exits like that.

Neji got up off his knee, dust himself off and bumped into Sasuke, then out of reflex he quickly reached up and snatched Neji's long hair.

"Don't you ever fuc-"

"Sasuke! Go to the gym! Now!" Gai waited for Sasuke to leave before exiting himself.

Neji looked over to the vacant spot which use to be where Naruto was. He noticed Naruto's mechanical pencil on the ground. It was orange and had the head of a cute chibi fox on the end as an eraser. He slouched over and picked it up. He sealed it in his pocket and walked towards the gym.

Neji placed his hand on his chin and wondered. 'Ok, now I'm going to have to go about it in a different way. He didn't quite act the way I hoped. Most people would've begged for me if they knew it was me doing that to them. Mabey I can use the old knock out any rivarly and become close to Naruto...that could work..I'm a genious after all.' Neji smirked to himself and laughed a cold hoarse laughed that echoed through the gym.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Naruto ran with his head down, passing a big Sakura tree which he usually goes underneath to think, and headed for the cafeteria. Naruto had his arms crossed over in a 'X' over his belongings. 'They're going to tell him! Arashi...My father! I know it! They're going to tell him that I'm a bad boy. And that means I'll get punished serverly..' Naruto's father never really did like having attention brought apoun his son, but Arashi used it as a way to also get to the boy sexually. When he'd hear something he'd corner Naruto smirk and say. "You've been a bad boy..go to my room." and punishment games where a lot worse than their usual game of "Don't tell anybody."

"Ugh! How embarrassing!" Naruto finally stopped running when he got to the big cafeteria. He slouched over and placed one hand on his knee to help catch his breath. Naruto looked up and saw that people where already starting to gather around the cafeteria. A lot of them where giving him funny looks as they usually did when they saw him. He heard the conversation of a paticular blonde and pink haird duo.

"Mitta...It's _Him_"

"You mean the kid who everyone calls a demon and monster because he-."

"Shhhh! He might hear!"

"You think he'll do to us what he did to his mother and...you know who?"

"Probably so keep it down."

Naruto heard enough. He put his head down and walked into the cafeteria as soon as he could. He just didn't understand why they thought he did those horrible things! He would never! That's the main reason why he has no friend, well besides Arashi.

Naruto walked over to his very small, old, and wobbly table which was on the opposite side fron the enterance and near the trash, so not many people sat over there.

The science teacher, Orochimaru, said that trash belongs with the trash and assigned him this table permenatly He set down his orange and black bookbag that he been carrying and took out a beat up and old black-and-white notebook. He jammed his hands into his pocket and felt around for his orange pencil.

"Dammit where the hell is it?" Naruto cursed out loud and then shrugged thinking he'll find it later, he'll just have to find a way to remind himself.

He flipped open his notebook to the first page and looked over the poem on the page. He usually read his work and this was his favorite.

Can't you hear my silent screams?

By Uzumaki Naruto

Can't you hear my silent screams,

that come from deep inside of me?

Can't you hear my silent screams,

that really are so deafening?

Can't you see my hidden fear,

everytime that man comes near?

Why do you leave me alone,

to walk around without a soul?

Can't you see my broken wings?

That anger that turns into other things?

Even though it happens every night,

is it to late to go and fight?

I reach for you in a dream,

Yet you still can't see my silent scream.

Oh please it is what it seems.

So why not hear my silent screams?

With my bloody tears,

My head chup full of fears,

Even though I'm scarred to the bone,

Does that mean I'm alone?

Please all you have to do to set me free is,

Listen loudly to a silent scream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My Chemical Romance- I'm not okay. Cut through the talking crowd of students. Sasuke dug his phone out of his pants and almost completly froze when he looked at the caller ID.

**Now calling Uchiha Itachi. **His sadistic brother.

"Hai." Sasuke answered slowing down his walking pace.

"I heard you got into some trouble. A fight...I also heard it was to defend some boy at that?"

"Where did you hear that from?" Sasuke tried to keep cool to make it seem all a lie, but he knew his brother could tell, but eh? who ever said it was bad to try.

"You're gym teacher." His voice was deep and silkly. "Hmm..I want you to do something." Itachi's voice got cold and a little excited with that last sentence.

Sasuke stopped walking and slowly and painfully answered. "What is it?" Usually when his brother wanted something from him it meant bad news.

"Take a picture of him with your phone and show it to me as soon as you see me, or text message me it" Itachi's voice was sterdy and strong, and you could not find even the slightest bit of a joke coming from that sentence.

"O-of who?" Sasuke regret ever asking.

"Don't play dumb. Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke hand started to slip away from his phone. "What do you want with him?"

He could feel Itachi smirk all the way through the phone. "You know what I want. Don't try to save him this time you don't want anything bad to happen like last time do you?"

"You sick bastard." Sasuke seethed as he clutched and unclutched his free hand.

He could feel Itachi frown. "I know you'll do the right thing, because what else do you have to loose? I didn't lose because I really didn't care for our par-" Sasuke hung up the phone and rammed it into his pocket and walked to the cafeteria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke walked in the cafeteria and scanned the room for Naruto. He caught sight of him near a run down table. With his hand tighly grasping the phone he approached Naruto who was taking out what seemd to be only a slice of bread out of his bookbag.

"Oi" Sasuke said trying to get Naruto's attention. He must've startled him because Naruto jumped, threw in back the bread, and quickly closed his bookbg and hugged it to his chest.

"I-I-I didn't bring anything. I swear!" Sasuke stared as Naruto had his head down and was feriously shaking it.

"Usurantonkachi!" Sasuke whispered loudly. Naruto almost instantly stopped realizing who it was and looked up.

"Who are you calling Usurantonkachi?" Naruto, this time, actually looked Sasuke in the eyes which kind of startled him to look into such deep azure orbs. 'His eyes are so big...just like a girls...well he looks almost like a cute little girl. Holy kittens on fire...did I just think that? Quit thinking!' Sasuke hand almost came out of his pocket when he remembered his phone...and Itachi.

"Naruto...can I take a...picture of you?" A grin started to split the sides of Naruto's face. Actually Naruto hasn't smiled in a while, but this guy was worth it.

"Sure!" Naruto rested his hand on his whiskered cheek. "You really care about me don' cha Sasu-chan? Being the very first to talk to me, saving me, then wanting to take memories of us? At first I thought of you as the sadistic type. Or atleast emo."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. 'I am sadistic you asshole! I don't know why I'm being so nice to you! I could bite your ear off and run around with it in my mouth until the sun goes down, spit it out then smirk at your bloody existence...damn...I'm turning out more like Itachi...not as bad as that fucker though.' Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to curl his fingers around that tan neck and choke the life out of the small boy. ' Why do I feel as though I'm getting close though?'

Instead of that, Sasuke, to his disliking frowned and narrowed his eyes replying cooly. "Don't kid yourself, dobe."

"Don't call me that teme!" A pout played across Naruto's face.

"Teme? Is that all you got? Dobe. Usurantonkachi..." Sasuke supressed a smirk, but he also found it quite amusing teasing the blonde.

"You...You...fucking you!" Naruto stuck up his middle finger and stuck out his tounge.

"Put down your tiny little finger before I break it." Sasuke took out his phone and sighed deeping in his head before he pushed the CAMERA button on his phone.

Naruto put down his hand and tilted his head to the side. "What is that? It's a weird looking camera."

Sasuke looked at Naruto through the camera on his phone. " It's a camera phone. Never had one before?"

"Well...I'm not rich ya know! I didn't even know they could ram a gosh damn camera into a small phone!" Naruto crossed his arms and stared inquisitively at the phone.

Sasuke shook his head. 'Idiot.' He positioned his phone in his right hand. " Well look over here and wait till I say I'm done." Something in the back of his mind screamed. _No! Break it half and say it exploded! He's dumb enough! Uh...anyone else in there got a better excuse? _But Sasuke's right thumb disobediently pushed the buttom and took a beautiful picture of Naruto.

"Ok I'm done." Sasuke closed his phone and shove it in his pocket inwardly hating and detesting himself.

"Yatta! Can I see it!"

"Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto looked behind him and saw Neji hovering over him. Naruto darted his eyes hastily away from Neji's cold milky eyes.

"What is it Hyuuga?" Sasuke answered for Naruto stepping in between Neji and Naruto while sending death glares at Neji.

" I believe I said Naruto-kun and not Uchiha." Neji retorted shooting back a death glare that burned with the same intensity as Sasuke's. (A.N Acutally mabey a little bit less, because Sasuke has a scary type of glare.)

"What do you want Neji?" Naruto's voice stalled the tallers boys glaring contest. Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out an item which almost made Naruto's eyes pop out of his head.

"Free ramen at Ichiraku's for a month!" Naruto hadn't gone out for ramen since Kyuubi died. It's been so long! Naruto went out to reach for it but hesitated at the last second.

"Wait...first you ignore me and pretend that I never existed for the past 5 years, then you try to molest the crap out of me, now you want to be all Barney like or who the hell ever is nice and give me a months worth of free ramen." Naruto looking between Neji's eyes glaring at him.

Neji cleared his throat. He wasn't ready for that type of response. He had to go deep into research just to find out that Naruto liked ramen, especially Ichiraku's ramen. The old man was very kind, but he seemed sad when he brought up Naruto. He said he hasn't seen him in years after..._that_ happened. "Ah...yes...about that.." Neji lied through his teeth as he spoke making it up as he went along. Well, anything for Naruto. "This is an apology gift. I really didn't know what came over me. You see there was a recent change in the medicine my doctor prescribed me." (A..N Isn't our Uke-chan so naive? Kukukukuku) Naruto looked at the coupon then down at his stomach. 'Will Arashi let me?' Now, back to where Sasuke's at, he was having a whole lot of twitching problems and restraint problems. His biggest wish was to just kill Neji right there and give Naruto a book. Sasuke grinded his teeth as Neji began smirking in his direction. 'Naruto's you can't believe that!'

Naruto stared at the ramen invitation and tilited his head to the side before shyly reaching for it. When Naruto's hand grabbed the coupon Neji's lips became so dry he couldn't help but glide his tounge across them. He let the coupan out of his grasp, then turned his heel and walked away.

Naruto practically jumped out of his torso when he heard the booming speakers in the cafeteria come on.

"Channarrooooo! Kakashi! What the Fu-" A female voice made through the speakers. Tsunade the principle, of course. Serious lady who was always so serious, but had a whores body and couldn't be taken seriously until she punched you though the wall or punched through the wall. Either was fine, just as long as you pissed your pants and did what she said to do. "Dammit! You pushed the buttom! What'd I tell you about the buttom!" The cafeteria was silent and all that could be heard was nervous laughing coming from the speakers. Before Tsunade went on she cleared her throat. "Todays afternoon classes are cancled due to S-o-m-e-o-n-e letting loose dogs in the school building." More nervous laughter could be hear in the background. Then Kakashi's voice suddenly came on. "Uzumaki Naruto report to the office after lunch. Uzumaki Naruto to the office after lunch." The speaker went off and there was a moment of silence before the cafeteria broke out in laugher and applauds.

A few minutes passed then the bell rang indicating that lunch was over. Sasuke was planning on just sitting with Naruto 'till he hear a loud sound of pounding feet growing louder. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who's eyes looked like they where about to abondon his head. Sasuke's attention was drawn to the blonde's small trembling finger pointed in the direction away from Sasuke. The raven haired boy turned around and saw a football teams worth of girls holding out a piece of paper and pen, cellphones and other objects running towards him. Thinking quickly he swiftly grabbed Naruto by the wrist and rushed to the cafeteria's bathroom. The girls where closing in and in the front where those crazy bitches that where in both of their homeroom. They skidded into the bathroom and Sasuke quickly shut the door locking it. Naruto, panting heavily heaved his body's weight onto the bathroom stall wall. Sasuke rubbed him templed finding it hard to ignore the girls rabid screaming of:

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Have my baby!"

"Why don't you love me by now?"

"I'm your girlfriend right?"

"Sasuke meet me behind the biggest Sakura tree at 3:10! Onegai-shimas!"

Sasuke walked over to the rusty window in the back of the bathroom, opened it, and then closed it really hard making it seem like they escaped through the window.

"He escaped!" Naruto could've sworn that was a guys voice, but then you heard a girl's war cry and hearing them stampede out of the cafeteria meant that neither of them had to put up with those crazy girls. Simultaneously both boys let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Good idea." Naruto picked himself up and dusted off his pants.

"Of course. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. By the way...who are they?

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You obviously have fangirls now teme." Naruto grabbed his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hn...whatever...Usurantionkachi."

"Teme!" Naruto stuck out his tounge and Sasuke promptly knocked him over the head with his fist.

"ITA!" Naruto's hands quickly flew up to his head to nurture the spot that was Sasuke's target.

"Hn, let's go." Naruto nodded and both exited the cafeteria.

Naruto was playing with his uniform jacket's buttom and Sasuke had his hands jammed into his pocket. Sasuke looked around and noticed a man standing at the sidewalk of the cafeteria entrance. He had blond hair that was long, but was longer where his ears where at, and bright blue eyes, but not as bright as Naruto's then he suddenly realized Naruto kind of looked like that man. The man suddenly grew an angry face as soon as he saw them, his scowl was mainly rested on Sasuke though.

"Naru-chan." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke could visibly see the boy start to shake. His bright blue eyes grew wide with fear and guilt and shame all at once, the same look he had when Sasuke first saw him this morning.

Naruto slowly and almost painfully looked up to meet his fathers gaze. He slowly tried inching his way from Sasuke to make it look like they weren't walking together.

"Naruto...get in the car...now." The man's voice was deep and husky, kind of like Itachi's. Like they had a bunch of shamefull and dirty secrets in the closet. Sasuke knew damn well Itachi did, but what about this man?

"Ha-Hai...Father..." Sasuke looked at the man. ' Oh His father eh?No fuck...I didn't think it'd take a rocket scientist to figure that one out, but why does he look so scared?' Naruto walked over to the dark blue car and looked back at Sasuke when he heard his father's door shut. Sasuke was stunned, but looked into Naruto's azure eyes. Naruto's bright blue eyes, now a depressing dark blue looked at Sasuke as if using his eyes to say something like. "It is what it seems! Help me! Don't make me go!" That mournful look only lasted for mabey 2 seconds before Naruto finally gave up and ducked into the car. The car sped off and Sasuke finally came too. Sasuke shook his head to release all of the incoherent thoughts running through his head. 'Mabey nothing will happen, he was just probably angry because his son was a little late.' Sasuke jammed his hands further into his pocket and walked off whistling the tune. 'Easier to Run.' By Linkin Park, 'If only I could run.' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked into the sky.

'It'll rain soon...'

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Naruto watched the trees and houses go by trying to not look Arashi in the face or even look in his direction. Surprisingly Arashi said nothing, did nothing, he just drove. Naruto let out a sigh of relief in his head. Naruto looked outside of the window and smiled to himself.' Mabey my days with punishment are over.' They finally pulled into the garage. When they got out of the car Arashi forcibly grabbed Naruto by his arm and practically dragged him into the house.

"Who the hell was he? Huh?" Arashi threw Naruto up against the wall of the first floor hallway. He didn't even bother taking off his sneakers. Naruto whimpered from the pain sourcing though his arm. Naruto dug his free hand's nails into the wall.

"He ain't nobody.." Naruto said. Arashi unzippered Naruto's pants and let them fall to the ground.

"Don't fucking lie to me! You where screwing him in the cafeteria weren't you, you little whore!" Arashi ripped down his own pants and rammed all of his length up Naruto's small enterance. "I feel much better then him don't I Naru-chan?!" Naruto practically choked on his breath as pain now ran throughout his whole body.

"Let go...stop..." Naruto tried moving, but his arm was still in the grasp of Arashi. Arashi roughly moved in and out of him without mercy. Naruto cried and made out whimpers of pleads.

"You thought he could save you didn't you? _I'll Never let you go!_" Naruto blindly reached up and slashed the side of Arashi's face.

"Let go!" Arashi withdrew and held the side of his face that began leaking with blood. Naruto hastily took the time to pull up his pants and made his way stumbling out of the back door.

"COME BACK!" Naruto heard his father's voice roar as he ran out of the yard. He fastened his pants and ran as fast as he could away from his father and his wrath. His running was stumped by the pain flowing throughout his body. When he finally found a place to rest in the middle of town on a bench it started to rain.

"...Rain..." Naruto held out his uninjured hand and let the rain fall upon it. 'The sky's as sad as I am..' After a few seconds it started pouring down raining. Mashing Naruto's blond hair to his head making it shimmer even with the dark sky. Naruto looked at his hands and let the rain wash off Arashi's blood before bringing up both of his hands to secretly cry in them. ' Why do I feel so empty...I'm nothing...I can never go back now...why is it so hard to breathe? Living is now becoming a chore for me...somebody help...me...' Naruto suddenly felt the rain stop hitting him he slowly removed his hands from his face and a familuar voice come from behind him.

"Oi..don't be in the rain to long you'll catch a cold.." Naruto looked behind him and say Sasuke's pale skin getting soaked with water. Sasuke covered Naruto with his umbrella not even bothering to cover himself. Sasuke bangs stuck to his face and looked beautiful with his sad expression. He could feel Naruto's pain just through his eyes. The reason why Sasuke was there was becuase he was trying to avoid going home to his brother so he bought an umbrella and started walking around. A few minutes into his journey he saw Naruto running and sitting on the bench. He was about to approach Naruto when he saw Naruto begin to cry, so he sat back and watched him cry. He couldn't help it, he guessed he had a thing for crying because his chest suddenly tightened when he heard the small blond cry. Seconds turned into minutes and it didn't seem like Naruto was going to leave so Sasuke finally walked up to him.

Naruto forced a tiny smile and nodded his head. He stood up and grabbed the umbrella by the long black metal rod and motioned it so it was over both Sasuke and Naruto.

"When are you going home?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto got a depressing look on his face again and shook his head.

" I dun'no, I don't think I can go home tonight..." Naruto stepped away from Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist and gently pulled him back under the umbrella.

"Alright then...let's go ask a teacher...I'll take you to Kakashi's..." Sasuke paused and looked around trying to figure out which way his home room teacher's house was.

"Why not I come to your house Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke and could tell the raven was hesitating to answer. Naruto felt he still couldn't trust Kakashi after he told his father about him.

"I don't really want you to meet my brother...he's not well..." Sasuke wasn't lying either that sick fuck was wrong in the head.

"A-Alright..." Sasuke finally figured out which was it was to Kakashi's and Naruto and him made their way to the house.

When Sasuke and Naruto were out of sight an expensive looking black car made it's way out of the alley and drove off.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

-Knock Knock- -Knock Knock-

A familuar face answered the door and looked out. He saw Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was drenched and Sasuke was only halfway there. Naruto's azure eyes looked up and made contact with Kakashi's..well...eye.

"Sensei, may I please stay here for the night? Uhh...my father...had something...to do...uhh..and he...really...doesn't like...me to be at home.uhh...by myself.." Naruto once again forced a smile on. He didn't know forcing a smile could be so hard..and painfull. Kakashi knew he was lying and that something must've went down at his home, he sighed and opened his door fully to let Naruto and Sasuke in. Naruto walked in after saying his thanks to Sasuke and Sasuke paused at the door.

"Kakashi. I'm going home." After that said he turned around and walked off. Kakashi sighed and closed the door.

"Naruto! You're wet! Get the hell off my couch! Here put this on! NOT IN HERE! THE BATHROOM!"

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Sasuke made his way to his house. His house was actually a mansion. His family was very rich and was one of the most respected families in Japan. His father was very much feared in the buisness area, which lead him to the top. His father, though wanted the best out of his family and expecially Itachi, but he learned that you can't get everything you want and the price of that lesson was his life as well as everyone else in his family. All because of _that_ man.

Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his mind when he opened the huge wooden door to his house and looked around. All of the lights where off besides the hallway light. He let out a sigh of relief. 'Itachi must not be here.'Sasuke was about to walk to his room when he heard someone approaching. Sasuke turned around and met up with a man who was taller then him by atleast 3 inches or more, his long blackish/grayish hair tied back into a low ponytail, lines that crossed his face, and his worst feature, piercing crimson eyes. Only these features could belong to such a man.

"Itachi." Sasuke said turning completely around to his brother. His brother was older then him and was a family prodigy. He was a genious, but wished to remain among fools, which enraged his father whom expected Itachi to work along side of him by the time he was 13.

"Sasuke, did you take it?" Itachi approached his little brother with is hand stretched out.

"Uh...umm..n-no." Sasuke backed up and swallowed hard.

"No? Don't lie to me know. I know you took it. Stop trying to protect him." Itachi pushed Sasuke into the cold marble wall with his hands on both sides of Sasuke's head.

"I'll have to do something you really won't like so hand it to me now!" Sasuke reached into his pocket and handed Itachi the phone, not wanting to feel completely hopeless Sasuke spit in Itachi's face. Itachi grounded his teeth as he wiped the spit off with two fingers and wiped the spit off on Sasuke's clothing.

"Wrong move." Itachi forced Sasuke to look at him in the eyes. Sasuke's body felt like it just became paralyzed.

"No..Aniki please anything but that. Please don't."

"You're relationship with this boy is really becoming a hinderance on my plans. Now, I'll make it so you'll never have anything to do with him again! How's about a little memory jogger." Itachi intensified his stare on Sasuke. Sasuke tried to move, but his body felt like jello.

"No please! Stop! Don't! UUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Naruto smiled to himself as he pulled on his clean school clothes. 'He washed my uniform! It hasn't been washed in weeks!' He hummed as he sat down at his desk. He saw Sasuke walk in and walked over to greet him.

"Hiya Sasuke! How are ya to-"

"Why are you talking to me? Why would I need to talk to a deadlast for?" Sasuke's reply was cold and heartless. 'His eyes are completely different from yesterday.' Naruto pulled back his hand and stared at Sasuke who seemed not intersted in anything that had to do with Naruto.

"But-But Sasuke...I thought.." Naruto was starting to get irritated, but felt betrayed in a way.

"You thought what? I was your friend? I don't think so. I barely know you. Now, stop crying like a girl and get out of my sight." Sasuke got up and walked out of the classroom slamming the door leaving Naruto stunned to the spot. 'Sasuke...he wouldn't...' Naruto could feel his blood boil as his anger grew, killing off the sadness and grief inside of him. 'Fine! If that's how you want to play it! You're life is going to be hell Uchiha Sasuke!'

The door slid open and a man walked in. The man looked in his 20's and had brown hair tied into a ponytail. He had dark tan skin, and a scar over his nose. The man looked very kind, like a grandmother. He was also being followed by Kakashi it seemed like because the man walked nervously in and he was blushing. Kakashi walked in right after him with a grin visibly shown through his mask and a skeptical look on his face. The man looked quickly at Naruto and stared at him.

"Could you be Uzumaki Naruto by any chance?" Kakashi stopped his invasion and looked irritatingly at Naruto.

"Yes...who are you?" The man practially jumped to Naruto.

"I'm Iruka..you're new psyciatrist and social worker."

"MY WHAT!!!???!!??"

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

_**This is where everything falls into place so I'm not letting in on anything! I promise to be on time this time too! Also remember if you want me to reply to your comment just put reply comment dattebayo!: at the end of your review. Ja Ne!**_


	3. Even now?

_**Yatta! Third chapter! Sorry about the many...typos from last chapter! Gomen Nasai! I swore I proof read that bitch! But, I think that night plays tricks on my eyes, since usually when I find the time to type is about 2 AM. I hoped you liked the last chapter because this chapter is going to be betta! Betta?...BETTA! **_

_**Welp I'll get on with the story now.**_

_**Remember Copy right of Naruto and the other charaters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!**_

**Can't you hear my silent screams?**

_"My WHAT?!"_

Iruka covered his ears from the loud and disturbing noise. Naruto practically through a B.F over this thing. Who would've though that Naruto doesn't like Social workers or psyciatrist. Naruto paced around his little area where his desk was with his hand cupped below his chin.

"That can't be? I'm not crazy! Do I look crazy to you?" He paused and looked at Iruka who had his hands up in a defensive way.

"Eh...Of course not Uzumaki-kun I'm just here to help you-"

"Help me!? I don't need help with anything!" Naruto slammed his hand on the desk and screamed in pain because he slammed it to hard. Naruto flittered around the room holding his injured hand and cursing under his breath.

"My my Naruto. You seem up and bright today. Usually your near the window sulking." Kakashi stole a glance at Iruka then at Naruto.

"Starting today!" Naruto brought his fist up near his face. "I'm not going to be so helpless and defenceless as I sit around and let people bully me all day in school!"

"Home too, Uzumaki-kun!" Iruka cheered, oblivious to that fact that Naruto has his 'delimas' at home. Both Kakashi and Naruto stared at Iruka and Naruto pulled back on his cracking mask and sat down.

"Uh..Gomen Na-"

"Whatever..." Iruka stared at Naruto waiting for him to jump up any second and yell "Just kidding!", but nothing happened. The atmosphere in the classroom suddenly grew dark and that cloud that always seemed around appeared back over Naruto's head.

"Uhh...Uzumaki-kun do you mind following me to my office so we can chat a little?" Iruka glanced over at Kakashi who had his eye on him, Iruka blushed and returned his gaze back on Naruto.

"Sure..whatever." Naruto got up and stood beside Iruka. Iruka felt his head drop a whole lot more just to look the boy in the eyes. 'Taku..I thought he would be taller then..._that._ Iruka lead Naruto out of the classroom and before they left Iruka heard the voice of Kakashi chasing them.

"All you want to know is in your hands...As soon as you check your pocket!" Iruka widened his eyes and reached into the left pocket and found nothing. He then switched over to his right pocket and felt a piece of paper in his pocket. Iruka mentally smacked himself. 'Of course for some odd reason that pervert always keeps left eye hidden.'

Naruto stopped and turned around to see where Iruka was at.

"Oi. Are you coming or not?" Naruto blurted out. Iruka looked up and noticed he stopped walking. Blushing at his mistake, which he usually never makes, he jogged his way up to the small blonde. Naruto huffed and waited untill Iruka got in-head of him so he'd know where they where going.

Iruka unfolded that neatly,well, um, folded paper.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0 **eHE! eHE! 8:30 outside of the teachers lounge, **0

0 **I'll inform you on our date later! eHE! eHE! **0

0 **(A/N that laugh, you know his neverous laugh...yeah...laughter..)** 0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'That sneaky little bastard!' Iruka stopped at his new office that the school provided for him while he stayed there.

"Here we are." Naruto walked past Iruka mumbling curses under his breath. Iruka sighed 'I don't think he likes me very much. Why did he get so gloomy after I mentioned his home? Something is definently fishy here.' Iruka walked into his office and saw that Naruto was standing right at his desk staring right at him. 'He looks some how familuar...I feel as though I know him, but that's impossible he's not old enough.' A flash of his parents' death went past his mind. Iruka shook the thoughts away and moved over to his big brown shiny new desk.

" Uh...you may take a seat Uzumaki-kun." Naruto nodded and took his seat on the red, long, and leather lounging chair. Iruka took his seat on his big, wheely, and black chair right behind his desk. Iruka looked at Naruto who looked lost into space, so to spark a conversation Iruka cleared his throat. " I would just like to let you know before we speak at all...Everything we say here is completely and utterly confidential. I promise that anything that comes in this room will never leave. Just like writing in a diary."

"Journal." Naruto cut him off staring at the cieling.

"Excuse me?" Iruka folded his hands right below his chin so it can rest on his hands.

"Journal. Diaries are only for girls."

"Oh-well just like writing in a journal. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah...so tell me...what is the worst memory you've ever had?" Iruka choked on nothing. Confused and baffeled by the question, Iruka coughed several times before finally saying somthing.

"Why do you need to know that?" Naruto sat up and clapped his fingers together and fiddled with them on his lap.

"Like you said nothing leaves this room right?"

"Right."

"And people write things that happened to them in a journal right?"

"Well mabey in some ca-"

"Right!?"

"R-right.." Iruka had no idea where this was going, but in the pit of his stomach he didn't like it.

"So be an open journal..I'm positive that you write about the worst thing that ever happened to you in a journal."

"Y-yeah...but..."

Naruto looked Iruka in the eyes and seriously said. "So I'm suppose to trust you with deep dark secrets and yet you can't even reveal your secrets to me?" Iruka gulped louded and his heart pounded in his ears. 'I'm actually losing a conversation. This has never happened before...I heard this kid was a total idot..' Iruka smiled and looked down at his clean desk. 'But I guess fools can be wise.'

"Fine I'll tell you, but first lay down and listen!" Iruka was always very serious when bringing up this subject. It haunted him for years and even now more than 10 years later it still hurts him so to have to explain how his parents got killed. Naruot obeyed and quickly lied down in a comfortable position with his weight on the right side of his body being supported by his elbow and his head resting on his hand.

"Ok...well when I was 11 in a half and my birthday was just 4 weeks ahead." Iruka sighed deeply before continuing "My parents where murded." Iruka explained his tragic past as Naruto Intentively listened.

_Iruka's worst memory. (Iruka's P.O.V.)_

_My legs where tired from running all day at school. My school had recess all day because of our test scores. I ran all the way home, so excited to tell my mom and dad my test grade. I ran to the small, old fashion Japanese house, I loved that house I was born and raised in it._

_"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Things where to quiet for my liking. My feet seemed louder than usual too as they creaked along the wooden floor._

_"Mom? Dad?" I called again and yet still no answer.' They're always home before I get back from school.'_

_"AHHHHHH!" _

_"Kaa-san!" The scream was my mom's! I ran as fast as I could into my parents' bedroom. I stopped at the door and flung it open and saw my mother's bleeding body next to my fathers, right above my mother was a katana sticking out of her skull and holding the katana was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. His icy blue eyes stared at me. His blonde hair was soaked with my parents' blood. I couldn't see his face it seemed obscured by the shadows that lurked in the dark room. The man stared at me and I was froozen to the spot. I desperatly tried sending signals to my brain yelling. 'Move! Get the fuck out of here!' But my body obeyed. I looked once again in horror at the murderer of my parents'. The man looked only a few yeard older than me. Even so I hated this man. I hated him to the burning depths of hell. I watched the man pull the blood stained katana out of my mother's bleeding and writhing body. He swayed and ran after me with his Katana. _

_I panicked, but my feet responded for me. I ran out of the house and the man chasing me chopped right through the rice paper and continued his persuit. I ran and hid underneath our wagon 'tll darkness fell over. I was cold, tired, and the pain of an empty stomach poked at my abdomen. I used most of my strength to crawl out from underneath the wagon and limped back to my house. I walked into the room where my parents now lay dead and cold. My mind was racing because this was my first encounter with death and I wasn't quite recongnizing it. I smiled and laughed nervously._

_"Ok mom, dad he's gone so you can stop playing dead now." My parents didn't laughed nor did they move. I didn't know why, but I felt tears come to my eyes._

_"Mom? Dad? It's ok he's gone! Stop playing! The games over!" I walked over to the murder scene and hovered over my mother. Her eyes where all white and the open wound on her head was __nauseating. I convered my mouth with my left hand and held my stomach with the right. Tears began to trickle down my face and onto my hand. I looked over at my dad who had his shirt ripped open and had a wound on the left side of his chest. _

_"Mommy? Daddy? You guys...?" I silently cried as I fell to my knees. "If you guys are only sleeping that's ok I'll wait right here 'till you wake up and you'll feel all better and we can put this all behind us!"_

_I knew they weren't going to wake up._

_They where going to sleep on for the rest of my life. _

_But that didn't stop me from pretending..._

_I walked over to my dad and covered his wound with their bed sheet. "It's O.K. that will heal in no time dad." I turned to my mom and sat next to her._

_"Mom..remember when you said that you'd never leave me alone?" I pretended that she answered. "Well...I know you won't so please..." I took a pillow from my parents' bed and put it right next to my mother. I didn't care if I got blood on me. I just needed to live in my own world for a little. I lied down next to my mother and fell asleep._

_"I don't want to be left alone...please open your eyes."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Regular P.O.V.)

Naruto's mouth hung open and Iruka slowly opened his eyes to gaze at the boy. Naruto felt very uncomfortable at the moment. He couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that someone else must've had a terrible childhood and still end up sane. Naruto felt even more uncomfortable that it was _his _turn to be an open journal. Iruka was about to open his mouth and say something when the bell for class suddenly rang. Naruto visibly jumped, but never felt so relieved in his life to hear that bell that mean't school's starting.

"Welp that's all we have for today! It's...eheh...8:30 and you knowthatmeansIhavetogetotmyclassandall...BYE!" Naruto grabbed his bag and dashed to his classroom. Iruka stared at the spot which use to be occupied by Naruto.

"Wait 8:30?!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(9:10 homeroom)

"Where the hell is Kakashi!?"

"Yeah, he's never late!"

"This is a first..."

Gaara stole a glance at Naruto who was staring out the window and fingering the scars on his cheeks. Naruto quickly turned his head and caught Gaara staring at him, Gaara almost gave himself whip lash for turning his head that fast.

"Hi Gaara!" The room got silent and all eyes turn to Naruto, Sasuke didn't even bother to look though he was to busy using this chance to escape. Naruto's friendly smile grew gradually smaller as the seconds ticked, his hand slid back down to his side. To make it worse Gaara's eyes wouldn't leave him either. His emerald eyes just stared at Naruto in a suprised type of way. Everyone was staring between Naruto and Gaara. They mostly waited for Gaara to break his arm and light him on fire and Naruto to scream like a little wuss, but Gaara said nothing...did nothing. He just stared. Everyone thought it must've been O.K. so they started up their conversations again. Naruto looked around and sighed. 'Guess I'm not going to be making a new friend to-'

"Uzumaki-kun." Naruto looked at Gaara. He didn't expect his voice to be that cool. Naruto turned his whole body towards the direction of Gaara and nodded.

"..." Gaara stared at him again. With those creepy pupiless eyes.

"I was only saying hi..Gaara..go-gomen if you got all sadistical...uhh..." Gaara now turned his body and full attention on Naruto who was fidgeting under the intense gaze.

"Sadistical?" Naruto slapped his forehead and waved his hand in front of his face trying to babble out an excuse.

"Uhh..that..erm came out wrong...I mea-meant that I didn't erm...know it would've made you an-"

"It's O.K." Gaara spoke cutting off Naruto again. 'Damnit! Let me finish my sentences!'

"Hontone?"

"Yeah...really..." A loud gasp in the room was heard from all of the students and all of them turned at once towards Gaara and Naruto. Sasuke ignored them and peeled Sakura, the pink headed one, off of his arm and stood next to the door of the classroom. Which gave Naruto an idea while he some how watched that act with one eye while still looking at Gaara.

"Gaa-Gaara..."One kid called his name, Gaara glared at him with the intensitity to make parapsycologist crap their pants in horror.

"Uhhh...nevermind!" Gaara glared at anyone else you dared stare back at them. Soon the whole class was facing front in military style.

"Soo..."Naruto stared feeling uncomfortable at the moment, primarily at the fact that Gaara was even starting to scare him now. Gaara recognized the look on Naruto's face and forcefully tried to make a smirk making him look even more creepy then before.

"It's O.K. Gaara...I understand...it's hard for you to smile, but you look crazier when you do attempt to smile...uhh..what I meant was...I like you better when you frown." A needle the size of a horse's head struck through Gaara's heart making it beat faster and louder. He could've sworn that Naruto might be able to hear his heart beat. He stupidly shook his head and turn around to face front.

Naruto watched Sasuke stand in front of the door with his eyes half lidded. Naruto got up and walked his way to Sasuke.

"Hey! Want to hear a joke?!" Naruto cheerfully said to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto thinking in his mind. 'Is this kid dumb? Didn't I just tell him to fuck off earlier?'

"Get the hell away from me." Sasuke refused to move from his save spot where it was easy to run from the horrid girls. Fortunatly Naruto knew it was a safe place to run to too.

Naruto pretending he didn't hear that. He then remembered a joke from one of his favorite shows.

"Ok What did that five fingers say to the face?" Sasuke looked up and actually thought about it for a second.

"SMACK!" Naruto's right hand came roughly against Sasuke's pale and pretty face. The classroom dared not laugh nor say anything. Naruto quickly opened the door and ran out of the room before Sasuke had a chance to know what happened. Gaara snickered as Sasuke stared there stupidly.

"You son..of..a bitch!!!" Sasuke was about to charge out the door when his body clashed with a larger body. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and frowned beneath his mask.

"Detention for you..stupid shit..." Kakashi was in a good mood, but he hated it when kids cursed. He for one cursed a lot, but he disapproved when kids did it.

Sasuke stomped his foot and rammed his hands in his pockets and walked to his seat.'Fucker...lets see you get away at lunch time.' The room was silent, but then a loud burst of laughter broke the silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You got smacked! I didn't think the punk had it in him! Rick James Bi-" Sasuke flung at him and socked him good in the eye. The kid who was known as Kiba fell back in his chair and nursed his eye.

"Uchiha-san get the hell out of my classroom! Don't forget detention either!" Kakashi stood from his desk and pointed in the direction of the door. Sasuke pulled himself together and walked out.

"Kaka-sensei why where you late to class today?"

"Well...there's a new Saying going around that's when a 'Scarecrow' meets a 'Dolphin' They should have sex in the janitor's closet. ...Uh...in short that means don't do drugs...and I... was just... stopping... some kids... from doing drugs ...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT CRAP FOR ANYWAYS?!"

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Sasuke's feet squeaked along the floor. He was pissed. He was more then pissed. He wanted to throtle the blonde and put him in his place. Which was below him.

'Why did the blond act so familuar with him?' 'Did he recongize him from somewhere?' and most importantly of all. 'How dare he slap me?!' He was a goddamn Uchiha for Christ sake! No one! Disrespects a Uchiha. Instead of going to the office Sasuke thought he might take a short trip to the bathroom. When he was about to open the door and short and familuar blond ran into him. Naruto lifted his head and looked into very familuar eyes.

"There you are you bast-"

"Nice seeing 'ya!" Naruto kicked Sasuke in the shin and bolted down the hall. Sasuke grabbed his shin and cursed under his breath for not catching that one.

Naruto turned the corner after he was out of Sasuke's sight and bumped into another person. This time he got knocked on his butt.

"S-Sasuke? But how did-you-move...that fast? I just kicked you in you-wait your not Sasuke.."

"I know.." A smirked spread across the man's face. He stretched out his elegant hand to Naruto. Naruto cautiously looked at it and put his small hand in the bigger one as the man helped him up.

"I'm Itachi. And you?"

"I'm Naruto..." Naruto looked Itachi in the eyes and quickly darted his eyes to the shiny ring on the guys ring finger.

"Want to come with me?" Naruto backed away slowly as the man approached him. 'He looks more delicious in person...' Itachi licked his lips and reached out his hands.

"Uzumaki-kun! Aren't you suppose to be in class?" Naruto turned around and saw Neji heading right for him. His long beautiful hair swayed as he walked his eyes never left Naruto as he closed in on him. Itachi frowned and pull Naruto over to his side. Naruto jerked over to Itachi and lost balance and fell against the wall. Neji went to reach for Naruto when a low growl erupted from Itachi's throat. White eyes locked with red and either one refused to blink.

"Naruto-kun...Kakashi is wondering where you are." Gaara walked cooly over to the trio and pay no attention to the other two. He held his hand out for Naruto, the other two stopped their contest and looked at Naruto wanting him to decide who to go with then and there. Naruto sank down into his little place underneath the creepy gazes of a white eyed pupilless guy, Red eyes with more then one pupil, and green eyes with no pupil.

"Guhh...umm...ermm...O-"

"There you are you little shit!" Sasuke charged full on at Naruto. His blue eyes grew wide as he saw the angry Uchiha running his way.

"Welp got'ta go!!!" Naruto sped down the hallway and out of sight. Sasuke didn't even notice his brother as he sped down the hallway in persuit of the blond.

The three stared dumbfounded at the scene then walked away. Gaara, Itachi, then Neji.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke never being in second sped up and was almost alined with the blond. Naruto tried to move his short legs faster, but the more he pushed then the more they become mush.

Sasuke was always in great shape and can do any sport so of course he caught up. When he caught up they somehow ended up outside running towards a huge Sakura tree. Sasuke leaned in on Naruto and tackled him to the ground. Naruto huffed out the oxygen in his body and coughed in his though. Sasuke straddled the small boy under him and had either hand on the side of Naruto's head. He looked down at huge crystal like azure orbs. Naruto's eyes become slightly watery from being hit so hard and he just blinked as Sasuke only sat there and stared at him.

"Umm...You know from today that was my evil twin who happened to get out of he box I put him in and-"

"Shut-up!" Naruto flinched at the harshness of his voice. He looked up at Sasuke who was shaking and grinding his teeth. His hands clutched the grass beside Naruto. He could feel Sasuke's warm breath on his face and he blushed when he realized how close their faces where.

_Crap...I got myself into some deeeeeeeeeep shit..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0_

_I know this is one of my Shorter chapters, I just wanted to end it here before it got to the good parts...I love doing this to my readers. Makes then anticipate what's going to happen next! And once again __**No summary!**_ _Of next chapter. This chapter is going to be to good to let a bit of it slip. Ja ne_

_Don't forget to comment!!!!!!_


	4. Is it noticable?

**Woot! 4th Chapter!!! Sorry I left you guys hanging last chapter...ehehehe..my fault...Also that is right **_**I dropped Naruto Enzai **_** I have my reasons and If you like to know my reasons feel free to Pm me. Just please not anything threatening...I am really looking forward to my reviews of this chapter! I didn't get as many as I had hoped for my last chapter. That made me sad..and you know what happens to a writer when they're sad...I ate icecream..lots of it...and it was really TASTY! But you guys made me feel fat from eating all of the icecream and with the thought of you guys thinking I made a crappy chapter. I had no other options I had to...T-They made me watch...Spongebob! I felt so cheap! It was terrible! Dammit I'm ranting again...**

**All I ask out of my darling readers is just to review...atleast this chapter...please? Or I'll kidnap your pet! Or worse...make you watch the Discovery channel!**

**Dum dum dum!**

**And read the closing passage for the questionair for my next chapter! You decide!!!! If you want to reply just add **_**Reply to Comment Dattebayo! **_ **And You're comment and my reply will be posted on my next chapter!**

**Welp now let's begin the chapter!**

**Can't you hear my silent screams?**

Sasuke's body began shaking. He never felt more angry and confused at someone who he didn't know in his life! All Naruto did underneath him was anticipate and guess how hard Sasuke's hit where and how they where going to come. Hey a guys got to be prepared for these types of things. The thing he wasn't prepard for where the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Naru-chan.." Naruto immediatly froze to the spot. No blinking...chest barely rising and falling...not a muscle moved.

"Mah..Naru-chan you made me angry...you know what I'm going to do to you now don't you?" Naruto's eyes grew wide with fear and unrealization of who it was. He frantically turned to the side knocking Sasuke off of him and curled into a tight ball, his hands shielding his head which was tucked into his knees, and he was rocking his body reciting the phrase:

"Please...not tonight...don't be angry with me...I'm sorry...Please..not tonight...don't be angry with me...I'm sorry.." Sasuke stared at Naruto bewildered on what caused him to take such a pathetic form.

"Oi Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto shoulders and Naruto flinched from the touch and tried to scooch away.

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to anger you Arashi!" Sasuke got on one knee and inched closer to Naruto. 'Who's Arashi?' Sasuke was about to reach for him again when another body moved in front of him blocking Naruto from his reach.

"Didn't I send you to the office?" Sasuke looked up at Kakashi who was now staring at Naruto with a concerned...from what he could tell...look on his face. Sasuke stood up and looked at Naruto who was still in his position.

"What's going on?" Sasuke stepped towards Naruto, but Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke restricting him from moving any further.

"I...said..leave. I'll take care of him."

"What about the class? You left them?" He personally didn't give a flying cat, but for some reason he wanted to sit by Naruto untill this stage or attack was over.

"I left Shikamaru to teach them. I was worried about Naruto so I came looking for him...Now go."

"Wait...Shik-"

"I said go! We'll talk about it in detention!" Sasuke hesitantly obeyed and walked away from the other two and back to the classroom. Kakashi turned back to Naruto and shook his head. 'What did he say or do that triggered this! I can finally use it to bust your father...or it might turn out like _last time_ and then we're all screwed.' Kakashi then picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him off to the gym. He knew he couldn't bring this to the Principle, Tsunade. She would for sure go to Sasuke and find out what happened, thinking it was about his home go to his home and try to bust Arashi. Then Naruto would be in for one hell of a time. All Kakashi had to do was rush it slowly. His father was one hell of a smart guy and he wasn't going to let his father out-smart and dodge everything that they threw at him next time.

_We'll get him for sure...next time...Hopefully you'll be here to see it..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke walked into the office and ran his pale fingers through his jet black hair. 'Dammit...I want to know what happened...why did he do that? He froze when I said Naru-chan...wait Naru-chan?'

_"Naru-chan." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke could visibly see the boy start to shake. His bright blue eyes grew wide with fear and guilt and shame all at once, the same look he had when Sasuke first saw him this morning._ Sasuke shook his head from the memory. 'When did that happen?'

Sasuke looked down at his sneakers and thought about this for a second. 'Something must be going on at his home...I know it...why else would that kid have a panic attacked by just being called a name like that. But...what happened? Hmmm...none of my buisness anyways..as long as he knows who's boss...' But deep down he had a little place that wanted to help Naruto..and mabey..if possible

Be friends with him...'Che..'Sasuke mentally smacked himself. 'Yeah right like I'd be friends with a mongrel like that. Anyways that kid hates me'

Sasuke turned the heel to walk out and bumped into a girl holding out a pink letter with a heart sealing it shut. Her head was down and her red hair hung over her face, but you could still clearly tell that she was blushing.

"P-please accept this!" Sasuke turned his head to the side and sighed. 'Damn...already..?'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto sat up on the bench and looked at Kakashi who was sitting right beside him.

"Wh-What am I doing in here..." Kakashi turned his head and worryingly looked at Naruto.

"You..p-passed out from running" Kakashi sighed deeply before continuing. "...Naruto?"

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi was a little tooken back by the harsh tone in Naruto's voice. 'He knows what question I'm going to ask...'

"If there's anything you want to talk abou-" Naruto furiously stood up from the bench and bit his bottom lip.

"Why would I tell you anything!? So you can change up the story when you talk to my dad!? My-My Dad has done...Nothing! Just quit gettin' into my buisness! This has nothin' ta do with you!?" Kakashi also stood from his seat and glared at Naruto.

"You know damn well there's something going on in there?! What are you scared of!" Naruto's eyes began to water, he knew all he could do was lie. Lie to protect himself. That's all that really mattered. _Protect yourself because it's not like anyone else is going to do it for you_. Those where Kyuubi's words, and he held them close to his heart.

"I'm scared...I'M SCARED OF EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!? Since when did you care?! Huh?! As long as you finish your duty that's all that matters to you!? If it weren't for me being in this school you wouldn't even pay a second thought to my well being! If you cared so much you wouldn't let me get bullied! If you cared so much you would stand up for me when people say those mean things instead of silently disagreeing! If you cared so much you would-you would-" Naruto tears finally leaked from his eyes. He brought up an arm shield himself from Kakashi. He knew Kakashi would be staring at him with a mocking eye. Just like everyone else. Kakashi reached out his hand and Naruto slapped it away before running off for the lockers.

' Why am I so alone in this world! W-why is it always me? Can't I have one break? Please...help me...I hate it! I can't stand it anymore!" Naruto ran to the first bench and let out all of his locked up sadness, his emptiness, his worthlessness, and the rest of his hope.

"You're not the only one.." A deep husky voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. He quickly wiped away the tears and looked up to see Gaara standing in the locker doorway with Naruto's orange and black bookbag dangling from his fore-arm.

"G-Gaara?" Gaara walked up to Naruto and sat down beside him. Naruto looked at Gaara, who seemed to have a worried look on his face.

"My father..." Naruto choked on his breath. ' Don't tell me...'

"My father and I always get into fights...he ends up beating me and throwing me out for the night..." Naruto wiped the left over tears with his uniform jacket's sleeve and stared at Gaara with wide blue eyes. 'He has problems...too?'

" Sometimes I don't even know If I can go back to next day. It's becoming more hard for me to remember a time when he didn't fight." Naruto bowed his head and thought of the last time his father, mother, and himself went out, but the memory seemed...blurry and unrecognized.

"I'd stay over at my uncles for the night, but as the days went on he became more and more insane. One night he just charged at me with a butcher knife and blamed me for my mother's death. I was able to run out of the house on time, but he came out onto the porch and looked at me and said. "Look into my eyes...don't you ever fucking forget them...they are going to seek you out in hell!" Then he took the butcher night and slashed his own neck.." Gaara tilted his head to the side and looked at Naruto. " You seem to share the same pain as me. You just tend to show yours more often."

Naruto looked at Gaara and forced a tiny smile. ' Pain like me...Finally someone..who knows pain...not exactly...but got a taste of how I feel.'

"T-thanks Gaara...h-hey.."

Gaara held out the bookbag for Naruto to grab. "Hm?"

Naruto took the bookbag and chewed on his bottom lip. "Mabey...if it's..alright...would you...like to be...friends?" That was the hardest thing Naruto's had to do in a long time. He hasn't had a single friend since Kyuubi. He so use to being alone, that it's painful to be alone now. Yesterday he got a taste of what it felt like to be able to enjoy being around someone, the friendliness of someone's face, but all of it came back and smashed itself into tiny little particles that aren't visible to the naked eye. He'd been hurt a lot, but for the first time today it felt like someone was surving up a dish of ripped out heart on a silver platter. 'Fucking Sasuke...'

"Ah..." Gaara was lost for words. He didn't know why he even told Naruto that. It just came out. Naruto, noticing the delay in the sentence bowed his head and stood up.

"Oh...I see..it's ok..I mean why would anyone want to be friends with me right? I'm just that kid that did that horrible thing right?" A tear slid off Naruto's nose and landed on the cold tiled ground. Naruto walked passed Gaara and made it to the stalls when Gaara grabbed his wrist.

"No...what...I meant..was s-sure..." Gaara once again tried to force his lip muscles to go into a smile or atleast a smirk. Naruto wiped his eyes and smiled brightly at Gaara. Naruto couldn't have felt better that day. The thing is his day was already crappy. Naruto nodded happily and all of a sudden just threw his arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara stood his ground, but was still a little shocked. He could faintly hear Naruto humming a tune in his ear. He smirked and didn't know what to do after that, he just listened to Naruto's humming and couldn't help but recognize it. (A/N If you're wondering about the tune it's that one from episode 80 where Gaara was being carried off by Temari and Kankuro)

'A friend! I can't believe it! I, Uzumaki Naruto, has made a friend!' Naruto retracted his arms and walked off to the stall and got dressed in his gym clothes. The usual long blue sweatpants, long orange t-shirt, and a blue shirt over it. He was lucky that the gym had air-conditioning or he would've been roasted. He walked out and looked at the clock. 'Whew, three more minutes and homeroom is done!' Naruto looked out of the gym and peeked into the hallway. He saw Gai-sensei carrying Kakashi on his back running through-out the halls.

"Don't you just love the breeze Kakashi!? The fountain of youth never stops running just because it's dehydrated, hungry, and has lack of sleep!" Kakashi looked like he didn't even have a choice or say in the matter.

"Dammit Gai! Put me down!" Naruto turned around and picked up a basketball. 'How creepy...' Naruto noticed Gaara walking out on the court bouncing a basketball, he really did look cool, but then again scary. Naruto just smiled brightly and waved at Gaara.

"Hey Gaara want to shoot some hoops?!" He had the feeling he was going to like being able to talk to someone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke couldn't have felt more relieved to get out of that office and away from that red-head. It's like she had multi-personallity syndrome. (A/N I'm really wondering what that's called...I think my friend has it, but I don't want to say anything 'cause I'll sound like an idiot.) Sasuke sighed as he walked up to his locker. When he reached the hallway he could clearly see a group of people around his locker, like they're waiting for him or something. 'I hope they're not groupies...' Sasuke reached his locker and saw a fat kid with swirls on his cheeks, The kid who he punched earlier, his eye was now beginning to take color, and a creepy looking kid with dark glasses and his jacket looked large and the collar covered half of his face. Sasuke stopped and put his hand on his hip.

"It seems you're waiting for someone." The dog looking one smirked and stepped in front of the rest.

"Isn't it obvious? Where waiting for you." A dog's head peeked from his black dufflebag and disappeared back into the large back.

"Well, what is it?" Sasuke ran his hand though his hair and glared at them.

"Oooo suave...Ok, well, you know Uzumaki Naruto right?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"I personally have a feeling that you can kick some serious ass, and from the display today, you don't like him to much and he doesn't like you."

"You're point?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join up with us and make that freak's life a leaving hell. All we do is beat the shit out of him and play pranks on him."

"So what you're saying is you want me to join your childish game of who can make the odd one cry first?" Sasuke had no idea why, but he was getting really irratated.

"Well, not those exact words, but yeah." The brown hair boy flicked his nose with his thumb and pointed to the fat kid. "This is Akimichi Chouji, he's the one who puts the hurting on 'em," He stretched out his arm and pointed to the one with the glasses. "This is Aburame Shino, he usually lures them or comes up wit' the plan." Then his tan thump shot up at himself, " And I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I chase after them if they try to run and I like to give them a reminder on their face just how much we don't like 'em."

Sasuke put his hand up and turned the palm towards the 'gang'

"I'm not interested joining your self-pity group. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get my things." Chouji looked at Kiba and Kiba gave them the signal to back off.

"Whatever. Don't worry I know you'll come back wanting to join us." Sasuke hmph and got his things from the locker before making his way down to gym.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0

When everyone gathered at the gym Gai dropped Kakashi off at his classroom and ran back to the gym. Everyone was standing at the far east of the gym and chatting, Gaara and Naruto where up against the wall muttering comments on who was the bigger ass in the classroom. Kiba,Sasuke, and Neji where nominated top asses of the gym class.

"Yosh! Minna! We're all going swimming today!" Naruto cursed under his breath and sunk his head between his knees.

"Yes! I know you guys didn't know about it..." 'Swimming? How the hell am I suppose to cover myself! Gai-sensei will think there's something up if I dive in the pool with sweats and a long shirt on.'

"That's why! Out of my own pocket! I bought you all speedos!!!! Besides you Chouji. I found a nice curtain for you! Just kidding I got you swim shorts..." 'Holly hell! I definalty won't be able to cover ANYTHING with those on!'

"You're joking..."

"Indeed I'm not joking!"

"This is an all boys class!"

"I know so don't by shy!!!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!!"

"That's the spirit Lee!"

"I'm not doing it..."

"Yes or you will fail!!!"

"Shit!"

"I dont' care what you do I'm not putting those damned things on." Naruto said, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

"You will put them on or you will be with me after school doing push-ups 'till your arms feel like wet noodles!" Naruto opened an eye and shrugged.

"Che...I'm not doing it, you might as well save your breath, your going to need it to blow up your date tonight." Gai picked up Naruto by the arm and hoisted him above his head.

"What I do is none of your buisness! Now I said put on the damn swimming wear or I'll put it on for you!!!" Gaara got up and held out his hand to Naruto, Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at them. Naruto blushed a little before grabbing Gaara's sleeve and having him get pulled out of the gym floor and into the locker. Sasuke felt a light tinge of something in his chest, he gently rubbed the feeling away and walked towards the lockers.

Naruto was having some serious issues, the one Gai gave him looked like they belonged to Paris Hilton's dog. He put them on and felt like his butt would be hanging out if he swam to hard ,and that he knew someone was going to see those bruises or that scar, or that open wound. Naruto put on his socks, and was thankfull that they where knee high, and they where clean due to Kakashi's kindness of washing his clothes. He put on his long sleeve orange shirt and walked out of the changing stall.He saw a mirror and turned to look at his reflection. He looked like his head was threatening to crush his body beneath him. He looked so thin, and his big clunky sneakers didn't help the effect either. He looked in the mirror and saw Neji's reflection, Neji smirked and walked past him not even bothering to cover up a little, but Naruto didn't know as soon as he was out of Neji's sight he hugged that towel around him like it dear God.

Gaara walked up to him, he was wearing long blue shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah, but where did you get the-"

"I brought them along with me. Let's go." Naruto nodded and wrapped the towel that Gai-sensei layed out around his waist as he followed Gaara to the swimming pool. Before he walked out he forgot about his bookbag.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Gaara I forgot my bookbag! I'll meet you at the pool." Gaara hesitantly nodded and headed towards the pool as Naruto made his way back for his bookbag. Naruto reached for his bookbag when pale fingers curled around his wrist and jerked him up to meet with obisedian eyes.

"Huh? W-Wah?" Sasuke glared at him and loosened his grip on the small tan wrist, but didn't let go. He didn't want an episode to happen again.

"He's your new friend eh?" Naruto snatched his hand away and grabbed his bookbag.

"Came back to feed on the rest of my dignity huh? And what's it to 'ya anyways? You didn't want anything to do with me remember?" Naruto walked towards the door, but Sasuke's hand flew up and forcefully shut the door, and a loud bang erupted though-out the locker.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Yeah! He's my friend! Now move and mind your own buisness." Naruto walked foreward but Sasuke's hand was still pressed up against the door.." What now? You want to ask me who my favorite teacher is? Or how many times I talk to myself?" Sasuke's glared deepened and he grabbed Naruto by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You still haven't realized who you're talking to now do you? You the dirt beneath my feet, you're of lower standard than me, you-"

"That doesn't mean I have to seek your attention and praise you like everyone else now does it?" Naruto glared right back at Sasuke, Sasuke's grip tightened as he lifted Naruto off his feet. Naruto's hands flew up and tried prying the pale hand off. His feet dangeled as he tried to suck in any bit of air. Sasuke noticed Naruto's pathetic attempt to free himself and smirked in Naruto's face. He closed his face in on Naruto's, Naruto didn't notice due to the fact that his eyes where close.

"Hmph...loser..." Sasuke dropped Naruto and walked away, Naruto dropped to the ground and gasped for air. 'Fucking Ass-hole!!! What the hell was that about!?' Naruto cought his breath and ran out of the gym. When he got to the pool no one besides Lee was in the pool, Lee was the top gymnist and sports player, he looked like Gai-sensei's son, but after some freak stole both of their blood and tested it, it confirmed they weren't related. Naruto looked around, everyone else was sitting on the benched with their towels around their waist. The small blond walked to the pool and stared into it. How he loathed his own reflection, he had a hard time thinking of even wondering why he was made this way. Sometimes he wished he was born really ugly, like a monkey just came into the birth room and beat him with a stick.

Gai walked out of the teachers' office and glared at everyone who was sitting down on the bench. To Naruto's surprise Iruka was right behind him in blue and green swim shorts. Iruka locked eyes with him and began jogging his way. Naruto looked at his arm and saw orange, 'What the hell is going to say about this!' Naruto flung his shoes off and threw his towel to the bench before quickly plunging into the pool. He wanted to stay under and drown himself, but he swam back up after atleast 8 seconds to catch his breath.

"O-Oi Naruto..Are you ok?" Iruka bent down so his face was closer to Naruto's.

"I'm f-fine Iruka-sensei." Naruto heard the pool room's door fly open and Kakashi's body popped out from behind it.

"Iruka's here!?" Kakashi looked around frantically, Iruka blushed before looking around and then diving into the pool. Kakashi ran up to Naruto, not even worried at the fact that he was wearing a long T-shirt in the pool.

"Is Iruka here?" Naruto felt Iruka touch his leg, Naruto put up his hands and shook his head.

"Ehh...no...sorry Kakashi...he's not in here." Kakashi's head drouped as he walked out of the pool room. Once Kakashi left, Naruto tapped Iruka who frantically popped up and gasped for air.

Naruto cheesed a big smile trying to surpress a laugh. "Nice escape route Iruka-sensei. 37 seconds not bad."

"That man's creeeepy." Iruka shivered from the coldness of the pool and from the thoughts of Kakashi seducing him. Iruka floated on his back and away from Naruto.

"I'll need to speak to you later Naruto." Naruto turned around an nodded before doggy paddling to the edge of the pool.

"Oi Gaaaraaa!" Naruto waved his right arm, while keeping himself on the ledge with the left. Gaara seemed to be already staring at Naruto, but tried to play it off, he tried looking more down and sent a small, and almost invisible microwave, (ahahaha get it?) at Naruto.

"Aren't you going to come swimming?!" Gaara shook his head and pointed to the thick blackness arounds his eyes. 'He's afraid his bags will run? Wait what are those?'

"What are you doing in there with a long sleeve shirt on?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was standing over him with his speedo on, revieling all. Naruto quickly adverted his eyes away from Sasuke and hid his blush.

"I fell in...what's it to 'ya?" Sasuke kept a straight face on and sighed.

"I saw you fling your things and jump in. No use lying to me." Naruto shook his head and swam away from the Uchiha. 'Che..bastard...I fucking hate him now! He seems to get amusement by pissing me off!' Naruto swam away and bumped into the upper-classmen Sai. He looked almost exactly like Sasuke just different in that creepy way.

"Oh s-sorry." Naruto apologized, but Sai wasn't paying any attention to his face, he was looking down in the pool like he was trying to reveal something with his eyes.

"Hey! What're doing?!" Sai looked up at him and smiled.

"I always wondered if you had a penis, you were actually beginning to fool me, it's hard to see but it's there."

"Why you little bastard who-"

"Oi, Usurantonkachi who said I was finished talking to you?" Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke swimming towards him, Sai looked at Sasuke with an delighted look on his face. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulder, Naruto yipped as he looked out to Sasuke again who had a furious look on his face, he looked back at Gaara and could practically see stream rising out of his ears. Neji stood up from his seat and stared at Sai.

"Get the hell off of me!" Naruto put his hands on Sai's chest to try and pry him away, but Sai didn't seem to want to let go. Sasuke's glare deepened as he swam closer, he stopped about 3 inched away from Naruto. He grabbed Sai's hands and easily, almost effortlessly seperated him from Naruto. Sai looked up and smiled at Sasuke.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Sasuke drifted Naruto away from Sai as he brushed his hair up from his face with his free hand.

"What does it look like? Getting him away from a creep like you." Sai look at him with a puzzeled look.

"Do you share a bond with this person? Why on earth would you want to do it with such an angry look Uchiha-san?" Sasuke glared at Sai before letting a sigh escape from his mouth.

"No.I.Do.Not." Sai reached out for Naruto, only to have his hand hit really hard by Neji.

"I'll take him." Neji gently placed Naruto's hand into his, right infront of Sasuke, before smirking and making off with Naruto to the shallow end. Naruto looked more confused than the rest of the people in the gym. When they got to the shallow end the water was about up to his chin. 'Who the hell ever thought 5 feet was shallow?'

Neji looked around inquisitivly before asking Naruto. "Hey you know about that ramen thing I gave you? I was wondering if you wanted to come on me-I mean with me one of these days." Naruto looked around glassy-eyed before nodding. "Great, this weekend then?" Out of no-where Lee popped up underneath Neji, lifting him up on his shoulders.

"You're going somewhere Neji-kun? You told me you where getting shipped off to Curry lane." Neji's eyebrow twitched as he hushed down a blush.

"Lee what are you doing? This is quite unsettling for a man to do such a thing!" Neji put his hand on his groin to seperate it from Lee's neck. He caught something while talking to Naruto and didn't want anyone else to see. Most of the guys in the school had the hots for Neji, so he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, by having them get a snapshot of him with a woody, while being carried by Rock Lee, they might get the wrong idea.

"Nonsense Neji-kun! Let's go swimming out to the deep end!" Without consent Lee dashed to the deep end taking Neji with him.

"Okay! Everyone! Where done here!" Gai motioned everyone to come near him before they leave. Naruto took the chance to swim to the deep end to leap out and throw his towel on. Gaara morphed over to him and watched him with a questioning eye, Naruto looked up and knew what he was looking at him for. 'Dammit Sasuke! Why do you always have to be such an ass!' Naruto put his hand up and waves it infront of his face in a confused gesture. He looked over and watched the boys start to leave.

"Um..I personally don't know what even happened over there, so don't look at me like I planned it all out." Gaara crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke's back.

"I don't like him.." Gaara murmured under his breath.

"Don't worry, neither do I." Naruto said, feeling like he was reassuring Gaara of something. Gaara nodded and held his hand out to Naruto, but before he could take it Iruka strolled over to Naruto and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Um..Uzumaki-kun. Please follow...me." Naruto turned his head at Iruka and nodded before getting up and looking back at Gaara, who nodded knowing Naruto had to go before turning around and leaving.

"Ok..where to. You're office? " Naruto moved his finger in a circle indicating that he wanted Iruka to turn around.

"Uhh...yeah." Iruka blushed for a second before turning around and letting Naruto change. Naruto looked around making sure no one was left in the area before peeling off the sufforcating speedo, and replacing it with Spongebob underwear. (Hehehehe..) When he finished putting on the clothes he tapped Iruka lightly on the shoulder and walking infront of him.

When they got to the office Iruka sat down at his desk and signalled Naruto to take his seat on the long red seat once again. Iruka put his hands together before lightly resting his chin on it.

"Uzumaki-"

"Just call my Naruto." Naruto beamed a Iruka.

"Ok..Well Naruto I was informed that Uchiha Sasuke and yourself got into a little problem this morning, can you tell me what that was about?" Naruto lowered his eyes to the ground before he shook his head.

"Kaka-sensei told you?"

"He's worried about you Naruto, and so am I. Please tell me what happened." Naruto fiddled his fingers in his closed hands and chewed on his bottom lip.

"He-he threatened...to-to beat me up, so I just put myself in a shell." Iruka looked unconvinced and scooted his chair out infront on his desk and closed the gap between them.

"Kakashi told me that you where talking to yourself, repeating a phrase." Naruto looked at the clocked that ticked painfully slow.

"I-I was only trying to tell...Sasuke to get off of me." Iruka narrowed his eyes for a quick second before standing up.'Che..no luck..he won't tell me.."

"Soo..what's your favorite food?" Iruka looked around the room inspecting it, as if he just seen it for the very first time. Naruto turned his head back around and away from the clock.

"Ramen. Miso...Ramen..I haven't had it in a long time, just the stuff in a package or a cup." Iruka turned his attention back to Naruto before asking another question.

"Oh? How come you haven't gone for the real stuff lately." Naruto bit his tounge, and looked down at the floor again.

"Well, I didn't ever have someone to go with. You might not know, but I'm not exactly mister popular at this school, or any school." Naruto said that last part sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Want to go with me to the IchiRaku Ramen spot sometime?" Naruto looked up at Iruka and smiled.

"You paying?" Iruka nodded happily and scratched the back of his head.

"Are you going to go to lunch?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Naurto stood up and threw his bookbag over his shoulders before taking his leave. He walked slowly to the cafeteria sucking in all of the beautiful fresh surrounding and air. He was about to turn the corner before he caught a glimpes of Itachi and Sasuke and hid back behind the building straining his hears to listen to their conversation.

"Little brother you aren't doing anything with that Naruto kid now are you?"

"No, he's just a cocky little bastard."

"Good because I don't want to have to remind you again."

"Of course not, I don't even know him."

"He's mine and don't you forget it."

"Do whatever the fuck it is that you have to do you sick bastard."

"Hmph, that a good boy little brother..."

"Che, whatever...I have to get to lunch."

"Ok, but remember, if I hear anything about you and Naruto, I won't hold back, and I will force you to watch, just like last time." Naruto covered his mouth and silenced a gasp that was about to escaped through his mouth. He ran back to the nearest door, opened it and shut it really hard before continuing walking to the lunch room. This time when he turned the corner he bumped into Sasuke's chest and rocked back onto his heels.

"Woah!" Naruto tried to keep his balance, but felt himself falling.

"Naruto!"He didn't know why he didn't hit the ground yet. He opened an eye and saw Sasuke's face extremely close to his with their nose just about touching. He looked around to see one of Sasuke's arms holding him up by the bottom of his back, and the other arm holding his hand. Naruto blushed deeply before standing back up on his feet trying to regain back some of his composure.

"W-What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned around, but Naruto could see a faint blush on his face too.

"M-My body acted on it's own accord, don't think that I actually wanted to do that."

"Whatever bastard." Sasuke tugged on his own collar attempting to fix it. 'Damn out of all of the people in the _world_ to run into it had to be this half-brained blond.'

"Hmph, waste of me time" Sasuke said loudly enough for Naruto to hear before walking away from Naruto. Naruto just wanted to scream. He chased after Sasuke and when he finally caught up with him he punched him clear across the face, he watched the reaction Sasuke made, while breathing heavily.

"Sasuke! You're such an ass! You act like you can just walk over everyone and they'll be just Dandy with it! Well, guess what they're not!! I'm sick and tired of you. I've had just about enough of you today! What's your deal with me!? Do you have something against me!?" Sasuke stared wide eyed at Naruto as he held the side of his face, he felt like something was trying to come back to him. 'What's happening to me? I seem to remember...'

"I-I hate you Sasuke!!!!" _Hate,hate hate hate..._ Sasuke's brows knitted together as he tried to piece together that sentence not quite understanding. When he finally realized what Naruto said he grabbed Naruto by the wrist and slammed his against the wall. Naruto let out a small whimper as his back hit the cold, tan, brick wall.

"I can't let you do that." Sasuke had one arm up right beside Naruto's head and the other cupping Naruto's chin.

"What do you mmmffffppphhh-" Sasuke crashed his lips onto Naruto's before he could finish his sentence and mouth the words. _Shut up_, to Naruto. Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke, as Sasuke stared back into the blue orbs.

_Sasuke's kissing me...Sasuke's kissing me!!! _

_OH NO SASUKE'S KISSING ME!!!!!!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0

**YattaDone this chapter! Wooo! **

_**Spoiler of next chapter!!!!**_

**Iurka meets up with a person who seems all to familiar. Naruto's father is back for him at school. Also Orochimaru the science teacher enters. Naruto trys to avoid Sasuke at all cost, while Sasuke tries to get Naruto to say something at all cost. Oooooo very hectic chapter next time! Please stay tuned!!!!**

_**End of Spoiler I know you had to strain yourself to not read it but go ahead.**_

**Shoneyaoi's questionair!!!! **

**Question: Who shall be the main hinting for Naruto in my next chapter? You choose!**

**A. Sasuke**

**B. Gaara**

**C. Itachi**

**D. Neji**

**F. Make it an KakaIru!**

**G. Other (Post it in your reply) **

**Thank you!**

**Shonenyaoi.**


	5. Run away from me

**Oh my god, people I am sooooooo sorry for not having this in anytime sooner. I just couldn't seem to be able to fit it in, but since I care for each and every single one of you guys I decided and vowed to make time! That is my way of the N-…Nintendo! –I'm not much of a ninja…. - Oh yeah and since so many people voted for both Gaara and Itachi and a lot of SasuNaru I decided to just do all three! This is going to be by far the longest chapter I made so I can make it up to you guys for the long behind my due date thing. –The person who makes me do my chapters has been a pain for the last couple months! -.And yes, yes, Ms. Johnson I remember you pestering me aswell. -My readers you don't want to know who this psyco lady is...um...just kidding Ms. Johnson..- I'll be free for the next like 2 in a half weeks so, be prepared for more chapters coming your way! It'll just be me coffee and like 300 reviews and e-mails to reply to and chapters to write.**

**-I'm using Microsoft Word so hopefully not as much spelling errors…-**

**:Authors Note For Interaction with Reviewers: Just to make you guys' time more funnier...I decided to post up a random review from someone onto the rest of my stories, you know something funny and all at that type of sense, or I can post one of those flammer reviews so I can send a wave of rabid yaoi fans onto them! -stands out on ledge with finger pointing to sky -:Authors Note For Interaction with Reviewers:**

**Ok here are the reviews that I'm going to reply to.**

**From: ****Xxkawaii-chanXx ****uuwa! i cant wait for the next exciting chapter...wat did i Just say? hm as for the poll thingy anything but f. not that i dont like kakairu i just like it as a side thing.not main. so wait... naruto was wearing a shirt during the swimming? or what? because i was kinda confused as to why nobody saw anmarks on his body. i think that someone(besides kakashi) should like start realising whats happening to poor naru-chan. i just though of the ocean, because of tide (naru)OMG GODZILLAH!...Ja! **

kawaii

**My reply: Yes, yes he was, he only flung of his socks and sneakers before hopping in. Nobody saw any because -looks around and leans in- the only ones allowed to stare are Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, and other people whom I put with him. Actually no ones really worried about Naruto because they don't care for him...guh…you're about to make me give away my story...sly sly...I caught you just in time...**

**ShonenYaoi**

**Second:**

**From: ****Fox Loves Shinigami ****this fic should totally b GaaraNaruto. will u tell more about Kyuubi later on? great fic update soon Ja**.

**My reply: Actually I planned on starting out this fanfic with a lil' something something from Kyuubi so be patient my good reviewer. **

**ShonenYaoi**

**And last one for this chapter! **

**YamiTenshi****First, it's schizophrenzia.  
Chi: She knows because she has it. Along with OCD, arithmomania, pack-rat syndrome... She's a pretty screwed up girl.  
Tenshi: Hey! I'm not that screwed up!  
Chi: Just tell her the pairing you want, crazy girl.  
Tenshi: Morgana, Chi's being mean again...  
Chi: She wants NaruGaa. Trust me. Now I have to go, because she's having one of those moments inside her head... **

Arithmomania- A mental illness that makes the person compulsively count just about everything.  
Pack-rat syndrome- An obsessive desire to hoard things and an almost complete inability to throw things away.

Odori Odori Kakumei!  
YamiTenshi

**Me reply: Gee, well thanks, you made me feel a lot stupider than I am. Lol, just kidding. I could never fail English that's unpossible! Lol and since GaaNaru and ItaNaru where tied for the longest I just decided to make this one HELL of a lot longer chapter to try and fit BOTH pairings into this chapter. And your speech confuses me, half of the time I thought you where refering to me..(I though I'd have to pack up the monkey again and move to a different state...) But that's beside the point... Oh yeah (points at "Chi") Don't criticize! Wait until you meet someone like me! Muhahahahaha! (Gets on all fours and pounces off to find fresh baby pickles to feed on.)**

"**Woohooo! I is wonnnnerrraful!**

**:Disconnected:**

**ShonenYaoi**

**Sa! Now let's get on with the story!**

**Can't you hear my silent screams?**

(Kyuubi P.O.V.)

I walked up to the camera and pushed the record button on the left upper side of the device before walking back over to the hard metal chair and taking a seat. I fiddled with my thumbs until I heard a 'beep' come from the camera indicating that it was on and ready. I looked into the camera before finally speaking.

"This world...it hasn't been to kind to me 'ya know?" I looked down at my almost disfigured bare arms. "I have no family, yet I still feel tortured by them. They left me on purpose, without a purpose, and to live with no purpose, that much I know." I ran my blond hair over my face and looked down. " N-Naruto...I'm sorry, I lied to you. I don't have any parents. I only told you that I did so my alibi would work on it's own." I heaved a sigh deep from within my lungs feeling it so hard to get this out. "The truth is... It was your father that did all of this to me, not my father who was in a drunken or angry state. He'd come find me when he knew you wouldn't be asking about either one of us."

I fidgeted around in the chair suddenly finding it a difficult task to get comfortable. "Actually he started doing this to me about 4 days after we met and became friends. He said I looked just like you, but more grown and handsome instead of cute." I glanced down at my arms that had ugly little white scars running up and down them. "I hope that you'll get a chance to see this, but some how I feel as though I won't be around to see your reaction…" I knew I had to say it, I swallowed what felt like a rock before continuing. " I-I loved you...for as long as I could remember...I just couldn't bring myself to say it, but it seemed your father already knew...he'd taunt me about your body. So I'm guessing it's happening to you too."

I suddenly felt an urge to destroy everything around me, I had no idea why this always happened, but every time I thought about Naruto, this would happen. It happened all to frequently. "Naruto...there was always something dark...that lurked deep within me." I brought my hand up to one side of my face and looked into the camera with my uncovered red eye. 

"And some how I feel like it's going to burst all to soon..."

I heard two beeps then the red glow on my camera suddenly flicked off. My camera's batteries died... I guess tonight will be the last time...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"What do you mmmffffppphhh-" Sasuke crashed his lips onto Naruto's before he could finish his sentence and mouth the words_. _Shut up_, _to Naruto. Naruto stared wide-eyed at Sasuke, as Sasuke stared back into the blue orbs._

_Sasuke's kissing me...Sasuke's kissing me! _

_OH NO SASUKE'S KISSING ME!_

Sasuke looked almost angry as he stared into Naruto's eyes before letting his own slid shut. Naruto's hands clutched halfway before bringing them up to Sasuke's shoulders and trying to pry him off. He gave a slight push the first time before he felt Sasuke's mouth come into more contact with his own. Now, Naruto started freaking out. He started pushing with more force, but let out a yelp when Sasuke's fingernails dug into his shoulder. 

After a few moments of uncomfort, Naruto began to loosen up until he felt a hot wet tongue try to pry open his mouth. Out of reaction to shock he brought his knee up and smashed Sasuke's jewels. Even though he didn't mean it just happened out of reaction. It all felt like it happened in a quick second, Sasuke's eyes widened as far as they could go. When his mind registered the pain, Sasuke crippled over and fell to the ground holding onto his private woody cursing under his breath. Fortunately up until now he's been able to live life without getting hit there, but it was an unbelievable pain that shook his body. 

Naruto brought up his hand and wiped his mouth, so many thoughts where running through his mind, he wanted to apologize, but the first thing that came through first was _run...get the hell out of here!_ Just after that crossed his thoughts Naruto turned the heel and ran at full speed to the cafeteria. He ran as fast as he could to get away from that. _I can't believe I let him do that! Why did he do it in the first place! Is he trying to joke with me! Well I'm not amused! Not at all!_ His short legs ran past all the people staring at him giving him weird looks of disgust and fear. He suddenly felt the urge to be around someone who cared. 

When he got to the huge Sakura tree he saw Gaara right up ahead and ran to him. _Ha! Perfect timing Gaara!_

"Oi! G-Gaaarrraa!" Gaara recognizing the voice stopped walking and turned around. When he saw Naruto he knew something just happened, his usually slightly tanned face was flushed, he was blushing like crazy, and his hair was messier than usual. He slowly lifted up his hand and waved. Trying to make it seem like everything gone by unnoticeable, and knowing Naruto, mainly from watching, he knew it'd work. Naruto skidded to a stop and bent over to catch his breath.

"Thank goodness...w-want to go to the cafeteria?" Gaara shook his head and looked out towards the sun.

"I'd prefer to be out here, want to...sit down...and talk?" Naruto's face grew a sheepish grin as he plopped down on the grass and sprawled out his limbs, stretching and yawning. Almost practically forgetting the event that just took place, the only thing now was to slow down the racing of his heart.

"Gaara? Talking? This is too good, it must be fattening." Gaara slowly sat down and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Shut-up...don't ruin it…"

"Don't ruin what?"

"The mood, it's a good setting and everyt- never mind..." Gaara turned his head away from Naruto, Naruto tilted his head to the side and puffed out his cheeks.

"Dammit don't be like that! You sound just like that Sasuke-teme." Gaara whipped his head back to Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't compare me to _that_ guy." _He doesn't understand, is he truly that blind?_ "So, tell me...who was the closet person ever to you? And how close was this person to you?" 

Gaara witnessed that intense feeling of despair as Naruto's eyes grew a deep blue, and saddened. Naruto was the one to turn his head away this time, after sitting in awkward silence Naruto finally started. "His name was Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? Was he your l-" A rock felt stuck in Gaara's throat as he grudgingly swallowed that word.

"He was my best friend..." 

"Oh so-"

"He's dead...suicide..." Naruto's eyes began to water as he continued. " He...was the only one, the _only_ one that wanted to get near me. He didn't care, he just wanted to be friends. I was so relieved, relief knocked me off my feet, I could only think...finally...someone…a friend. He had hardships of his own, he never let me come over to his house, nor would he go near mine. So, off we went. Him, me, and his video camera. We went anywhere Kyuubi thought would be a good picture or would make a great video. He'd never let me touch his camera, and it never died even if we where out all day. That's why he use to say. "The day this ol' camera of mines dies, the same day I will! And that won't be fer' years to come!" Then he'd flick his nose and smile... we were soo...happy at that time...nothing could penetrate the joy that was in my heart, but you know...happiness can only last for so long, before it too gets tired. I guess happiness just got tired of him..." Naruto's blue eyes suddenly became darker and emptier than before.

Gaara 'hmmmed' then took Naruto's head and gently placed it on his shoulder. Naruto grew a faint blush, as he let his body relax on Gaara's shoulder.

"Happiness last as long as the person's will to be happy." Gaara slowly wrapped his arm around Naruto, and Naruto just accepted it, but deep down he knew that that was a lie. _Right now I'd be happier if I was miserable..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke coughed several times before gaining his wobbly footing and standing up. "Shit...Why did I do that? Why'd I get so angry when he said he hated me? I don't have feelings for him...I don't have feelings for him...but maybe-"

"You might as well give up, Sasuke." Kakashi stood up from leaning against the wall and walked up towards Sasuke. Cursing himself for doing something like that in public, Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"How long?" Kakashi stopped in a few feet away from Sasuke and gave him a questioning look.

"How long what?" 

"How long have you been standing there?" Right now his anger was building inside of him faster than Bob the Builder could ever hope to make of something so quick.

"Ooooh, just about the part where Naruto soccer mom punched you, I was about to interfere, but I decided not to. Like I said, you might as well give up on him. You're too much for him right now. He can't take anymore stress or he probably really will break."

"Break?" Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek in a poor attempt to restrain himself from letting out anymore steam. "Tell me, what's going on with Naruto? I know there's something going on! You said you'd tell me at detention, but I refuse to wait that long." Kakashi shook his head and wagged his finger at the pile of anger and confusion in front on him.

"Now, now, no need to get angry. By the way, it wouldn't be my business to tell you, and I'm not obligated to do so." Sasuke relaxed his muscles and the side of his mouth twitched into a smirk as he brought his hand up under his chin.

"So...you won't tell me eh? But, that doesn't stop me from making my own accusations. Right Kakashi?" Kakashi tilted his head to the side and gave out a bored and tired sigh. 

"It truly doesn't matter."

"Mah...well from my observations, I'm going to say that it's domesticated... and..." He took his other hand and ran it through his deep black almost blue hair. "That it has something to do with Naruto's f-" In a flash Kakashi was behind Sasuke with his left hand covering Sasuke's mouth and the other hand with it's palm within an inch of Sasuke's ear and turned up. They stood there in a minute of silence; Kakashi was already leaned down next to Sasuke as if ready to tell him something. After the moment of no movement, Kakashi could've sworn he felt the damned Uchiha smirk against his palm, he slowly let his hand drop to his side, but still kept his same position.

"So, Kakashi, I'm guessing and this is only a guess, I'm no expert but I hit the nail on the head didn't I?"

"I'm not saying you're wrong, nor am I saying you're right. What I'm only telling you is to keep your mouth shut. Not many people here like Naruto. Like you haven't realized that already."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and arched an eyebrow. "Your point?"

"The point is, as soon as a peep is out and heard about Naruto it'll spread like herpes in a hot tub." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched to the disgusting comparison and shrugged his teacher off of him. He could tell Kakashi had to, just had to, come up with that excuse really quick.

"Well I'm going to go to lunch." Sasuke dusted off his clothes and walked away. While he was walking away he heard Kakashi's voice chasing him.

"Don't go looking for Naruto." Sasuke looked behind him to tell Kakashi to mind his own business, but saw that Kakashi was nowhere to be found. He let out a little sigh before heading to the cafeteria.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time he actually made it to the cafeteria lunch was already over, he sucked his teeth and looked around to find a familiar face. He looked over everyone else's head to look for a blond mop. After a few seconds of searching he finally found blond hair. It seemed as though Naruto felt Sasuke's presence, because he felt the need to run. He ducked in and out between people, and he could've sworn he heard Sasuke growl. He looked over his shoulder to find Sasuke almost right behind him.

"Dobe! Wait!" Naruto did no such thing. He crawled and rolled on the ground to get away from the predator known as Uchiha Sasuke. He even lost were Gaara was. All we knew was that he had to loose Sasuke and fast. He actually had no idea why he was trying to hard to get rid of Sasuke, but he just knew that for some reason his heart would start to feel heavy when he was around like it usually does. His heart never felt like this before, but he didn't know how to get rid of it right now, besides to stay away from the cause.

When Naruto made it to the school building, it hit him. Orochimaru-sensei's class was next. For some reason it seemed as though Orochimaru hated Naruto with a burning passion to light heaven on fire. He'd even do things just to humiliate him. Naruto even began to hate Orochimaru himself, and it takes a lot to make Naruto hate someone. So to avoid Sasuke and Orochimaru, Naruto tucked-and-rolled into Iruka's office.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Iruka was taken by surprise and dropped his book and lost his reading glasses.

"N-Naruto what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" Iruka dropped to the ground to look for his fallen possessions. Naruto leaned against the hard wood desk and shrugged.

"I guess you can say I kind of missed 'ya." Iruka blushed and hit his head on his desk. He rubbed his wound before looking at Naruto. 'Wow, and to think yesterday I had him run out of the office in a hurry'

"Really? So...what do you want to talk about?" He placed his book and glasses on the desk.

"Umm...I dun'no..." Naruto's eyes wonder to the book and read the title. **Signs of Domesticated Violence. Eyes of a Child.** He quickly diverted his eyes away from the book and to the clock.

"Well if you're using this time to get out of a class, I'm sorry then, you must g-"

"IRUKA-CHAN!" Kakashi burst into the room with a happy look on his face. Iruka sighed and hung his head

"Oi...Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi looked over at Naruto and realized he wasn't alone with his Dolphin. His smile faded into a mere grin. Naruto slowly let his hand slip to his side after it seemed Kakashi wasn't going to wave back.

"Uuhhh… Hi Uzumaki-kun, don't you...have something or somewhere you need to be? That's not here?" Kakashi's voice sounded irritated, he's been trying to get Iruka alone all day and now this kid is here trying to ruin his perfect secret time with Iruka? Iruka's head snapped up to Naruto wishing he'd say no. He tried to catch Naruto's eyes, but Naruto was too busy thinking.

"Umm...I don't think so..." Naruto said raising his thumb to his bottom lip. Iruka practically fainted with joy. Kakashi frowned, but nodded. He leaned against Iruka's desk and whispered into his Dolphin's ear. Must've been seductive because Iruka was as red as a tomato, and just like that Kakashi was gone.

"Well...N-Naruto...you're going to have to go to your classroom..." Naruto found no choice but to have to leave so he slowly made his way to Science class. He couldn't try to keep out of class for too long or Orochimaru would accuse him of playing hooky or hockey?

Iruka sighed and put on his reading glasses. He scanned his polished desk for his book, trying to put the thoughts of what Kakashi said to him behind. He picked up his book and opened it.

_I looked at his sweat soaked body and couldn't help but_

_feel aroused by his innocent look as he urged me to go_

_down to his cute little navel and lick down all the way to his….._

Iruka shut the book, blushing as red as a sun burned fat guy he looked at the cover. **Icha Icha Paradise.** 'Kakashi that pervert he switched my book!' He threw the book into the trash and stormed out of his office.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke stepped into his Science room and saw a snake looking man sitting at the desk. He sighed and walked into the door and handed the teacher a slip saying that he was new, and how much he learned in his previous schools. He noticed that this science teacher was looking at him in a weird way, not as in "I know I'm going to hate you this year you little fucker." but as in. "I want to have your body and do dirty, dirty, things to it." Sasuke's face turned sour in the thought of this freak of a teacher admitting those things to him, and the teacher being in a dress with a huge and mega gay purple bow-tie on the back of that white dress.

"So...you're Uchiha Sasuke right? I already became acquainted with your older brother." Orochimaru breathed in heavily and licked his lips with his nasty long slimy tongue. "Itachi-kun..." Sasuke shuddered at the creepy teacher then looked around the classroom, which seemed a lot newer than the other classes in the school.

"That's nice..." Sasuke looked around for a place to sit and saw that this class was not all that crowded like his other classes. The good news was, was that those crazy bitches aren't in this class. It looks like this class is mainly composed of very attractive boys. Sasuke looked around and saw that his older brother was also in this class. He gritted his teeth and looked around to see the other people in his science class. He saw a few familiar faces like Neji, Kiba, Sai, and Shino. 

"Ahh Sasuke-kun, I'll show you the others." The teacher's pale finger pointed to a girl in the front, she was pretty cute, and had a Kitsune mask lying on her desk. "This is Haku, don't be fooled that's a boy." Sasuke chocked on air for a little while before paying attention to Orochimaru again. He pointed to what Sasuke guessed was a girl too. She had a blond ponytail with her bangs covering one eye. "This here is Deidara, a boy as well. I'm not telling you their last name because I want you all to be good acquaintances." Then he pointed to a boy who had red hair and looked very young, he was playing with two wooden dolls on his desk. "This is Sasori, and that's…" Sasuke looked at an obscure blue creature that looked almost exactly like a shark, he was sitting right next to Itachi and had an ugly smirk on his ugly face. Actually in fact he was ugly. Sasuke could would have guess that a monkey came into the birth room and shitted on the things face, but what would a monkey be doing in a hospital? "Uhh...Kisame...he was recommended for this class… the others you should know from previous classes. Sa…take your seat." When Sasuke went looking for a seat Naruto opened the door and slowly stepped in. Orochimaru's face went into a scowl as he looked upon Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late." Orochimaru turned his nose up to Naruto and pointed to the boy's desk in the back of the class.

"You pathetic no good sonuva...can't even tell time? What? Can't you even afford a clock in that slum that you live in? We might as well not even acknowledge your unworthy existence for this class." Itachi smirked as he watched Naruto make his way to his seat. Sasuke was also watching him, but with a different look than Itachi, Itachi was looking upon him like he was a homeless guy who just happened to spot a fresh trashcan full of meat. Naruto's head was hanging low, he didn't want to see the other's eyes staring at him either amusingly or disgustingly. When he was going to his seat he noticed how he caught both of the Uchiha's eyes, Itachi licked his lips and Sasuke just stared at him, Sasuke's heart for some reason felt heavy has he looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes. Naruto hastily looked away, and finally sat down at his desk. Orochimaru was twirling his finger in a sarcastic way trying to make it look like Naruto took an eternity to make it to his desk. Finally Orochimaru clapped his hands as his long elastic like tongue glided over his lips. Sasuke thought he was going to stick it up his nose, like one of those giraffes do at the zoo.

"Finally, now since _that_ interruption is over with and finally out of out way we can start our new chapter." Orochimaru bent over and picked up a baby doll from underneath his desk and held it up for the whole classroom to see. " We're are going to be evaluating your parenting skills for two in a half weeks. You will have partners for this assignment as well." Orochimaru opened a draw at his desk and grabbed a basket with little white pieces of papers filling it and set it on the desk.

"So, we pick our partners at random?" Itachi asked as he glanced up at Naruto, who was staring at the back of Sasuke's head. Itachi narrowed his eyes and dug his purple painted fingernails into his palm almost reflexively like it should be hurting him that Naruto was looking at someone other than him.

Orochimaru nodded and pointed his finger at Itachi. "You can go first Itachi-kun." Itachi snapped his head back to the front, and he made his way to the ugly poor excuse for a basket. He stared at it almost as if analyzing it with his eyes, his red eyes stared into the basket for like twenty seconds before slowly creeping his hand into the basket and picking up the worst looking slip of paper. The paper looked like someone was ripping it at every available place on the slip. His pale hands slowly opened the slip and a smirk spread across his face as he read the name out loud.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are _mine._" Naruto's head snapped over to Itachi and he felt a cold spiral of tingles run down his spine, which made goose bumps appear on his arms. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and knew that Itachi used _that_ to know whose name he was choosing. Naruto slowly and painfully stood up and nodded.

"H-Hai….." Naruto slid back into his seat and his head slammed down into his desk. 

Orochimaru tapped his fingertips onto his desk and clucked his tongue. "Ah, what a shame for a Uchiha to have to settle with something of such low standard. I apologize Itachi-kun, if you wish I could just let you do the project with me. I'd make a fine partner with you." Itachi turned and glared at Orochimaru, a shot of fear went through the snake-ish teacher as the piercing red eyes sunk into his soul.

"Orochimaru-sensei, I ask of you to refrain from calling Naruto-kun such names. He is mine from this far out and I will not have someone insulting what is mine." A loud bang erupted from the back of the classroom. Sasuke was grinding his teeth and banging his fist on his desk.

"Don't talk about him as if he belongs to you. All you are is his partner. Nothing else! He is not yours!" Neji smirked, 'got to the words before I could even murmur them' Naruto looked in disbelief at Sasuke. He couldn't believe Sasuke was getting so angry. Yeah it was a little bit annoying that the guy was referring to him as _his_ and stuff like that, but Sasuke looked like he was ready to get himself into a full-blown brawl over this.

"Ah, I concur my little brother. I do believe he is about to be my wife in a matter of speaking." Now even Naruto couldn't ignore this, 'His wife? Ha! I wouldn't even make a good wife…. I have a disgusting personality…I laugh at fart jokes and stuff….'

"Itachi you bastard! You can't do this! If only they kn-"

"What ever you say, you probably don't have any evidence to prove your accusations. Now if you would please, Naruto and I need to go to the library to look up our information." Itachi held out his hand to Naruto, Naruto looked from Sasuke to Itachi. He truthfully didn't know what to do, but arguing against either one would spell out: B A D. Naruto breathed out hard as he stood up and made his way down to Itachi. When he went down a hand grabbed his wrist and jerked him to the side.

"S-Sasuke!" Sasuke held a stern look as he pulled Naruto behind him. 'Maybe… if I reach out to him now…. maybe he will understand…maybe he'll take my hand.' Sasuke spun Naruto around and clutched him in a bone-crushing hug and whispered barely loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto had to strain his ears to listen... Don't go with him... please In a flash Itachi was right next to the pair and pried Sasuke off, and almost effortlessly tossed him aside. He grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him out of the classroom. Sasuke hit a few desks and landed in between Haku and Sai. He picked himself up and stared at the door in defeat, he seethed at the others around him and went to go after them, but Orochimaru blocked the doorway.

"Sasuke-kun you need to get a partner first before leaving the classroom." Sasuke glared at Orochimaru as his arm flew out at any random place and pointed.

"He's my partner…" Sasuke pushed Orochimaru aside and ran to the library. Orochimaru licked the tip of his pen and wrote down on his plain sheet pad. 

"Ok…Sasuke-kun's partner is Sai-kun."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The library was rarely, if ever used, because all of the other classes were already prepared for their classes and had computers in them already, so teacher never felt a need to have to send their students to the library. The library was also very large. If you wanted you could be in one aisle for two class periods and no one else would have to visit that aisle. That's why Itachi thought it would be perfect to take Naruto here. He inspected it after school yesterday, because he was looking for a place to bait Naruto, and now thanks to his science teacher he finally and very early got a chance to use this place.

"Whoa, w-wait please! Stop pulling me!" Itachi looked back at Naruto's cute innocent face he was slightly blushing making him look even more seductive. He licked his lips and stopped right in front of the library door.

"As you wish, now, come with me. We're looking for books on taking care of children." Itachi opened the door to let Naruto go in first. Naruto's feet felt like lead as the hesitantly trudged into the huge room. Itachi followed in after him never letting his eyes leave Naruto. For the first time Itachi felt a tinge of warmth in him as he looked at how fascinated Naruto's face looked as he gazed upon the huge array of books. Itachi tried to push down the feeling, but somehow it seemed more and more difficult as he continued to watch Naruto.

Naruto always felt so intrigued as he looked at the gigantic library. Even though his reading isn't the best in the world he felt as though every book could talk and tell it's own story in a different way to every single person. His huge blue eyes glistened as he stopped and closed his eyes to listen to the silent sound of a sleeping book. Watching this Itachi knew he couldn't hold himself any longer and that he must take Naruto now, before he drives him insane. His pants twitched as he grabbed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him further back into the library and looked for an aisle, any random isle. When he found one he finally tossed Naruto onto a creaky old table that was in the aisle and hovered over Naruto in a quicker moment.

"Oi-Oi! Uchiha-san! Please get off of me!" Naruto brought his arms up to his face to shield himself from Itachi's hungry looking eyes. Out of frustration of his own feelings, Itachi snatched down Naruto's arms and stared into the big blue orbs.

"Give yourself to me, I want you, better yet after this moment I realize I need you…" He rammed his lips onto the pink and vulnerable ones below him, and growled at the yelp that Naruto let escape. 

"Stop this! Please! Uchiha-san!" Naruto brought a hand up and slapped it across the Uchiha's flawless face. Itachi looked back over at Naruto and grabbed both of the tan small wrists with one hand and lifted them above Naruto's head. He ducked his head and bit Naruto's shoulder until he began to bleed, then lapped up the blood with his hot wet tongue and kissed it in an almost remorseful manner. Naruto bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan, he began to wriggle out from underneath Itachi in a desperate attempt to escape. Itachi hissed as he reached down his hand and ripped Naruto back up and underneath him. He tried to strattle the younger boy underneath him, but finding it a chore because Naruto was making such a fuss that it began to really aggravate Itachi. Once again Itachi caught Naruto's lips and lifted up the blondes school shirt with his free hand. Naruto gasped at the touch of cold air on his exposed skin, and shuddered at the even colder touches of Itachi's hands exploring his abdomen. Itachi pulled away from the sweet pink lips that felt so intoxicating at the moment, and licked the side of Naruto's face with an essence of a mad man. Itachi might not have realized it, but at that moment he was a mad man.

"Just relax Naruto-kun I promise I'll make you feel better." Naruto wheezed the air into his lungs and trembled at the cold and unwanted pleasure from this grotesque man on him.

"I don't want you to do this! Please let me go!" Itachi frowned, he took his free hand and let it wonder down to Naruto's school pants and unzipped the buckles with a rapid motion of irritation. 

"Humph what a fuss…" He pulled down the underwear and smirked outwardly when he saw the designs on them. "How cute, you make me want to keep them on you, but I will not." His long fingers wrapped around Naruto and slowly began to pump up and down Naruto's shaft, occasionally rubbing the slit with his middle finger and pointer finger. Naruto's back unwillingly arched to the touch, but the rest of his body was trying to get away from it.

"I-Itachi…kun…. Please stop this…." Itachi didn't stop in truth, he began to speed up the pleasure, he put his rosy lips around the tip of the head and slowly swirled his tongue on the head of Naruto's member, which sent unwanted waves of pleasure through out his body. He covered his mouth to hush down the moans and closed his eyes wishing that this his life was unreal. Itachi took his mouth off and finished the job with his hand and watched in absolute pleasure as the white liquid spurted onto his hands. He never felt so much delight in his chest before, he couldn't help it just the pleasure of watching Naruto moan and try to keep silent made his pants eager and ready for release. He lowered his face right next to Naruto's growled as he began kissing Naruto hungrily.

"This skin… I don't want it between us… it must go…I don't want anything here at the moment besides you… I-I love you." Itachi bewildered himself for a second then got up off of Naruto. He looked at his hands, and then stared at one that was stained with Naruto's seaman. He looked around in disbelief, and looked back at Naruto. He lied on the table, his eyes clouded and his beautiful blond hair covering half of his face. Itachi felt the need to run, he wanted to finish the job, but it just got to deep for him right now. He's done this to many of people before, but this is the first time those three words escaped out of his mouth. Itachi trying to keep his composure, he tugged his uniform jacket on more securely and made his way out of the library like nothing had happened, but barely beneath the surface, he was indeed terrified. _I know I wanted to do the little kid's brains out, but I never thought I'd fall in love with the kid... he must go..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto had no energy to get up, but felt an urgent need to when he heard a familiar voice burst into the library. Still with that urgent thought running through his head he still couldn't even manage to lift up his head.

"Naruto! Where are you! Answer me! Itachi you bastard!" Sasuke skidded to every aisle hoping to see that Naruto made it out ok, and was unharmed. He looked in the back with the rest of the rows of books on the left and saw Naruto sprawled out on the table, his pants down, and with what appeared to be seaman all over his body. He, from that Sasuke believes it was, made a quick glance at Naruto's buttocks and found no traces of blood or seaman coming out of it. He let out a sigh of relief as he run up to Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulders to help him get up. The foggy blue eyes looked down in total and complete humiliation that Sasuke was helping him in this kind of situation. His pants where still dangling and the seaman was running down his abdomen.

"Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked, he ripped up Naruto's pants to cover the privates Sasuke was trying so desperatly not to look at. Naruto murmured something that sounding like a dinosaur gurgling, then brushed off Sasuke's hands so he could dress himself. Sasuke looked around for a tissue box and found one laying on the table right across from the row of library books that both boys occupied at the moment. The Uchiha ran to obtain the box, Naruto just stared at the ground trying to not drown in his humiliation and suffering. 'I hope Sasuke doesn't think of me as a terrible person...I know he will I just know it!'

"Don't worry Naruto, I know you didn't want it. That pedophile Itachi...He's the cause of all of this..." Naruto slowly raised his eyes to meet Sasuke's coal like eyes. His face seemed somewhat disturbed and frustated like he didn't know what to do with his next. Naruto took the tissues and wiped off the dreaded and wicked liquid from his body shamefully, knowing that Sasuke will find a way to bear a grudge against this and Naruto himself.

"Why not just tell me it now...?" Naruto angrily wiped the tissue on his body leaving red marks in it's trail.

"Tell you what?" Sasuke asked confusingly.

"Tell me it now! You think I'm dirty don't you? You hate looking at me right now don't you!" Naruto bit onto his bottom lip as he looked Sasuke in the eyes again, searching for the truth, or better yet the answer he was looking for.

"If that was true...would I be standing here?" A scowl crawled itself onto Sasuke's face as he looked at Naruto, feeling his anger rising he continued."I know damn well what my brother does! You've done nothing wrong! What are you feeling so ashamed of!"

"Having some guy freaking jerk me off then have some guy who keeps stepping into my heart unwelcomed show up? You think I'd act like I just won the fucking lottery and laugh it off!" A slap sent Naruto back onto the table in pain and trying to choke down the tears that were beginning to swell up in his chest.

"You...have...no idea...how I feel! I'm so confused right now! Truthfully I thought I'd come in here and find you dead! I felt a shit load of relief finding you like this! You're lucky you made it out like this! Itachi...Itachi..."

_Sasuke's Flashback four years ago:_

_"Brother don't take him!" I pleaded with all my strength, refusing to let go of Obito's arm. Itachi dragged me along with him, carrying me across the floor. The rug was rubbing off my skin, but I still hung on._

_"This is what you get for not listening to me...Now hopefully you'll think twice before going against my words." He dragged Obito with me still attached to his arm over to his own room. The wind was knocked out of me as Itachi's foot made contact with my chest and sent me flying to the other side of his room. I heard Obito crying and begging with all of his might for Itachi not to hurt me. Even when he knew what was about to happen to him. He still pleaded for my sake._

_"Itachi, I'll do anything please! Don't hurt him!" I begged and begged. Itachi grabbed Obito by the hair and threw him on his king sized bed that was dressed in all black and red. Itachi's shadow loomed over me as he came closer and closer. I inched further and further back feeling the fear rise to my throat. Tears, they were streaming down my face and blurred my vision of my brother more and more. Itachi grabbed my wrist, picked me up and carried me to the other side of his room. He tossed me hard against the wall and chained me to the cold stone surface. My mind was racing so fast it took me a few seconds to realize what he was going to make me do. __**He's going to make me watch...**__I heard it, the screaming, the hitting, and Itachi's laughs. I refused to look, but found a tiny bit of courage to look up. I slowly inched my left eye to where they were. I saw Obito was staring right at me and he mouthed the words. __**Thank god you're all right.**__**Don't get hurt. **__I looked back down and clinched my eyes shut so far it began to hurt. I cursed myself for being a coward and not being able to do anything more for the only person whom I've been able to consider a friend in my life._

_I cried so hard that I actually fell asleep from it, but a yank of my hair woke me up and reminded me of the situation. I looked up, but my I wasn't looking at Itachi but Obito, all I saw where the white of his eyes. Blood streamed down his head and fell onto my clothing, his lips looked like they were twitched into a goofy smile, but his teeth were blotched with blood. Itachi was holding Obito by the neck, his pale hands were stained with blood. The fear creeped into me immediatly, Itachi let out a hoarse laugh as he tossed Obito aside like he was a rag doll. He walked back up to me and grabbed me by the collar and forced me to look into his eyes._

_"What are you not going to do anymore?" He hissed as he licked the redness off of his lips. He jerked me closer to him to scare the answer out of me. The blood that soaked his hair and face dripped onto my cheek. I was scared shitless when he spoke, I feared that the too might be my fate, how selfish of me._

_"Uhh...uwha.." I began crying again, which probably annoyed Itachi because he started shaking me violently._

_"Don't you dare cry! Answer me!" I couldn't stop crying long enough to answer him, to me he looked like he'd give up after the third time asking, because he got up and walked away. I was wrong, that night he killed our parents and set them in my bed and forced me to sleep in it. He also made me repeat. __**I will not interfere again.**__ For forty-five minutes._

_I vowed to never interfere again._

_End of flashback_

"No, fucking Sasuke you have no idea how I feel! I'd like to see you live as me for one fucking day! You-you just don't get it do you!" Naruto brushed by Sasuke and ran out of the library in search of nothing going nowhere. He cried as silently as he could for what seemed like the millionth time today.

_Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?_

Sasuke stared at the vacant space in awe as he contemplated on whether or not to run after Naruto. Of course he only thought about this for a few seconds before sprinting towards the library exit in hot pursuit of the blond. His heart ached as he ran looking for Naruto again, his heart felt like it was going to burst through all of his internal organs and make its way as a guide to find Naruto. 'Why does it hurt to be away from you...and near you? What exactly are you doing to me Naruto? I barely know you!' The library doors flung open and made a loud _bang_ before quickly closing shut. Sasuke looked at the three routes he had, trying to decide which to go. 'Dammit...either forward then back into the school...or to the left which goes outside towards the gym or to the left out towards the Sakura tre-' He made a run for the door and busted out like Mighty Joe Young towards the Sakura tree.

_Lost in the darkness  
Tried to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go_

_Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka walked into the office and stormed up to the front counter. He slammed his fist on the grey steel, then tossed the school secretary a look. "Get me Haytake Kakashi right now! I mean it right no-" Iruka looked over and saw a man standing in the office door enterance. The man was very tall, and had blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a green and blue underneath with a long white and orange jacket over top. Iruka felt a twitch of anxiety rise into his body as his mind compared this man to the man whom he seen so long again standing over his parents' lifeless bodies. The psyciatrist stepped back as he watched the tall man stroll over to the secretary and lean up against the steel table. Iruka just noticed that the man had a wound on the left side of his cheek, but it was patched up and covered with a white pad, and all of a sudden a flash of his parents appeared in front of him, and then the man's face. His bright blue eyes...his blond almost gold hair...Iruka shook off the thought before it could go any further, and looked at the office telephone thinking of whether he should call Kakashi or not.

"Do you know where Uzumaki Naruto is? He's my son." Arashi asked, his voice deep and raspy from which Iruka suspected from over drinking then hacking from all of the alcohol.

"Oh sir, you're looking for Uzumaki-kun?" Iruka asked looking up at the patch on the man's face. Arashi looked down and when he saw Iruka his eyes automatically narrowed as he inspected the scar on the young man's tan face. Tsunade came out of her office flipping through a file humming a tune to herself.

"Who's looking for Naru-..."She dropped the files in her hands and glared at Arashi in full intensity. She folded her arms under her chest and diverted her eyes from the secretary to the door. The secretary nodded after she grabbed her pet pig she got up quickly and left."You...what are _you_ doing here?" The words felt like poison as they left her mouth and tasted bitter just saying them. Iruka looked up at the man and wondered why Tsunade-sama was getting so angry for.

"Tsunade-sama" The man smirked,"All I'm here for is to look for my cute and precious boy, he left yesterday and didn't return. I began to get so worried wondering if he'd return to his loving and caring father." He made a tear appear at his right eye as he took on a dramatic act. "All I want is my boy, please Tsunade-sama tell me where he is so I can take him home."

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Furiously she punched through the wooden table that was next to her, the table broke into many of pieces then fell down to the ground. "Just wait...we'll get you this time!"

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk- Tsunade-sama you couldn't prove anything the last time, what makes you think you can prove it this time? Well, if you aren't going to help me, I'll look for him on me own." As soon as Arashi was out of the door Tsunade made a dash for the telephone, the first number she dialed was Kakashi's.

"Kakashi! No! I haven't seen Iruka! Listen dammit! Arashi is here! Yes I'm serious! If you see Naruto get him to a safe place and quick! Warn other teachers as you see them got it? What right now? Fine! Just do what I told you to do dammit!" Tsunade slammed the phone and in the process broke it into pieces.

"Iruka!" The tanned man turned around to face the principle wide-eyed.

"Y-Yes? Tsunade-sama?" He had his leg arched back ready to run if she wanted to go hitting things again.

"Go find Kakashi! He said he needed a partner! Hurry! Go!" Iruka's mouth was a gape as he stared into space in disbelief. 'That bastard! At a time like this! It seems pretty urgent too!' "I said get going!" Tsunade screamed as she picked up a desk chair to throw it.

"H-Hai!" Iruka ran out of the door just before the chair hit the wall breaking. He decided to head to Kakashi's room. 'Oh my oh my oh my! This seems pretty serious! I hope Naruto is okay!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto searched for a place to stay for a little as he made his way around the school building. 'Kakashi's class? No...with Iruka?...No...' Naruto made his way around the corner when something caught his eyes. He turned his head and saw his father's back. 'Arashi! He's here? Oh no... oh no...oooh nooo!' Arashi turned around just in the nick of time to see the rest of Naruto's blond mop turn the corner. 

"Naruto wait!" When Arashi began to run after Naruto a dog popped out of nowhere and nipped at his ankle, startled Arashi did a one-handed cart wheel to avoid getting nipped and fell. His chin hit the cold tile floor hard and his bottom row teeth jumped shut and bit his tongue. "Shit!" He toiled around for a bit while the dog latched itself onto his pants leg. After a few minutes of trying to get the dog off, he finally did and tossed the dog aside getting back up and running in the direction that his son ran off to.

Naruto ran down to the basement floor and stopped to listen, when he didn't hear no loud feet following behind him, he began to catch his breath. His legs hurted so badly, they felt like they were going to give out beneath him at any moment now. His heart was pumping at a rate way to fast to contain him, he was just so tried. 'Mabey...if I rest for just a little whil-' He slowly began to slide down the wall, when he heard loud foot steps coming down the step. Naruto jumped up on shakey legs and ran for the end of the hall. 'Oh no! He's going to catch me! He's sooo fast! I won't be able to out-run him!' Naruto's legs pumped as he ran down the hall, when he made it to the midway the Janitor's closet door swung open and a pale hand reached for Naruto's collar and tugged him into the small room.

"Wait wha- mmmrpphhh!' A cold hand covered his mouth as the other hand hugged the small boy close to his own body.

"Shh...don't talk so loud stupid." After feeling Naruto's body relax against him Gaara removed his hand from Naruto's mouth, he placed it around the other's waist along with his other hand.

"G-Gaara..." Naruto whispered, his eyes were so heavy that not even realizing it he began falling asleep.

"Naruto! Come to Daddy! He's here to take you home!" Naruto's body reflexivly pushed towards the wall, which was were Gaara was at. Gaara began blushing at the sudden really close contact. Arashi stopped at the Janitor's closet and walked up towards it. He slowly turned the nob, which jerked Naruto awake. 'Oh no oh no!' 

_Click...Clack..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke ran to the Sakura tree and found no Naruto to his dismay, suddenly his legs collasped behind him. 'Che, all the adrenaline I worked up to find Naruto...I didn't even realize I was this tired.' Sasuke laid on the grass, as his eyes began drifting close.

_"Mhhmmhh...Naruto...Kiss me..." _Sasuke turned his head on the grass to find a more confortable position as he slept on.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Welp that's the end for this chapter! I'll give you a spioler for my next chapter at the end of this, but I really hope you guys likededededed it! I made this chapter hella-long right! Well, for those who kept bugging me I hope your eyes are sore when you're done reading this chapter! Don't forget to leave your reviews my loving reviewers! I'm so glad to all the people who want to read my story I get about 5 people putting this on Story Alert each day! I know you guys rather read this than be smacked with a pickled monkey fist. snorts Oh yeah and sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger with both Sasuke and Naruto's ends. Don't be mad! -shields self with a person- I'm free, so more updates coming at 'cha!**

**Ooh yeah and those things that are like "Looking in the darkness"Stuff they are from a song called Somewhere from Within Tempation.**

**Sorry no questionair this time my good people! You people are so obsessed with Itachi cornering poor Naru-chan I almost went mad with the comment and e-mails sent to me!**

**Remember what you need to say if you want me to reply to your review! Reply to comment-dattebayo!**

_Spoilers for next chapter!_

_Sasuke hasn't been to school for the last 2 weeks! Will it be safe for Naruto to go over to their mansion in search for him or will Itachi and a terrible fate await him? Has Tsunade and Kakashi finally found the evidence they need to bust Arashi? Will it be too late for Naruto? I can't believe it's not butter! What is this piece of evidence they found! Could it be a gift left by Kyuubi? Neji get's in this chapter aswell! Stay tuned and alert yourself to my story so you can find out what happens on the next Chapter Of Can't you Hear My Silent Screams!_

ShonenYaoi


	6. Now can you hear me?

**Yes, yes, I realize how long I have kept you guys waiting. -bows a millions times- Sorry! I really didn't mean it! I was just so busy! And I really didn't have time! Well, let's stop with the excuses, what you guys want to read is the story not my excuses...-slunks back to type story-**

**Here's the only Review that I feel like replying too...I don't feel like typing much more other than the story...**

From:Aangsgirl

This is really good :) you gotta update ! can you make thid a itanaru fic ? Also add more Itachi ! He is my favorite charectar for 3 years.

Reply: _Thanks for the review my fellow reader! And -looks arounds and leans in- You know...-holds eavesdroppers out of hearing reach with leg- I'm not going to let you in on anything...so I'm just going to pretend I whispered something totally-- (Is that spelled right? Damn spelling correction thingy won't say...) cool and confidential in your ear...Do do do do do do...ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring ring Banana phone...Shhh...don't tell anyone... -Stands up straight- Welp, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out who is left alive like the rest of the readers, no matter how many damn yaoi cookies or threats people send me. :)_

-ShonenYaoi

**Welp let's begin!**

**Oh yeah, and don't forget that all characters associated, and or with Naruto, are copy righted and belong to the ultimate and most coolio-est man, Masashi Kishimoto! Unfortunately if I saved all the old and crumpled one dollar bills I got from doing whatever it is that I do, and stopped spending them on candy and coffee, then maybe someday I can pay Kishimoto enough for Naruto to be copy-bitched slapped and chained to my closest door, not implying that he's there now...-hears screaming- But as that one band of guys who wear too much make-up said. I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, Naruto better keep it before I find a new bitch...or was it just me that edited that last part...ANYWAYS...let's get on with the damn story.**

_**Stand in the rain and wait for me,**_

_**I promise you it'll be worth it. **_

_**-ShonenYaoi**_

**Can't You Hear My Silent Screams?**

_"Naruto! Come to Daddy! He's here to take you home!" Naruto's body reflexively pushed towards the wall, which was were Gaara was at. Gaara began blushing at the sudden really close contact. Arashi stopped at the Janitor's closet and walked up towards it. He slowly turned the knob, which jerked Naruto awake. 'Oh no oh no!'_

_Click...Clack..._

By this time Naruto was fully awake and shivering to the bone, while basically crushing Gaara into the wall. Gaara several times had to bite back a moan or hush down a blush when Naruto kept pushing their bodies closer and closer.

"Che..." Arashi fiddled with the door handle a few more times before realizing it wouldn't open. "Dammit... it's locked..." A loud thud and yelp was heard coming from the stairs, Kakashi appeared with Iruka running behind him panting. Arashi's eyes narrowed on Kakashi before looking over to the dolphin man and studying the scar above his nose once more.

"Arashi...get the fuck out of this school. Naruto is not going with you." Kakashi's only visible eye glared death holes into Arashi's skull, and Iruka tried to stay as calm as possible, taking glances every few seconds to see if Kakashi was freaking out like he was.

"Mah, mah Kaka-chan. I'm only looking for my adorable son." Arashi licked his lips at the last three words that made Kakashi's blood boil. "You have no right to keep me from trying to re-gain possession of my son, it's not like I'm guilty of anything..." Arashi's eyes had a tint of glee in them as he glanced at Kakashi. Naruto whimpered at a memory of his father and their 'games' and as soon as he did Gaara's hand flew over his mouth to silence any noise.

"During school hours kids are not suppose to leave the premises, and I have no idea how you were able to slip by that judge and by guilt free but-" Arashi stomped his foot and cut off Kakashi's sentence before once again jiggling the door handle of the janitor's closet.

"Kakashi don't speak out of term...you know I'm not guilty, ask the jury. They all agreed that I was one-hundred percent not guilty of doing anything to Naruto or of anything else you wish to accuse me of." Kakashi gritted his teeth remembering the jury. No one even seen three-fourths of the people on that jury ever before, and they all seemed so fast to come up with the verdict. Tsunade rushed down stairs with five other teachers running to keep up with her, she skidded to a stop and folded her arms beneath her huge cleavage.

"Arashi, we're not going to ask you again, you are out numbered, just go home. As much as I would enjoy kicking your ass right at this second, I can't. Just leave now!" Gaara's grip tightened on Naruto's slim waste as he bit his lip. 'All this just because of Naruto-kun's dad?' Naruto was breathing really fast, while trying to hold back any sudden noises that he could possible do at a time like this that would blow his cover. Arashi just shrugged and shook his head.

"Welp, I guess it can't be helped, I'm out-numbered by a bunch of dumb-asses. So, I'll just wait 'till my little Naru-chan returns home." He turned his head and said in a lower voice, as if trying to conceal what he was about to say. "He can't stay away forever, where else does he have to go?" Arashi walked up to the group of teachers and stopped at Iruka, once again looking at the scar on the tan man's nose. Iruka's hand flew over his nose and hid the scar, noticing that the man was staring at it every time he saw Iruka. Arashi's eyes narrowed as he walked past the teachers and up the steps. In a few moments none of the teachers could see Arashi. Tsunade pointed a finger to one of the teachers then to the staircase. The teacher nodded and followed after the intrusive blond man to see if he was going to go home.

Kakashi kicked the tiled wall and spat in the corner of the hall. "Dammit, all we need to do is just get Naruto to confess to the police or have Arashi caught somehow with evidence!" Tsunade sighed and tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful way.

"You know he won't confess, we had him go on the stand to protest two times, yet he won't say a damn thing. It's like he doesn't want his dad to go, but yet he doesn't want him to stay either." Iruka looked inquisitively at the two talking adults as the other teachers nodded their heads in agreement or whispered something to themselves.

"I think it's because he'd feel guilty because _that_ happened and Arashi pressures him with the thought of his mother. Arashi must be using a guilt trip method on Naruto to keep him from testifying against him. It pissed me off on how Arashi managed to slip through the system so many times!"

"We're just going to have to wait 'till Naruto is ready to tell, without a complaining victim we can't do anything to accuse Arashi, and without a victim or evidence… then we don't even have a shot at a case." Tsunade looked to the side and messaged her forehead with her left hand, balling the right hand into a tightened fist.

Naruto had no idea what the people outside of the closet were talking about, but he knew it wasn't something that he wanted Gaara to hear. A deep feeling in his gut told him it was about the situation his father and him are in. Naruto knew that he just couldn't testify against his father. His father put too much guilt on him. Even so much as to blame the death of his mother on him. Saying that giving up his father would be just as bad as killing his mother. He accused him of killing his mother when it was indeed…

"Naruto-kun." Gaara's voice sounded strained and almost tired out for some reason. Naruto yelped at the sudden voice pulling him out of his train of thought. A tinge of pink splashed Naruto's tan cheeks when he realized that his butt was on Gaara's groin.

"Eh? Ah, g-gomen Gaara!" Naruto jumped to get up, but felt himself being pulled back down onto the redheaded boy's lap. Naruto blushed even harder when he felt Gaara's face so close to his shoulder, he could've sworn that the strange boy was sniffing him!

"No, don't go. Not yet." Gaara sniffed the school jacket that smelled of strawberries, he wrapped one arm around the slim waist while the other one snaked its way to the front of Naruto and gripping the slim shoulder. Gaara's head began to swim as he sniffed more of Naruto's memorizing scent in. Yeah, sniffing someone like a dog was weird, but this, this just felt so right, to be with Naruto in this type of way.

" G-Gaara, let go! You're starting to scare me!" Naruto tried pulling away from Gaara, but found it difficult with the way Gaara was securely holding him.

"I'm starting you scare you, but you're starting to make me feel weird in a good sense of way… Isn't that a fair trade off?" Gaara mumbled into the jacket as he slowly began to massage Naruto's stomach. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he grabbed onto the pale hands trying to pry them away from his skin. Getting a good grip on the hand he managed to pry himself off of the red haired boy and lunged for the door. Opening it he quickly tumbled out. Finding no more teachers in the hallway, Naruto looked around and ran for the bathroom feeling a sick and uneasy feeling emerge into his stomach. _I have to puke…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Mhhmmhh...Naruto...Kiss me..." Sasuke turned his head on the grass to find a more comfortable position as he slept on._

A dark figure emerged from behind the tree, kneeling down the pale hands grabbed the raven hair and jerked the head up.

"Who are you implying to kiss? I hope it's not the Naruto you and I both know, little brother." Itachi was kneeling in the grass, looking down at his brother, who was obviously worn out.

"Gah! Itachi! What the hell are you doing out here?!" His stomached felt like it was churning rocks when he remembered that his brother escaped leaving Naruto in such a state.

Itachi actually came out here to think, after telling Naruto _that,_ he felt as though he needed time to breathe and sort out his thoughts, but it all come to the ending results that _he loves Naruto, and nobody especially this person is going to get in his way._

"I came out here to think, and that's all I'm going to say. What are you doing here? I dare ask." A smirk spread across Itachi's face as he looked down upon his fatigued little brother who looked like he didn't even have the strength to utter a word. After hearing no reply, Itachi decided to do talk instead of his brother. "That's fair..." Itachi made a hard jab to the back of Sasuke's neck allowing his little brother to slip into a world of unconciousness. Figuring out what to do with his brother, Itachi drove him home, knowing he'd make up for the missed school work easily.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke regained conciousness in a familiar darkened room. Sitting up, Sasuke soothed the ache that was stuck in the back of his neck and looked ahead to find his brother sitting in a red armchair on the left side of the balcony.

"Why-Why am I in my room?" Sasuke asked, finding it dreadfully painful to move his head in any other direction besides forward. Itachi flinched only noticably to himself, not expecting his brother to be up so soon.

"Isn't it obvious?" Itachi shrugged and shook his head side to side, then taking one hand to pick the fallen hair up off of his face. "You aren't going to school anymore. What are you going to be to Naruto if you are no longer there? So you're staying in this room. I'll have someone here to bring you whatever you want until I arrive back home."

"Who the hell is going to keep me in here anyways? Who's to say I won't leave?" An utterly terrifying giggle escaped Itachi's mouth as his eyes looked amusingly at his brother.

"Oh? Who's to say? I believe it's _you_. I know you won't leave, as valiant as you may appear to others, your cowardly real self always seems to resurface." Itachi snapped his fingers. "Just when you know there is some real danger, and I'm pretty sure you're well aware that this is indeed _real_ danger." Itachi stood and took his leave only glancing back at his brother and smirking before fully exiting the room. The door shut with a _click _and the sound of a key turning and locking the door filled Sasuke's ears.

Biting his lip, he grabbed one of his gray silk pillows and tossed it against the wall. "Chiku-sho!" Sasuke raised up off of his bed and walked over to the hard white wall, raising a fist he repeatedly slammed his fist up against the wall again and again until his whole hand was bloodly and the pain soared to his whole body from the wall that scratched and pealed off the pale skin. Sasuke only stopped to slunk down to the floor and hang his head, while his fist burned and his head swam with thoughts that he couldn't quite sort out. But one question that he asked himself was the hardest of all to answer.

_'Why?'_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto flushed the toliet after wiping his mouth. Standing up straight, a pain surged through Naruto's back as he was kicked right back down onto the toilet. He put his hands up on the toilet lid to keep himself from going into the water.

"Hey look! It's the loser nobody!" A familiar voice called to others that snickered as a reply. Turning around Naruto saw the culprit, it was no other than Kiba, Chouji, and Shino.

Naruto forcefully released air out of his nose and replied. "My, my...well, if it isn't Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Naruto looked at Kiba refore finishing. "Doopey..." The dog looking boy grabbed Naruto by his blond locks and hurled him out of the stall and up against a urnal.

"You're going to regret that..." Kiba cracked his knuckles before grabbing Naruto by the collar and striking him in the face, while the other two made work at kicking him all over his body.

"C'mon baby! Cry for us! Make a tear!" Kiba howled as he grabbed Naruto by the neck squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Yeah! Shed a little something for us!" Chouji chimmed in as Naruto choked and gasped for air.

Seething between his teeth Naruto managed to cough out. "I...already...had...enough...shit...for...today..." Spitting blood on Kiba's cheek Naruto let out a small grin before slowly going into a dream of darkness.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upon waking up Naruto noticed that Gaara was sitting right beside him placing a wet cloth on his forehead. Naruto flinched noticably remembering what Gaara tried to do to him in the Janitors closet. He coiled into himself and stared fightfull eyed at Gaara. The red headed boy tossed him a painfull look and shook his head.

"I-I apologize for my...behavior, I guess, I was just-ju-..."

"He was caught up in the moment of drama...that's what he's trying to say." Naruto looked at the person the familiar voice was coming out of. Naruto's body began to loosen up and he spread his legs out again on the rest of the bed in what he recalled was the Nurses' resting area.

"Kaka-" Naruto's hands flew up to his throat in an attempt to soothe the burning sensation that flammed his throat making it difficult to talk. Kakashi smiled and shook his hands in front of his half covered face in an apologectic manner.

"Mah, mah, sorry Naruto, should've told you, that you can't talk right now." Naruto threw a glare in Kakashi's direction, arousing an uneasy laugh from the white haired man, coughing Kakashi continued. "Iruka-chan found you, he found you in the bathroom rolled up in a tight ball. He said that there was blood everywhere." Naruto looked around to find the brunette, but didn't see him anywhere in the nurses' office. "He's out right now getting bandages for you. We supect who did this, and unfortunatly Sabaku-san got suspended for it. He went after Kiba when he was walking through the hall way and got him good, but a teacher witnessed it and now he's in this situation." Naruto glanced up at Gaara and noticed that a scratch was on the right side of Gaara's pale face. The red head looked at Naruto with remorse in his face, still trying to apologize for what he had done earlier.

Naruto lifted his fingers and tried to do sign language, but realized all he knew were. "B" and "O". He always use to spell out the first half of "Boob" with "B" and "O" and Kyuubi would finish it off with his two hands right next to Naruto's making the word "Boob".

"I'll be suspened for fourteen days." Gaara said, figuring out that was what Naruto wanted to ask. Sinking into the soft pillows that kept his head up, Naruto couldn't help but feel anything but depressed. Now Gaara won't be able to be around him like a friend should be. Naruto could find it in his heart to forgive Gaara, but it's going to be hard with Gaara not being around. And what about Kiba and his friends? They're going to be pissed that Gaara ripped Kiba's ass in four, and they're more than likely going to take it out on Naruto. _And what about going home? Can I honestly return home? What's my father going to do?!_

"You'll be staying with Kakashi-san" Iruka said entering the room and setting down a brown bag full of bandages. Kakashi looked up at the brown haired dolphin and mentally pointed to himself, but on the outside he was smiling. Iruka looked down on Kakashi as if sending brain waves. _Well he sure doesn't know me that well, and probably would prefer to stay at your place rather than mine!_ Then Kakashi stared back at Iruka sending the brain waves, or atleast this is how Iruka took it. _I'm undressing you with my eyes. And soon after this, with my hands._ Iruka blushed as his hands flew down to the bottom of his long sleeve button up and pulled it down tight.

"I left a message for your father on the answering machine, it appears he's not home. I didn't tell him who you were staying with though. Hm, I wonder is your father honestly not home? I called eight different times of the hour." Kakashi and Naruto bothed looked at Iruka as if he were stupid that it wasn't that obvious to him.

_Arashi only answers the phone if he think's that it's going to be important enough, and with the school harassing him no chance. _Naruto thought.

"Uzumaki-san only answers the phone if he think's that it's going to be important enough, having the school's issues with him, there's not change he'd answer." Kakashi stated opening the bag and pulling out a box of bandaids. Iruka, following suit, opened the bag and pulled out bandage wraps and started to nurse Naruto's wounds. Gaara sat back and watched intently as they began to dress Naruto's wounds and looking away every time Naruto glanced at him with those big blue emotion filled eyes.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arriving at Kakashi's house, which was not a small apartment, but it wasn't all that big either, and it was surprisingly clean. Kakashi carried Naruto on his back as he entered his living room before flicking the light switch on. Maneuvering Naruto to his hip then to the black leathered couch, Kakashi sat on the oposite side of him on an identical black leather couch. Naruto cracked an eye open, then sat the whole way up rubbing at his eyes.

"Can you talk yet?" Kakashi asked looking at the medical wrap that surrounded the thin tan neck. Naruto placed a shakey hand on his throat and tried to erupt a sound out of his mouth.

"Wooowaaahh..." Naruto managed to break out in a rusty voice before squeezing his eyes shut in pain. Opening one eye to Kakashi, he slowly shook his head.

Sighing and running a hand down his face, Kakashi crossed his legs while shaking his head at the blond. "We got to do something...I know you know your father was here today...I can't keep you for long, and as much as I hate to say this I can't keep you forever." Grief filled the azure eyes and Naruto turned his head away from Kakashi to keep him from being able to look into his eyes. Feeling automatically guilty, Kakashi hurringly replied. "Well, we're still trying to get your father...so just stay hopefull! Well...now it's time to go to sleep." Kakashi got up and walked over to the closest that was near the door and pulled out a big white blanket and placed it over a Naruto that was now lying down and looking Kakashi right into his eye.

"I'm...Sorry..." Was all Kakashi could say before turning out the lights and walking into his own room. Naruto looked down at his hand and slowly moved his hand over to one eye.

_Do my eyes hold that much pain?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A whole ten days passed and Naruto was still staying with Kakashi. Tsunade would call him into the office to discuss on how his father demanded him back and threatened to tear through every house to find him. It happened day after day after day. Naruto would fall asleep terrified that Arashi might crawl through a window in Kakashi's house any night and take him back, but every morning he'd wake up still on that leather sofa. He feared walking to school, so Kakashi, out of a whim of his decided to drive Naruto to school.

Even though Kakashi told Naruto to be hopefull, he felt anything but. Everyday he went to school hoping to see Sasuke, but he didn't see him anywhere, he didn't even see him in the classes that they both shared with each other. He'd see Itachi, who would try to appear friendly to him, but all Naruto was worried about was finding Sasuke.

As the days went on, the more crueler Kiba and his friends got. Kakashi felt like he was sending Naruto to a place that he was trying to take him away from when it came to domestic-wise. He'd dress wounds every day. Naruto would just sit there and thank him a millions times underneath his breath. Occasionally Iruka would come over as well and help dress and treat Naruto who was getting skinner and paler by the day.

And one day, Naruto just wanted to be by Sasuke, his heart felt like an empty void for not being able to see Sasuke in so long. He'd just figure he'd ask Itachi.

Walking through the hall, he managed to be able to run into Itachi, who looked in an odd manner, happy.

"Hey, Itachi..." Naruto said lowly, so no one else could hear, even though he highly doubted that anyone would mess with him while Itachi was around. Itachi became the most popular and well respected guy as school in no more than a week.

"Yes?" Itachi answered looking down at the small boy hungrily.

"Have you seen...well...do you know where Sasuke is?" That question drained all trace of any emotion of Itachi's face, his eyes narrowed on the small blond, thinking of how the blond was thinking of someone else while the one he knew he wanted is right in front of him.

"He's sick. So he's at home." Naruto turned his head away and held onto his left elbow with his right hand.

"Well...can you...tell him...I said...Hi...and I mi-mi...miss him..." Itachi couldn't help but feel his blood boil to the top of his head. Itachi once again looking at the blond's bruised but still beautiful face was absolutly pain stricken, then he nodded and walked away with an killer aura and with the intent to kill. Naruto looked in Itachi's direction and nodded his head, figuring that Sasuke's older brother really was a good person. **(A/N- Laughs manically.)**

Walking away to Kakashi's classroom Naruto stopped at the edge of the hallway as soon as he turned the corner to the West Wing of the school building's mainfloor hallway, which was only a left turn away from being at Kakashi's room, when he noticed three figures standing out into the hallway.

"Hey...lookie at what he have...here!" At 'here' Kiba and his group where rushing down the hallway to get to Naruto. Naruto steadied his heaviest book, geomtry, in his hand and threw that book at the invading three, and hit Chouji in the head, and knocking him down in the process. Running as fast as he could Naruto ran up the steps and turned the corner to the Music Hallway.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Rang through the empty hallway, and urged Naruto to run even faster. Naruto tried to think of the quickest way to get to Kakashi's classroom as he was running. Figuring a path, Naruto ran to find the stairs down to the East Wing. With the gruesome three chasing him, Naruto flew down the stairs in a flash and turned the corner to run to the end of the hallway, he was eleven doors away from Kakashi's room.

Ten doors...

Nine doors...

Eight doors...

Kiba's voice rang the loudest, and Naruto knew that they were right on his heels, he took a deep hard breath as he began to pump his legs harder and harder.

Five doors...

Four doors...

Three doors...

Two doors...

When he was just ten feet away from being to Kakashi's room, someone suddenly tackled him from behind. Naruto fell to the ground and felt his ankles being pulled at and himself being dragged.

"N-Nooooo!" Naruto wailed as he was being dragged away from his safe haven. Shino let Chouji take both of the legs as he went to the front and pulled out some gray duck tape from his jacket and peeled it over Naruto's mouth in order to silence him.

"Hehehe, told you you'd pay for that. Now you're going to get it twice as hard." The three boys dragged him to the boy's bathroom, where they threw him up against the cold tiled wall. Chouji went to go punch the frail blond in front of him, but before he could Kiba halted him with a hand.

"I got a different idea..." Kiba stuck a hand out to Shino, who looked confused. "Shino, hand me that damn duck tape." Shino reached into his pocket and pulled out an almost new roll of duck tape and handed it over to Kiba. He took it and bound Naruto's hands behind his back and turned the blond over so his butt was high in the air. Smiling, Kiba waved a hand out to the two followers. "Well?"

"Are-Are you sure? Isn't this a bit...much?" Chouji asked, half scared half excited. Shino, was just looking down at Naruto, then turned his head to Kiba and nodded.

"Y-yeah, this is what we're gonna do." Kiba said, licking his suddenly dry lips. Realizing what they were going to do, Naruto wiggled and turned over back onto his back, only to be turned back into the same position by Shino. Kiba moved behind Naruto to hold his legs still. "You're gonna enjoy every minute of this..." Kiba reached to the front of Naruto's pants and undid the golden button to his school pants and slowly moved the zipper down. Sliding the black pants down to the tan knees, Kiba began to undo his own pants before resting his hand on the small of Naruto's back. Naruto's crys were severly muffled by the duck tape over his mouth, and tears began to leak from his eyes. Kiba stared at the orange frog covered underwear, and he lifted a hand and grasped the elastic band.

"Get ready...Naru-chan." Suddenly the bathroom door was opened and a person walked in, and it sounded like they were flipping through a book.

"Oh shit!" Kiba pulled up his underwear bunched with his jeans and looked at the invader. His eyes were met with pale milky eyes, that at the moment glared holes right into his skull.

"I'm not going to ask questions." Was all that Neji said before setting down his agenda then lunging at the three boys. First he took out Chouji by kneeing him in the stomach, then in the face. After that he charged at Shino with a punch but the punch was dodged, but he managed to get him in the chest, which knocked the air out of him and sent him to the other side of the wall. Last was Kiba, he crouched low and fully charged at Kiba with a fist full of fury and knocked Kiba down with one blow to the face. Neji found it difficult to stop pounding the face, but suddenly stopped when he hear a low whimper coming from Naruto. Letting go of the collar and giving one last blow to the dog face he slowly walked over to Naruto and crouched down next to him, and took out a pair of scissors from his bookbag and slowly began to cut away at the tape that was on Naruto's hands.

Now, Neji was fully remorsefull of what he tried to do to Naruto before. Seeing how it stirred his stomach when he saw those three boys attempting to do the same thing to him. Slowly and carefully, Neji peeled away the tape that shut Naruto's mouth and hearing the blond boy hiss in pain when he'd go to fast.

Slowly wiping away the tears that fell from the azure eyes with his sleeve, Naruto looked up to see his three attackers lying on the ground. Neji grabbed Naruto's arm to help him stand up. Standing up Naruto pulled up his pants and buckled them, thankfull that Kiba didn't pull down his underwear yet and Neji wouldn't have to see him in such a state.

Naruto pushed Neji's arm away and ran out of the bathroom murmuring. "I'm so sick of this shit..."

"Wait! Naruto!" Neji called after him, but to no prevail.

Naruto bolted out of the school building and ran to a payphone that had a book with addresses dangling beneath it. Finding one Naruto hurringly opened the book and flipped to the U's and then took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address before bolting out of the stall and to the Uchiha's estate.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto felt so out of place once he arrived in the richest part of the city. He grown up in what mainly would be called the slums, but walking around in a place where there is a mansion in every site he couldn't help but feel like it was 'all eyes on him.' Well, all eyes were on him, not because he was dressed in low-class and second time around clothing, but because of how he looked. From most people's point of view, he was the most freaking beautiful thing they have ever seen in their lives. His blonde hair and his huge blue eye's spelled out "OMG" they weren't even worried about the now yellowing bruises, and to even the most richest people walking down the street who actually took a double look at the tan young teen. Naruto glanced down at the paper with no other than the Uchiha's estate address on it, which he read over and over about a million times, but he'd do anything to take his mind off the people who were staring at him. He glanced up every once in a while to look at the addresses on the homes, and when he finally found the Uchiha's his jaw almost hit the ground and his hands began to get sweaty.

The Uchiha's Mansion was HUGE! He seen big houses when he was walking down trying to find his way to the said Uchiha's house, but this house was the biggest he's ever seen and the other houses seemed small in comparison to the house he was standing in front of at the moment. It was a huge brick mansion with fountains and gardens all other the land, and to make things seem weirder, there was not a gate that surrounded the house like the other mansions had. Naruto looked in the back and saw a few long pieces of steels on the ground, like someone was planning on building a gate, but never quite got to it.

Naruto slowly walked up the long concrete path that lead itself to the house, every now and then he'd glance back to see if anyone was watching or saw him, or even worse, if Itachi or Sasuke were coming in or out. Naruto finally got over to the door, he knelt down and studied the key hole. Nodding his head, Naruto reached into his hair and felt around for something. When his hand hit something metal, he tugged on it until he let free of his hair. It was a thin and long piece of metal with a pointed top. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin nail filer. Sticking both into the key hole, he twisted and jerked at the hole until he heard a sound _click_, then he stood up pleased with himself.

He pushed open the heavy wooden door and peaked around inside. The house looked even bigger on the inside than the outside! Expensive decorations arrayed itself all over the house, hanging from the walls, statues in the long hallway, and expensive electronics. Naruto looked around and it felt like he was going to pass out from thinking of all of the money that must've been spent on this house, but Naruto wasn't very worried about that he was worried about finding Sasuke and hopefully telling him how he felt, which even Naruto wasn't too sure about.

As Naruto walked up the stairs as quietly as he could, he stopped mid-step and realized if he did see Sasuke, he didn't even know what to say. He had no idea what he was going to say, or how he was going to say it. He felt like turning back, but his stomach swirled and his heart pounded when he thought of seeing Sasuke, which surprisingly made him want to see the pale cold teen even more. He took a deep breath and continued to go upstairs to look for Sasuke.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke walked out onto his balcony in his room, and looked at the sky. _Naruto's eyes_…Sasuke turned his eyes toward the ground and felt the sun beat on his bare pale back. _Naruto's hair_…Sasuke's hand found it's way to his hair, and he didn't even realize that he was tugging it. All the time he's been away from Naruto, the stupid blonde was all that he could think about. The pale Uchiha turned back into his room and picked up the expensive vase, that he always thought was ugly but didn't feel like getting rid of it for some reason, and threw it at the wall and roared in frustration. He paced around the room once then walked out to the balcony cursing under his breath. For some reason admitting what he thought was never going to happen, but it made him so frustated.

_It's just that, I'm addicted..._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto was about to open up a room when he heard a yell that sounded so familiar to Sasuke's voice that he immediately closed the door and ran to the room where he heard the scream come from. His heart was pounding so fast that he thought it would split in two. He could hear his breathing in his head, but all he was focused on was the room, which meant Sasuke would be there. He had no idea why he was so insistent about finding him, but he hoped if he saw him then maybe his heart would start aching.

Naruto skipped to a stop when he noticed a door that still had a silver key in it, and heard silent cursing beyond the wooden door. Naruto's shaking hand slowly turned the key in the door, and pushed open the door peaking his head in it. When he looked in he immediately saw Sasuke leaning against the railing on the balcony. Naruto's breathing hitched as he saw those obsidian eyes turn toward his own.

Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise as he saw the blonde step into the door and shut the door behind him, unknowingly locking it once again. The Uchiha turned his body towards the small blonde whom he's been thinking of non-stop, the same one who makes the calm and superior Uchiha loose his control and his ability to control even himself.

"N-Naruto…"

"S-S-Sasu-ke…." Naruto lowered his eyes and looked away from the Uchiha. His heart was pounding even faster than it was before, he thought it would stop at any moment. _I feel as though only Sasuke can make my heart leap like this…_ Sasuke looked calm on the outside, but actually his heart was beating just as fast as Naruto's. He slowly walked over to the smaller boy and cupped the tan chin in his hands. He lifted the blonde's head up, and he was met by blue eyes clouded by tears that looked like crystals dropping down the tanned, scarred, and bruised face. Naruto didn't want to be that close, he was afraid Sasuke would hear his heart beating and basically screaming out loud.

"Hm…urusantonkachi…don't be such a baby, crying like that." The comment wasn't made to sound harsh, but it almost crushed Naruto's frail heart. Naruto moved his eyes all around the room, then his head rushed to the ground. Sasuke, realizing his fault, cupped the face once again and made the blonde look him painfully in the face again.

"What are you doing here? H-how…. why?" Naruto began feeling dizzy at the question, but felt as though he needed to say something…anything!

"S-Sasuke…I wanted…to … I was hoping… maybe you could come back… to school…" _Even though I'm around him, I feel even lonelier…and now…I feel as though I can't even breathe…is this…weird of me?_ It came to Sasuke and Naruto's surprise when tan arms wrapped themselves around a pale muscular frame. Naruto dug his head into Sasuke's bare chest, taking in all of Sasuke's scent, not wanting to forget, not wanting to let go. Sasuke began walking back until he was at the balcony again before he caught his balance, and was able support both of their weight. Sasuke's heart felt heavy when he began hearing Naruto sobbing in his chest.

"It's horrible!" Naruto sniffed and began talking in a muffled voice. "They're treating me worse then ever before! They even made me smoke then put out each and every cigarette on my arm! People seem even more cold and distant than before! I don't want anything more than for you to return! Sasuke!" Sasuke's hand began massaging the blond hair he's been thinking ever so much about. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't return to school, and the blond was the exact same reason why he couldn't go back to school, and that bastard Itachi, and he figured that that's were the bruises on his face came from. It only seemed like petty shit when he was there, but now they're just slowly torturing the blond.

"Naruto…" Sasuke used such a kind voice when he said his name that Naruto began to feel hot from his head to his toes. He felt his face being lifted again, and this time it wasn't painful to look at the Uchiha, it made him so happy that he didn't even realize he was grinning. Sasuke looked from the azure crystal like eyes down to the pink soft lips. He lowered himself, he could see Naruto slowly accepting that Sasuke was indeed about to kiss him because his face started to tint pink and he was slowly closing those big blue eyes. Just as their lips were about to touch Sasuke heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the same footsteps coming down the hallway where Naruto and Sasuke were residing. Unconciously he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and tossed him off of the side of the balcony onto the hedges below.

The more time it took for Naruto to fall the more his heart was slowly breaking. _How many times does this guy plan on breaking my heart?? How many tears does he plan on having me cry 'till he's finally satisfied!? Isn't it bad enough that a male is confusing me so much that it's even hard to concentrate? Does he hate me that much that he needs to break me down so much that it's almost impossible to see the fragments of my heart?_ Tears slowly leaked out of the blonde's eyes as he looked back up into the balcony door and saw Sasuke staring out at him. Pain flickered in the obsidian eyes, but before Naruto could see it, the look was gone. Naruto thought he could die when he saw Sasuke turn around and go back into his room and left Naruto outside broken hearted and rejected. _Why didn't I see that coming?! I knew it! He hates me! Well…I am a boy after all…and I'm no other than the world's ultimate loser…Naruto…_ Naruto ran out of the estate as fast as he could, not wanting to spare any more humiliation, and give the sadistic Uchiha a full belly of Naruto's pride.

_Even when he smashes my heart, _

_I'll just gather up the fragments, _

_and try to love him with those._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke turned back into his dark and livid room, feeling so stupid and angry. He wondered why he didn't let the blonde leave in the first place, just turned him away, so he wouldn't have to make the blonde suffer like this, or make himself suffer in such a way that'll leave rocket scientist baffled. Sasuke buried his face into his hands and slowly as the seconds passed by he began to hate himself more and more. _That stupid blonde makes me loose so much of the person that I have tried to long to perfect and become that it pisses me off! _Sasuke's train of thought was stopped when he heard the door to his room being opened. He quickly took his hands off of his face, but didn't bother to look at the door because he knew that it was going to be…

"Hm, little brother…." Itachi walked in and closed the door behind him. Sasuke got up and walked to the lounging chair on the other side of the huge room, he picked up the pillow that was lying on the chair and threw it casually onto the floor and sat down with a _thud._

"What the hell do you want…Itachi…" Itachi smirked at the way his little brother in such a detesting way said his name. The older of the two walked over to the black king sized silky bed and sat down resting his head on his left palm.

"Was there, someone up here?" Sasuke's body tensed as he looked out of the window, avoiding eye contact with the older man sitting across the room.

"No… why would you say that?" Itachi smirked and crossed his legs beneath him.

"Well, from what I heard from quite a few sources, there is an unidentified blond running around town. Could this be my blond that has be running around town catching almost everyone's lustful eye?" Sasuke gritted his teeth to the remark of _my blond_ that his brother so carelessly used as if the blond really were his property.

"How the hell would I know if there was some damn blond running around town when you locked me in this fucking room!?" Itachi wagged his finger and reached for something in his pocket, when he found what it was, he pulled out a medium sized dagger that was a little smudged on the handle and blade. He took his long over coat and began to clean his dagger by rubbing the fabric on the blade. Feeling a little intimidated Sasuke turned to look out of the window once again.

"You do understand why I won't let you leave this room don't you…little brother?" The red eyes flicked to his brother's pale face then back down to his previous chore. Not waiting to hear a reply from his little brother he continued. "Well, it seems as though I don't only just want the blond…" The purple painted fingernails traced the sharp edge of the dagger then stopped. "I am also in love with the boy, and I can obviously see that he is looking for you more than he is even bothering to even look at me. I can't have that you see." Itachi looked up from the knife and glared at his little brother with envy. " I want what I want, and it seems as though what I want for the first time isn't willing to lay down on his back, so to speak. I won't have you getting in my way, especially not this time." Sasuke glanced over at his brother and saw the dagger pointing right at him like an accusing finger. "If you do get in my way… I'll kill you and him both, don't worry though…" Itachi licked his blade in a seductive manner. "I'll keep the blonde's body, I want to remember him…" And with that Itachi got up and left without giving Sasuke anytime to argue let alone say anything back. Sasuke stared out of the window.

Sasuke sat in his room for what may have been an hour and a half before he heard Itachi's car turn on and drive out of the drive way. Itachi always had to go to buisness meetings, ever since his father was killed, Itachi had to look after everything else that his father did so they could keep the fortune.

Sasuke tossing and turning in his bed, finally got up to look out of the window. Not caring of the consequences for the first time in four years, he threw on a black shirt and black pants with black shoes and jumped out of the balcony and onto the hedges below. Sasuke looked into the sky and noticed that it was going to rain any second, it was going to rain like the first day they met. Leaving behind the thoughts of the stinging in his legs he jumped up onto firm legs and ran for Naruto's house, from which he knew from looking it up in the office on the day he got sent to the office by Kakashi. He asked the crazy girl that was trying to offer him a note where the addresses to the students were and she gladly answered his question. **(A.N.My bad…back to the story…) **By the time he reached the 'slums' of Konoha it had already began to drizzle and Sasuke could tell that this night it would be a down poor.

_Just like the time he discovered Naruto crying._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto looked around to make sure his father wasn't home, which he knew he wasn't. His father was never home on Saturday he was mostly out drinking for the whole day, and then come home and do whatever he felt like with Naruto, which Naruto felt disgusted and humiliated about just standing there thinking about it. He wanted to be out of his misery because it seemed like that was all he had to look forward to in his day. Misery, misery, more misery, and oh yeah more misery. Sasuke tossing him out of the window and rejecting him in a more painful way then ever previously was the last straw for Naruto he wanted nothing more now than to join the only person who he has ever considered a close buddy. He didn't want to go back to Kakashi's house, and have to do what he's about to do there. He bothered the man enough, and the man probably doesn't even like him.

Naruto walked into the bathroom with a dreaded aura lurking around him. He slowly walked over to the bathtub and ran the water, cold. Then he slowly peeled off the articles of his clothing, wiping away the tears that streamed down his face in the process. It seemed like an eternity that it took for him to finally get all naked and get into the bathtub. The warmth of the water rushed onto his body, giving him a fuzzy feeling.

Naruto's fingers traced the greenish looking vein that ran through his wrist and up his arm. He took a deep breath and stared at the razor that rested on the edge of the pearly bathtub. Slowly he picked it up and began to twirl it in his fingers before glancing at his tan wrist. _Just think about it Naruto…if you do this no one can hurt you anymore…you won't be able to feel a single thing and you can piss on all those who hurt you. Kyuubi is waiting for you…you'll both be able to piss on people…no more dad, no more hurt, and no more Sasuke…_That last thought made Naruto want to re-think about actually doing this, but once the razor slashed his skin he knew there was no more turning back. If he lived through this there was no way he could actually go out anymore with the shame of having people think that they were able to break him in ways that were almost unimaginable.

The blood gushed out a lot quicker and a lot more than Naruto had expected, the pain was unbearable and with a shaky hand he managed to slash his second wrist, not as deep, but as far as Naruto was concerned. It was good enough. The pain bit into Naruto's whole body like an angry dog, slowly consuming his body in unimaginable pain. His eyes started going hazy, but for some reason he was still smiling. Smiling like he used to when Kyuubi was around, smiling like he did before his father started touching him, smiling like he did when he dreamt of a normal life and of a time when he could be friends and smile along with Sasuke and everything was just all right. _Ha…I can feel it…_ Naruto's breathing started to become heavier and he was starting to become numb. _I wish I could become numb from the pain that life has caused me…but don't worry… I will soon… here I come Kyuubi…wait for me on the best cloud you can find…_Naruto's hearing became fuzzy, but he heard the door being knocked open and someone rushing into him. _See? There goes my angel Kyuubi…pale skin…and raven hair…wh-where is his wings? It doesn't matter…he's the most beautiful angel to me…he looks just like the one I think I fell in lo…_ Naruto slowly passed out into a deep sleep not hearing his 'angel' shouting his name and digging him out of the tub.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I won't let you say goodbye,_

_And I'll be your reason why..._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**XD Damn, I just had the urge to leave you guys on that type of cliffhanger! I know you guys are going to be poking me with sporks and telling my imaginary friends what a douche you guys think I am. I'll be sure to tell Barney it's not true. And the next chapter will be coming after I update my newer story, but don't worry I'll get the next chapter of this to you! Promise!! **

**Oh and hey! That Microwave joke was totally not lame!**

_No preview for next chapter!_

_Leave reviews please! _

**-ShonenYaoi**


	7. Recalling the silenced screams

Yashaii- My seventh Chaptah! Thank you all for reading my story for this long! Sorry that I didn't get it in anytime sooner, my shoulder has recently been injured, and no it wasn't from one of you guys who threatened to hurt me if I don't update. So it really hurted my typing speed and my typing. Also people! Don't anticipate the story! What makes a good story is a little bit of suspension, that makes you say "Ooh what's going to happen next!" _**Not**_ "Oh my god, you should totally do this and that and this and GAH and BLERR." See? But anyways, thank you, all of my loving reviewers, unfortunatly, I am not going to reply to a comment this time. Not to make you guys feel bad, but it'll be easier for me to just skip that and save some time.

Welp are you ready to ROCK?! I can't hear you!? AHAHA! Just kidding, are you ready to read though! Yes you are! That's why you are here!

-enter witty disclaimer- --Trying to save some time, but just remember Naruto copywrited to Masashi Kishimoto.

_I'll be right beside you, _

_Even if it doesn't feel like it._

_You'll see me at the bitter end._

_My arms will still be open to you._

_-ShonenYaoi_

_Our screams vanish in the loneliness_

_-Anonymous_

**Can't You Hear My Silent Screams?**

Naruto's blue eyes slowly slid open, squinting through the bright lights and white ceiling that was staring back at him. _Am I in...heaven?_ A scent hit Naruto's nose that dropped him back to reality. _Blood and...medicine?_ Naruto's body automatically shot up as his tan arm reached for something, but managed to grab nothing. A burn tore at his wrist, which caused him to retract his arms into his body.

"Kyuubi!?" Naruto looked around the room and saw a soaked Sasuke curled up in a small cushioned chair right beside the bed. A gut wrenching feeling hit Naruto's stomach that made his arms reflexively curl around his abdomen to soothe the ache._ Shit! I didn't die! I didn't die! I didn't DIEEEE! _Feeling almost completly empty Naruto stood up, but felt himself restricted, looking back he saw an I.V. connected to his arm right below hideous stitching that ran horizontal of his wrist. Ripping the drip out, Naruto couldn't feel anything but ashamed and depressed. He couldn't even succeed in killing himself, what purpose does he have here? How can they let one person honestly suffer this much?! Walking over to the white wall opposite of the one Sasuke was currently resting at, Naruto stared at the wall. Feeling his anger build more and more inside of him. It even surpassed the pain in his wrist.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Sasuke jumped up from the loud noise and looked across the room to be mortified by the image of Naruto repeatedly banging his head into pure white wall, smearing it with his crimson blood.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" With each word that was screamed Naruto hit his head against the wall with more and more force.

Sasuke jumped up and pulled Naruto to the ground, were Naruto began sobbing in the already soaked chest.

"Why the hell did you do that!? You throw me out of your window then you want to ruin my life by so called 'saving me?!' Quit playing around with my life like it's some game!" Naruto sobbed as he beat onto Sasuke's chest. Not knowing what to do, Sasuke did the best thing he could do. Kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened just as a tear rolled down his cheek. Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of the hospital gown.

"What the hell!? Do I look like some whore to you!? Get out! Get out! GET OUUUUT!" The small blond shrieked, pointing to the wooden door. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the door, but instead of going out, he let go of the door knob and sat down in the same chair he feel asleep in. Naruto glared at him with so much hatred that if you were to rub your fingers together you would be able to feel it.

"I'm not leaving, not until I know you are well." Sasuke crossed his chest in a way to confirm his seriousness.

"Well?! Well!?" Naruto let out a hoarsly laugh that could well be compared to Itachi's. "I _would've_ been well if you just let me die! But no! You sadistic emotionally and physically abusive stupid fucking asshole!" Naruto spat out like pure vemon. Sasuke stood up and grabbed a cloth before turning on a faucet to run water on it. Rigging it out, Sasuke walked back to Naruto and knelt down to wipe the blood off of his face.

"I'd beat the shit out of you for that, but right now, this is ok_."_ Naruto's face turned red, so in order to conceal the blush, he snatched the cloth out of Sasuke's hand and began wiping the blood from his forehead and his blond bangs. So Sasuke wound up taking care of the blood stains on the wall.

Naruto tried to get up, but found himself automatically weakened. His legs felt like mush and pure uncoaxed pain ran up and down his arms from the stitches that were in his wrist. Seeing this, Sasuke bent down and picked Naruto up bridal style, and walked him over to the bed before putting him down.

Sitting there in pure silence, Naruto chewed on his buttom lip before finally asking the question. "Why?"

"I'm not quite sure of the reason myself...But I just couldn't let you go like that. In such a way." Sasuke declared, moving his top half foreward so he could rest his face on his interlaced fingers.

"But wh-" Naruto was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a doctor walking in. The doctor looked actually pretty young. He had white hair the was pulled back into a pony tail and spiky bangs fell on either side of his face. He had circled glasses that rested on his nose, like he didn't know that square framed glasses were all the rage. He'd occasionally push his glasses up with his index finger and look at the charts.

"Uzumaki-kun?" The docter asked, re-adjusting his glasses for the fifth time since he walked in.

"Y-Yes..." Naruto answered lowering his eyes to his disfigured wrist. Sasuke had also been staring at them, not knowing whether he should ever bring it up again or not.

"Uchiha-sama." The doctor said turning his whole body in the direction of the raven. "Please, go to the front desk and fill out some of the information you know about Uzumaki-kun, for some reason we were specifically told not to contact his father." Sasuke stood up and grimaced at the word _sama_, nodding he made his way out of the door shutting it. The doctor once again returned his gaze back onto the blond boy, walking up his eyes skillfully scanned the stitches on the small wrist.

"They'll be fine, they'll be out in about four to six weeks." The doctor looked at the door then back to Naruto." That's some friend you got there, he really is something. He barged into the hospital after running through the thunder and rain, when one of the ladies tried to take you from him, he snarled and said that he wouldn't put you down anywhere unless it's in a hospital bed where a doctor can immediatly treat you. We couldn't refuse him, he is indeed an _Uchiha _after all. He was bleeding from the knees and the knuckles, he must've scrapped them on concrete or something trying to get you here...he refused to be treated, but as soon as I came, he carried you all the way into this room,set you down on the bed, then he collasped right onto the floor."

Naruto lowered his eyes once again, feeling guilty about how he treated Sasuke, but that feeling sooner left when images of Sasuke tossing him out of a window re-emerged back into his head swimming around like a hungry shark. _No...he hates me...no way...this bastard is lying his ass off..._ Naruto raised his eyes to look at the man behind the thick glasses, the doctor smiled at him before taking up a chart, and looking it over, then putting it back into the bed's metal bin.

"Ah, yes, where are my manners...My name is Dr. Kabuto, and an assistant nurse will be in here shortly to take care of you. If you need anything, there is a buzzer right behind you.I have other work I must tend to." Not waiting for a reply, Kabuto left. Naruto lowed his head, almost touching his thighs, his face curled into a tight ball of sadness and sorrow as tears mercilessly rolled down his tanned and scarred cheeks.

_Dammit, my heart is pounding, and with every pound it only aches with the desire to stop, every word someone spits at me, it only effects my heart, but now, it affected my whole body. Making me do such a thing to myself? No, I didn't do it! They did! Arashi did! Kiba, Chouji, and Shino did! All those that silently hated me behind my back and all of those that told me to my face, they did! _

_And-and...Sasuke, he took the final blow that shattered my heart into tiny bits that my heart refused to pound in pain anymore, it refused, pounding in pain no longer satisfied it...it no longer hurted. It was pounding in shear sorrow now. And slowly, second by second...the pounds ceased, until my heart completly stopped. The moment it stopped, I felt it beat with something new though... I felt like, this is what a heart is suppose to feel like. It suppose to feel like it's aching to see someone, it's aching to see Kyuubi...right? The last second before my eyes shut, I saw an angel, my heart ached so much to see that angel...but that wasn't Kyuubi...my heart ached to see...to see..._

Naruto's thoughts were cut off by the door opening and the raven boy returning. "Sasuke..." Hearing his name, he turned to see Naruto staring at him with deep painful eyes. Sasuke's heart started to pound in his chest just by Naruto staring at him through those big blue eyes.

"Y-yes?" He was even stuttering!

"Are you..." _My angel?_ "N-noth-" The door swung open once again to reveal bubble gum colored hair, the girl walked in with emerald eyes and pale skin. She had on a nursing outfit that was tied at the waist with a belt, probably to make her bust look bigger.

"Hello! I'm here to he...lll...puh..." Her eyes quickly landed on the raven that was facing her at the moment. "S-S-S-SASUKE-KUUUN!?" Sasuke's eyse widened as the screechy voice yelped out his name.

"Oh, hello there..Sakura-chan..." Naruto murmurred, quickly turning his wrist over so that the stitches were hidden. The girl looked over at him with a choleric look, like he was the most uglist abomination in the world. She hmphed and turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you're here! So you came to see me on the job?!" She asked leaning forward and shaking her breast back and forth at Sasuke. Personally, he felt sick.

"No, I'm not here for you." He stated looking back at Naruto. Catching onto the hint, her eyes enlarged.

"You honestly can't be here for that shameless and ragged dog, right?" Sasuke watched it, like it was in slow motion, Naruto automatically dropping his chin on his chest and looking away almost if to hide his eye. Turning back to Sakura, Sasuke's eye's narrowed and scowled in pure hatred and disgust.

"Look, I'm going to say this once and one time only." Sasuke cleared his throat before continuing. " You. Are. A. Bitch. I don't like you, and no I'm not here for a shameless and ragged dog, I'm here for Naruto. Alright? You are a psyco bitch who for some reason must validate your own pathetic existence by feeding off of the dignity of others, but in reality, you'll probably end up working as some hooker outside of a night club. But by the amount of make-up you have on, I'd say a clown. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you leave. Right now." He didn't give Sakura anytime before gripping her arm and throwing her out himself, shutting the door behind him. You could hear Sakura screaming and it didn't die out either, it only began to fade as she began running further and further away from the room. **(A/N- It's not I don't like Sakura, it's just...okay you've caught me...)**

"S-sorry.."A low whisper came from Naruto as he layed his body down and turned away from the door.

"Sorry?! What are you sorry for?!" Sasuke hollered feeling his temper for some reason rise.

"I-I just...it's complicated, you don't know much about me because you weren't hear long enough to know. If you were, you'd probably hate me too.." Naruto emitted a type of aura off of him that grounded itself into Sasuke's skin, actually making him feel sorry for the blond.

"You're wrong...and..." Sasuke turned Naruto over so that he was facing him with bright blue eyes. "I'd like to get to know you, and I promise you, I'll accept you all the same." Naruto eyes began to wonder before he let out a sigh.

"I-I just...can't..."

_"Why?"_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi's foot kicked at the rubble that was in the small and cramped apartment of the only person that Naruto was friends with. Kyuubi. Iruka followed closely behind, much to Kakashi's liking.

"Kakashi-san, why are we here?" The man looked behind him and let a smirk that was knowingly seen, play across his face.

"Call me Kakashi, no need for formalities, you know, people usually stop using them to the person whose done _that_ to their body, and made them do _this_ making them screa-" Kakashi was stopped by the force of Iruka's fist knocking him in the head, and a truly red Iruka fumming behind him.

"Kakashi-s-erm, Kakashi! Don't say things like that! It's embarrassing!"

"Whaaaat? Iru-chan! We're by ourselves!" Kakashi turned around and kissed Iruka on the eye, silently asking for forgiveness.

"Hmph...anyways why are we here?!" The white haired teacher rubbed the back of his head and let out an uneasy laugh.

"Well...the person whose apartment were in...happens to be dead, and that person was Naruto's only friend, he must've left us something that could help! Anything! Oh yeah, Iruka..." Iruka looked up from the pile of old clothes that were laying on the ground.

"Eh? What is it?"

"I'm the jealous type..so I notice when someone is staring at my koibito..."

"What the heck does that have to do with anything! Quit being a perverted butt-head!" Iruka hollared, feeling stupid that he called a grown man such a childish name, but he usually never curses.

"No no..." Kakashi said, waving his hands in from of his face. "I mean, Arashi...he was staring at that...Ahem...scar that is on your nose...does it mean anything?" Iruka's hand flew up and massaged the scar that was on his nose.

"Well...remember when I told you how my parents were killed?" Kakashi nodded. "Well... about five years later, that man, I remember seeing him again. I had no idea what he was doing, but it must've been something bad because he had a switchblade in his hand, then started chasing me with it. I managed to fit into a narrow opening, but before I got far enough back he slashed me across the nose, thank god his body nor his blade could reach me in that narrow opening...I couldn't quit see his face, because it look like it was smeared in blood, that's how I remembered him though..." Kakashi smacked his forehead and began to vigerously rummage through the house quick and harder, because he knew that there just had to be something!

Naruto and Kyuubi's personalities were all too similar, Arashi must've been doing it to him too! And..Iruka! He's got something to do with this too! That bastard! The answer is why _is _Iruka in this too!? He..he must've seen something!

After about an hour and a half of searching, Iruka and Kakashi plumped on the old and torn brown couch exhausted.

" I don't think he left anything Kakashi..." Kakashi nodded before looking up at the ceiling, which was brown and tan from leaks and age.

"He-he...hey...what the hell is that?" Kakashi stood up and pointed to the fan. "There's something there!" Iruka jumped to his feet and stared at the old white ceiling fan.

"Well, get it!" He shouted, Kakashi reached up and pulled down a small camera that was covered in dust and spider webs. Looking it up and down, he wiped it on his sleeve before locating the 'On' button. He moved close to Iruka so he could see it too. When he turn it on, he pushed the play button and was greeted with no other than Kyuubi's face.

_...he'd taunt me about your body. So I'm guessing it's happening to you too. _Iruka watched the boy who looked almost exactly like Naruto speak. His face was terribly bruised and the red highlights in his hair didn't shine at all, like the luster in it just faded away.

_The truth is... It was your father that did all of this to me, not my father who was in a drunken or angry state. He'd come find me when he knew you wouldn't be asking about either one of us."_

Kakashi rewinded it and played it back almost three times before silently shutting it off. Iruka sank into the couch and buried his face into his palms.

"He's a horrible man! Why did Naruto have to be stuck with him!" Kakashi shook his head and sat down beside his love before wrapping an arm around him, tightly grasping the camera in the other.

"It's fine...he can stop him now, we have what we need..."

_Just pray that Naruto makes it through..._

After a few minutes Kakashi looked down at the man who was resting his head on his shoulder." Iru-chan, we're going to have to find a charger, this thing is almost dead, it looked like it only had enough juice to show us this thing for a short while."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(A/N: I think it's about time you knew this, and Naruto isn't speakin to anyone, just recalling.)**

_My father, Arashi. _Naruto gritted his teeth and clutched onto the pure white sheets that were covering him. _He pinned my mother's death on me...he was going to kill her because she saw him doing _that _to me... so she tried to do the most heroic thing in my life. Tell on him..._

_(Flashback: Naruto's P.O.V.)_

"C'mon Naru-chan, you should be use to this by now..." Arashi's large hands massaged my thighs, the touch made my skin burst into flames. I felt disgusting, I didn't know what he was doing, but I knew it wasn't something that was right either. That's probably why I feel so ashamed.

"Chi-chi...no.." I pleaded, holding back the tears. Arashi hated tears above all else. Crying would make him really angry, and then we would end up playing a game worse then "Don't Tell Mommy."

"Don't you dare let me see you leak a tear, now, come here." I inched closer to the figure and he grabbed me by the waist and dragged me onto his lap. I could already feel something hard poking me. I cringed as he dragged a hot moist tongue across my cheek. He left traces of an alcoholic beverage on my cheek.

"Mah, Naru-chan, you're looking cute today..." Arashi began to massage the inner-most part of my thighs, it tickled, but then again if felt so wrong on so many levels, but I didn't know why. The blond man's free hand made work trying to get my overalls off of my shoulder and before he got the other strap off my shoulder, the door suddenly swung open, and my mother's face appeared from behind the door.

"Naruuu-chhhaaa-" Her voice echoed but suddenly stopped itself, and I know it must've looked like a shameful sight. My father was nipping at the side of my lips, and his one hand was now massaging my crotch, while he was trying to take off my clothes. The beautiful lady's face suddenly turned into utter horror and shock. She brought her hand up to her mouth to silence a scream, then faster then as she was seen she took off. Arashi got up and I fell off of him hitting the hard wood floor. Next thing my mind could register was my father suddenly bolted out. Probably after my mother. When I thought of Arashi going after my mother. I just couldn't bear to know what he'd do.

I leaned my weight on my left arm to help support my getting up. I ran out of the door and searched for my mother, hoping she was alright. Some how I knew.

She was in trouble.

When I turned the corner, a shimmer hit my eyes. My mind pieced together the information that Arashi was holding a knife.

"You monster! How could you do that to our precious son! No wonder you haven't touched me in a while! You're freaking doing a ten year old boy!" She backed up but stopped right at the edge of the stairs. My father inched closer and closer to her, seeming more and more intimidating. I had a feeling that rumbled in my gut, that this was a terrible situation.

"How couldn't you!? Look at him! Tell me you don't feel anything!" Arashi roared back at my mother, swinging around the knife like a neanderthal with a club. I started running towards my mother as Arashi inched closer with the knife becoming more deadly. As soon as he raised the knife above his head I lundged at my mother.

"Mommy! Watch out!" I pushed her, but for some reason, I saw fear in her eyes, she was falling. Falling down the steps, she reached up for me and cluched at my hair, there was agonizing pain when she ripped it out, her arms flailed as she tried to catch her balance, but she couldn't and she was falling. It seemed like slow motion as her head hit each step. An awful _crack_ was the only thing that rang in my ears as she laid lifeless on the floor. Her body looked like it was in an impossible position. Her face was almost perfectly alined with her back, her left leg was twisted grossly behind her back, her other leg was hidden underneath her body and her arms were sprawled out across the wooden floor her right hand was clutching onto blond hair, my hair. Blood slowly started to leak from her mouth as her eyes rolled behind her head, revealing only white.

"Nice job son!" My father's heavy large hands patted my shoulder. "I didn't know you wanted me that bad. Now, we just have to get rid of the body." I threw Arashi's hand off of my shoulder and ran down the steps to my mother's now lifeless body. I fell to me knees and stared at her in disbelief. I reached out and gently nudged her shoulder with my hand, knowing that she'd never again be my safe haven from my father, she'd never run her hands though my hair and tell me she loves me and honestly means it, and I would have no guilty feeling over it. Tears slowly shimmered at the side of my eye, my mouth cracked into a deeped frown to try and keep them from coming out. I heared Arashi's footsteps coming down the stairs, and I knew he wasn't after me. I threw myself over my mothers body and began to sob.

"Do-don't come any closer! Don't hurt mommy!" I cried, knowing darn well that I would never see her smile again. A hand gripped at my overalls and lifted me off of my mother, my tears trailed down my face and then onto my mother's eyes and slowly trailed down her face. Like she was crying for me too.

"Shut-up. I have to get rid of the body." My father dropped my against the wall, and I watched him kneel down and hoist up my mother's body, he dissappeared behind the kitchen door.

I pulled my knees into my body and began to cry. It was the longest I've ever cried, I cried so long I didn't even notice I feel asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Arashi running back in, his face looked in a panic. He ran up stairs and grapped a long sword that he once intimidated me with. He jolted out of the door with blood running down his arms dripping onto the floor.

He was the scariest man alive.

About three days later, men dressed in blue with golden badges on their chest came into our house, and for the first time I saw my father breaking down, tears and all. I was so relieved, I thought he must've atoned for what he done. Then he pointed to me, then the men in blue started to walk towards me, I looked at my father again, but he wasn't crying he had a sinister smile spread across his face, the same he'd use when mom would believe his lies. The one policeman knelt down and looked me in the face. His brown hair was matted down by a hat, but a patch still made itself visible right in the middle of his head. His eyes looked like he had been sick recently too. He took a toothpick out of his mouth before talking.

"Hello, don't be afraid, we're good people." He smiled before continuing. "This man said he was trying to protect you, is it true what you did to your mother? Did you push her down the steps and then stab her repeatedly only being stopped when your father pulled you off?" My mouth stood a gape, I couldn't answer, nothing came out of my mouth.

"Well..A-n-o..."

"Yes, it's all true." My father said reapproaching the men. His eyes were all teary as he stood above the men. "I was so scared, I lost my beautiful wife, I couldn't bear to loose my son too, so I did the only thing a good father could do, I tried to protect my son. So that's why I hid the body" My father turned his head away and slowly began to cry again. _He-he's lying! I didn't! I didn't kill my mother! I just didn't! It was him!_

Little did I know that that was the first time and only time that I would admit that.

"Well, we did find blond hair clutched into her hand, and there was a bit of skin, probably from the scalp underneath her fingernails." The older man said tracing his fingers across the deep scars imbedded on his face. "Uzumaki-san, if it's alright, we'll be taking a few pieces of your son's hair." My father reached out to the policemen, using the acting that I became so accustom to.

" Yes..but...Ibiki...san...if it's alright, I ju- I just...I want to keep my son! I lost my wife, so he's the only memory I have left of her...please...I'll teach him right from wrong!" The large man patted him on the shoulder and nodded his head.

"You're a good father, we'll let you keep him."

"Oh thank you! Thank you very much!" The other man pulled out a pair of scissors and reached out and cut a piece of my hair off. He pulled out a small plastic bag and dropped it in. He smiled at me before ruffling my hair and walking out with the man, which my father gladly showed them the way out.

Shutting the door, my gloated to himself. "Dumb asses." Then he turned to me. "You know, if that woman didn't pull your hair out, I'd be in some deep shit. Now, how's about we play a _game_?" My father reached down and picked me up. "And this time, the game is named Don't tell Anyone Else. Got it?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before I knew it a headline in the paper came out reading. **Kushina Uzumaki dead, muderer a ten year old boy?** He saw people in the news talking about him.

"It's just scary, he was such a cute little boy, who'd thought that he'd be a muderer! I don't want my kids anywhere near him! And I suggest you all do that same!"

_Who would've known that that's how his hell started?_

_Ending flashback_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto bit his buttom lip drawing blood from it. Sasuke looked upon him showing a stoic face, but really he was worried about him.

"I just can't tell you." Sasuke stood, but then the door opened, and Dr. Kabuto emerged with a smiling face.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama, but visiting hours are just about over. We allowed you to stay a little bit longer, but it's already two o'clock in the morning. We ask of you to leave." With that Kabuto left, Sasuke stood watching Naruto before walking to the door.

"Don't be afraid of a happy ending Naruto, you have to make it happen, and keeping it all locked in is not going to make it work." Naruto's eyes narrowed and he slowly licked his lips before looking down at his arms.

"It's not that I'm afraid of them...I'm just afraid my life won't work out that way..." Sasuke had nothing more to say, he just walked out, not knowing whether ot storm back in there and beat sense into the blond, or walk away. Walking away never solved anything but it made things that were important silent. Only showing how weak of a person you truely are. Naruto was walking away from his problem accepting them as his life, silencing the wrong done to him. Sasuke was walking away from Naruto, and he felt like he was allowing Naruto to be like this. Sasuke stopped at the end of the long hallway. His thoughts were only on two subjects. _Leave or stay. If I stay Naruto might say something. If I leave, Naruto will probably shut-up about this forever._

"Che, not really giving me a choice..." Sasuke turned around, but felt something pull at his arm, and the next thing he knew he was in a darkened room, with his back against the one of the hospital beds laying sideways on the floor, staring at a figure in white standing over him.

"It's ok...Sasuke-kun.. I forgive you, you were just joking! Of course I love you! I know you love me too..."

"S-S-Sakura!?" Before he could get up, his wrist were quickly strapped to the bed and the pink haired girl loomed over him.

"You almost hurt my feeling there Sasuke..." Sasuke pulled at the strapped but found himself unable to free himself. He decided to try and pull the bed with him, but found it extremely heavy. _How'd the hell did she move this thing!_ The pink haired girl moved about six inches away from Sasuke before leaning over to be face to face with him.

"But it's okay...I'll let you make it up to me..."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Woot! Chaptah done! Sorry it took so long too. -insert frowny face.- It's just my damn shoulder, and I decided to get this one done before my other story. So, I'ma give you guys a little something to let you know what to expect in next chaptah, ok? :) And I should have this one in, in no time! I can type for a long time too. Blast! But I think I'm getting lazy...I can't even keep my eyes in focus that long before they start to roam on me.

_Next chapter_

_Court is now is session! Will Arashi be able to out smart the system again? Or is Naruto their only hope for a win? Will Naruto be able to face it? Sasuke, comparing himself to Naruto? And don't worry! Didn't forget about Sai either, nor Neji! Sai is finally going to start his project with Sasuke, and how will that fair? Neji finally going out for ramen with Naruto? Or will his father be there to turn it into a date with blood? _

_Preview_

_Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms. "What?! What do you mean?! Do you know who my brother is!?_

_Naruto through his arms up in a fit. "And do you know who my father is!?" Sasuke ran a hand down his face before slidding his eyes shut._

_"I can't do it, I'm not who you are either."_

_"You're absolutly right, because unlike me, you're not a coward."_

_**Stay tuned! And review so I won't go depressed and stop writing! -I can't stop writing, people and their damn sporks! -rubs arms-**_

_**And my shoulder is a bit better now, so these stories will be getting to you sooner, and I was wondering if I should make this story a longer story, I was planning on stopping at like a chapter 13-15 area, but what should I do? O.O Longer or shorter?**_

_**SPAM! :D**_

_**-ShonenYaoi**_


	8. Forced through the smiles

My eighth chapter! How you like meh now?! I'm glad that I got this story to go for this long. :D And I'm glad that I got so many loving fans. Even though one of my friends, he thinks that I'm writing porn and calls me a pervert with every opportunity he gets. I just have to tell him. "It's not porn, it's simply a gift, a gift to all those before me who have been called perverts! All those before me who have been looked down upon for liking to read about two men doing the moutain of dew." Then he thinks of me as a super pervert. Meh, could be worse...right? RIGHT? I tricked him into reading it once, but he commited pixalated suicide. -I hope this story isn't that bad...-

**Alrighty, I can't think of anymore witty disclaimers so think of what you think I might say, and burst out laughing in dead silence because of it.**

**But Naruto and all of his characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just allowed to borrow Itachi, Neji, and Naruto so they can pose nude for me, but only on the weekends.**

**And during this chapter I'm going to have an author note were it's like I'm putting in a CD or something because**

**I found a totally aweome song that could go perfectly with this chapter. But if you're wondering that song is called. **

**"Leave out all the Rest" By Linkin Park.**

**Welp time to get started with the story!! :D**

_The hardest of times is when you have _

_to force your biggest smiles_

_Especially if it's not for yourself.-_

_-Anonymous_

**Can't You Hear My Silent Screams?**

_"You almost hurt my feeling there Sasuke..." Sasuke pulled at the strapped but found himself unable to free himself. He decided to try and pull the bed with him, but found it extremely heavy. _How'd the hell did she move this thing! _The pink haired girl moved about six inches away from Sasuke before leaning over to be face to_ _face with him._

_"But it's okay...I'll let you make it up to me..." _

Sakura began to slowly unbutton her white dress, keeping a heated stare on Sasuke. The Uchiha never thought someone would go _this_ far just to get his affection. Even though he specifically told her "NO" He guessed she must've missed the mental meeting for that.

"Sakura! Back the fuck off me! I don't want you!" He gritted his teeth and turn his head when Sakura slipped the white gown off of one shoulder.

"Fuck you? You want me? Of course you do Sasuke-kun!" _Talk about fucking selective hearing!_

"No-No you stupid bitch!" Sasuke frantically tried to get out of the straps, pulling and tugging, he was ready to resort to chewing off his own arm. Sakura giggled and slid the dress of of her shoulders and let it be held on by her hips.

"I'm beautiful? Why, thank you Sasuke-kun! Don't worry...just enjoy this." She sat with her legs folded underneath her two inches or less away from the pale boy.

"I'd enjoy having you let me the fuck go!" Sakura giggled as a deep pink revealed itself on her face, Sasuke wouldn't know, he was trying to keep his eyes from even glancing at her.

"You're so shy Sasuke-kun...I said just enjoy yourself. I know I will."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto frantically pushed the red button on the wall, calling for the damn nurse they assigned him. _If she doesn't hurry I'ma really piss ma'self!_ Naruto firmly crossed his legs, clutching onto the gown in an attempt to hold in his liquid, but hissing at the pain in his wrist if he clutched too hard.

"Ah! Fuck 'dis!" Naruto yelled, throwing up his arms along with the covers. "I guess I'm juss goin' to have to find 'dis shit on my own..." _Damn medicine they're giving me is making my words sluuuuuuur._ Naruto thought slowly letting drool drip down his mouth before wiping it away with his sleeve. Putting his feet down on the tile floor he quickly jumped back up on the bed.

"Shiiiiit, that's sum cold shit!" Naruto slowly tried to put his feet on the floor, relucantly trying to get adjusted to the floor that even Jack Frost would shiver at. He slowly opened the door popping his blond mop out to see if it's all clear. Looking up and down the hallways, Naruto just had a feeling he was going to get lost. This place was freaking huge compared to the clinics his mother use to take him to, to get his cuts and bruises that he got from _playing around_ checked out.

Walking down the long hallway; Naruto felt like he was in a scary movie, he thought of the lights starting to blink, then seeing some creepy chick with her long black hair hanging in her face coming down the hallways twitching then breaking into the routine dance of "Thiller." Naruto jumped when he heard a loud noise coming from one of the rooms. He thought for sure it was a monster, he slowly walked up to the wooden door and peered into the window.

You could say he saw a monster, he saw Sakura with her nurse top off and dangling at her waist while her pink bra was securly attatched to her waist but off her shoulders. He squinted harder and saw Sasuke with his head turned yelling and Sakura trying to lift up his shirt. It seemed he was kicking or something because she had to back up every few second.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled barging into the room. Sakura turned around and shot Naruto an ugly glare.

"You shameless dog! Can't you see we are trying to do something! Now, go back to your room!" Naruto's eyes raced to the ground as he tried to conceal a blush. He's never seen those things before, but it was on wrong terms.

"N-Naruto! For the love of God! Don't listen to her!" Naruto's eyes raced back up to meet with Sasuke's obsidean ones. He knew that Sasuke was held there against his will. Well, you wouldn't have to be a rocket scientist to realized that, all you have to do is see that he's being restrained and the kicking and hollaring was also a big give-a-way.

"Sakura! Please let go of Sasuke!" Sakura huffed out a breath of air, she put her bra back on, but didn't worry about her dress. She knew she could get rid of Naruto in less than four minutes, then she could continue with Sasuke.

"Hmph, I won't allow you to watch if that's what you're trying to do you shameless dog!" She hollard back at the blond boy. Naruto burrowed his yellow eyebrows together in frustration.

"Can't you see you doesn't want you. Key word being doesn't?" Sakura let out a laugh, her hand cover half of her mouth.

"Oh please, if you heard the things he said to me, you wouldn't be so certain that he doesn't want me." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"She has very selective hearing, so I didn't say any thing even remotely nice to her!" Sakura turned around with wide eyes at Sasuke.

"What? Why are you being so shy now? It's only this killer that's here." _Killer?_ Naruto's eyes narrowed as he rolled his hands into a fist.

"Sakura...chan...get out..."

"Ooh, seems I've struck a nerve. What was that again _killer?_" She provoked, learning in with an ear. Sasuke could see the anger building inside of Naruto, he was pratically trembeling.

"I said, just in-case your hard of hearing, which by looking at it you are." Naruto sucked in a big breath of air."GEEEEET OOUUUUUUT! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU!!" Sakura shrieked before charging at Naruto and bashing the back of his head onto the solid stone wall, then clutching onto his neck; she brought both of them down to the floor, as she furiously shook Naruto back and forth.

Naruto tried to pry her hands off of his neck, but damn this girl was strong! Trying to fight for breath, Naruto reached out a hands and palmed her face. One of the hands around his neck left to deal with the hand on her face. Finding it easier to breath Naruto sucked in some breath, but before he could turn her over, a man barged into the room pushing up his glasses as if to comfirm what he was actually seeing.

"Haruno-chan! Get off of our patient, and what the hell is Uchiha-sama doing restrained to this bed?!" Sakura immediatly flew off of Naruto, staring down at the floor. "And have you no shame woman? Put back on your dress!" He looked over at Naruto then to Sasuke as Sakura hastely put on her dress.

"Uchiha-sama, can you please tell me what happened?"

"Untie me." Kabuto set down the metal chart that was in his hands and rushed over to Sasuke, loosening the belts. Sasuke rubbed his wrist then looked up to glare at Sakura. She smiled at him before blowing a kiss. "Fire her. Get her the hell out of this and any of my familes hospitals. Now. And forever."

"Uchiha-sama, was it really that serious?" The young docter once again pushed his glasses up with an index finger, with his gazed fixed on the pale boy.

"Are you fucking serious?" Naruto hollard. "She was choking me, and ready to have her way with Sasuke, what you think he was tied there for his own

enjoyment!?"

Not even facing him Kabuto replied. "It's Uchiha-sama, don't be so formal with the young master." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, then stood up.

"No, it's Sasuke, and it's exactly as he said, or are you looking for a new job as well?"

"Uuh..No..Uchiha-sama...it's just we are getting low on assistent nurses, so-"

"Well, go find more." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto stood up and rubbed at his neck.

"Hai, but now we ask of you to please leave, it's really late. Sakura," Kabuto turned around to look at the bubble-gum haired girl. "Turn in your uniform and clean out your locker by eight A.M." Sakura nodded and quickly exited. One eye peered at Sasuke with a questioning look half filled with fear. "Um, Uchiha-sama..."

"What is it?" Sasuke said, at the enterence of the room.

"Um..can you please tell Itachi-sama that he needs to come and get his medicine he should be out by now." Sasuke turned back to stare at him.

"Medicines? Since when did Itachi take meds?" Fear crept into the young doctors eyes as he pushed up his glasses. Letting out a cough, he looked at his charts again.

"Um...he-he doesn't, he needs meds for one of his employees. When you grow up and run things like the master does, then you have to get everything for your employees...please, forget what I said. I'll tell him myself." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he shrugged his shoulders and left. "Ah, yes, Uzumaki-kun." Kabuto said regaining some of his composure. "Please, go back to your room."

"I caaaaaaan't!" The blond boy whined

"Hm? Why not?"

Naruto crossed his legs and pushed down on his thighs. "I have to peee, reeeeaaaally bad now!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**"Naruto-san? Naaaaruto-saan?" **Someone spoke softly, slowly poking at the blond's tan shoulder.

**"Wake the hell up! We woke up damn early in the morning to come see you!" **Another voiced yelled, pulling off the covers on Naruto. Naruto's body coiled into itself as it began to slowly shake.

**"Kakashi! Give him back his covers. NOW!"** A nervous laughter sounded through the room then a white sheet once again covered Naruto. Blue eyes flew open as he sat up like a robot being turned on for the first time.

"Kakashi-senseeei?" Naruto slowly turned his head and was met by a friendly looking face with a scar above his nose. "Iruuuka-sensei?" Naruto gasped as he pulled his covered back over his head and rolled into a tight ball. "Ho-how 'ja know I was here?!" A 'humph' could be heard then the voice of Kakashi soon followed.

"We knew, who do you think told them not to contact your father?"

"Well? Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"Well..."The soft voice of Iruka spoke. "We were looking through the house of someone you might know..." They could see the ball underneath the pale white sheets loosen.

"It was...Kyuubi...wasn't it?"

"Mhmm." Iruka answered, watching Naruto slowly pull the covers off of himself and sit up.

"D-did'ja find...did he-Kyuubi leave anything? At all?" Kakashi pulled out a camera from his green vest and bent slighty to give Naruto a better view of it. Naruto gasped as he snatched the camera out of his hand and held it up for a closer inspection.

"Thi-this is...Kyuubi's! He loved this camera..oh so much!" He rubbed the camera like it was a precious genie lamp and held it close to his chest. "So...why do you guys have his camera...?" Iruka looked away as Kakashi sat down on the bed.

"Well, the camera isn't as important as what's on it."

"Huuuuh?" Naruto's eyes turned into confused slits. A fast smack came across the back of Naruto's head as his eyes once again widened in surprise.

"Don't do that..."

"Owowowowowo! Do what?!" Kakashi folded his arms and looked over at Iruka who glared at him in return.

"Um...those slits, don't do that, that's creepy."

"Oh, ok...?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head to soothe the ache before looking down at the camera again. "So, what about this camera?" Kakashi sighed and turned it on for him.

"This, is what we're going to use." Naruto looked back up at Kakashi and slightly tilted his head, but catching his eyes before they went into slits. "For the courtcase in two more days."

"Court case!?" Naruto yelled, dropping in camera like just got infested with roaches.

"Yup!" Iruka said sitting down in the chair Sasuke occupied last night. "As soon as Kakashi-sa- errm.. Kakashi found it, he immediatly called for your father's arrest, and ordered that this be brought to a court immediatly. The soonest date they could find was in two days."

"So...my dad's arrested?"

"Well, not yet, he's just being held until the trail. Now, please...turn on the camera." Naruto nodded and turn on the camera, a warm smile appeared on his face when he saw Kyuubi, but it seemed like Naruto was concentrating. Like he was trying to pick out the difference between the Kyuubi he knew and the one on the camera. Shutting the camera off, Naruto leaned against the banister covering his eyes with his forearm revealing the wound to his wrist. Kakashi took the chance to inspect the wrist that was showing, it was pretty deep and looked swollen, the black stitches were poking out making it look even less appealing. Iruka still wasn't trying to look at them at all, he didn't even want to think that Naruto would attempt to even do such a thing.

"Th-That can't be Kyuubi, he was too strong to fall into the clutches of my father. He was only away from me during the last three periods of school, that's when he didn't have any classes close to each other. And he looked...so helpless in that video. He was always so strong for both of us." Naruto scrunched his eyes together like he was trying to help the images come back as he began to remember all the good times with Kyuubi.

"Well...did you know...he didn't have any family?" Kakashi said looking at Iruka, who nodded his head in approval. "His parents died a long time ago, he lived by himself."

"That's a lie! He told me that his father would always be drunk and beat him up!" Naruto quickly sat up and glared furiously at the lazy eye as he began to grind his teeth together.

"You just watched it though, he said it wasn't his father, it was yours." Iruka chimmed in.

"No! It wasn't my father! They've never even met! I wanted to keep him away from my father for ever!"

"He must've met him some how." Kakashi stated. Iruka nodded as he crawled over to Naruto's bed and sat opposite of Kakashi.

"So..Uzumaki-kun...all we ask is for you to testify against him..." Iruka patted Naruto on the shoulder, giving him a warm and half forced smile.

"I can't, you just don't understand. If I get rid of my father, were would I go? I have no family, barely any friends, no nothing! I refuse to stay in a foster family, they would just get rid of me like an old expired toy. I wouldn't be able to survive on the streets!"

"So you want to keep him there so he can do all those horrible things to you!?" Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at Iruka's angry face. Kakashi looked surprised aswell. "Kyuubi tried to protect you by keeping your father away from you for as long as possible! Yet you...yet you...You don't even want to take the last thing that Kyuubi left for you and avenge Kyuubi's death!? Just because you don't know what would happen to _you_ afterwords!" Kakashi patted Iruka on the shoulder in a reassuring way, Iruka slapped his hand off him causing Kakashi to flinch slightly. "Well, if you won't help us, then we are just going to have to do all in our power to serve your father up a dish that he deserves."

"You don't understand what he tries to push on me, the guilt is just so..." Naruto's head slowly started to fall onto his chest.

"Well, be guilt free!" Iruka yelled before getting up and walking out. Kakashi watched him before getting the camera and following after the dolphin. Stopping at the door Kakashi peered back in at Naruto one more time.

"Naruto...think about it.Please." Kakashi stared at Naruto waiting for a reply.

"Sometimes...I regret meeting Kyuubi...he just made me feel so...weak and vulnerable..."

"Naruto...never regret anything that once made you smile.." And with that Kakashi was gone, following after an angry Iruka.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**"Naruto! Wake up! Baka...Naruto!!" **Being striked across the head, Naruto sat up and looked at to see an obviously pissed off Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed.

"Ita! What was that for Sasuke!?" Sasuke sat at the foot of Naruto's bed and looked out the window.

"Why?" Sasuke said in half of a whisper. Naruto stared at the raven boy in confusion.

"Why, what?"

"Why won't you testify against your father?" Naruto's head snapped down as he fiddled with his thumbs. _Kakashi must've talked to him..._

"I can't. You don't understand. You have no idea what it's like to fear for every waking moment, just knowing in your gut and heart that something terrible is going to happen if you even do one thing wrong against that person. Not just fearing their actions, but the person themself. You sit there everyday..." Naruto got up and stared out of the window. "Just wondering. 'How on earth does this person get through in society with a fake smile and yet no one knows who this person really is. Their act is so down pact that sometimes they even fool you, and probably even themselves." Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"You can say I know what it's like. Trust me, I know because if it's a sibling it's twice as frightening." Sasuke slightly shivered as Itachi's face slowly emerged into his head.

"Yeah...but not if you're being blamed with murder...things don't seem handy dandy now does it?" Sasuke's face looked perplexed, he always wondered why Naruto was referred to as a 'killer'. So working on gut feelings he decided to ask about it.

"Whose murder?" Naruto slowly turned around and leaned up against the window sill.

"My mothers."

"Your...mothers?" Naruto nodded, knowing damn well he shouldn't be saying anything about something like this.

"Nevermind, it's nothing...forget it. I'm tired...I'm going to sleep." Sasuke stood up as he watched Naruto crawl back into bed and thread himself into the sheets and under the covers.

"Naruto you're honestly not seven years old anymore. You don't have to blame yourself for anything! That's just not that way things works! Someone does something wrong they pay for it! Just fucking tell them!"

"I'm just not ready to hear you say those words...I know I'm going to hear them from you though...sooner or later... after the court case, you're going to detest my very existence..." Naruto said covering his ears.

"Wh-what words?" The raven asked as he watched Naruto with an intense eye.

"I'm going to hear you say it...you're going to say. I hate you." Those three words echoed through-out the room making Naruto quiver. "You going to say it and think it. Sooner or later. And with that courtcase, your going to get so sick just by looking at me...knowing what I had to do..." Naruto shut his eyes and tried to kill out any sound even more by pressing his shaking hands even more into his ears.

Sasuke snapped his fingers, and clapped his hands, not knowing what else to say. "I can't hate you, you just have to believe on this one...opening up doesn't always make you more vulnerable, it can make you stronger at some point." _That's why Kyuubi made me feel so vulnerable...I always opened up to him, and now look what happened, he's six feet under and I'm in the hospital for a suicide attempt._ The door closing made the room sound so empty and reminding Naruto just how alone he really is with this thing. They weren't the ones that had to deal with the guilt. The guilt of killing your mother and now betraying your father, the one who supposedly tried to 'protect' him.

This was going to take a lot of thinking, but Naruto already knew his verdict before he even feel asleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The court date coudn't have been on a better date, Naruto was slowly healing, and was still sleeping a lot. The past two days Sasuke tried to talk to Naruto everyday, but it always ended up with the blond boy tossing him out. And Naruto didn't even realize how much strain it was putting on Sasuke to try and sneak out everyday and manage to slip past his brother. Now the day that he dreaded so much was finally here.

Everyone was going to realize how much of a coward he was.

A nurse came in to wake Naruto up, but found him already up sitting on the edge of the bed. His face looked like he was pondering so hard that his mind would probably crack from the pressure.** (A/N -takes out a cd player and plays a song-)**

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared._

Naruto slowly slipped on his clothing that Sasuke brought him and turned to look at the nurse. His eyes were slowly consumed with grief, but it almostt broke the nurses heart to see him smile, such a sad smile. He turned around expecting to see Sasuke there, but he must've already left for the courtroom. He tried to reassure himself over and over that he didn't need Sasuke for this, but the tears brimming in his eyes made him doubt himself more and more.

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here._

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know._

He tried to keep himself from crying, but coming up with the fact that he couldn't do this, just made this whole day seem unbearable. He couldn't do it. Naruto knew it and probably even his father knew it. He won't be able to testify. He won't go! He just won't! He'll run away from this hospital and find a way to survive on his own. Away from his father! He won't testify against him, but he won't stay with him any longer! The only thought that lingered around his head about that discision was._ What's Sasuke going to think of me? If I stay or if I go he's going to hate me with either decision._

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka walked into the courtroom with Kakashi by his side, the first thing he did was look around for Naruto. He knew he had to be here somewhere. But to his dismay he wasn't here. Sasuke wasn't even here yet. Kakashi gave Iruka a reassuring nudge to the side. Seeing Tsunade though made Iruka stiffen, somehow he became afraid of that woman over the time. Tsunade walked up to the two and gave them both a half forced smile.

"So..ehehe, this is the day, right?" Tsunade said trying to comfort them.

"Let's hope so. I think we have something solid, but it'll be complete if Naruto makes it." Kakashi stated looking over as the judge made his way to his chair that was high above all the others. The lazy eye looked over to see a defense attorney and Arashi file into the defense's bench on the left side of the room.

"Court will come into order in ten more minutes, be ready by then!" The judge said. The judge had an amazingly long white ponytail, with the front being held up by a head decoration with kanji on it that read. "Hermit." Long red strieks ran down his face and stopped at his jawline. The judge was really tall too, and you could even tell he was built even underneath that long black gown. "I need to go and do more 'research' after this..." The judge grumbled resting his head onto his fist. Tsunade's eyes widened as she watched the white haired judge ruffle through the files on his table.

"Jiraya!" Tsunada shrieked, charging at him. She grabbed him by the collar and jerked him back and forth. "Where the hell is my money!? I lent you ¥100,000!" The bailiff jumped up and tried to pull the lady off of the judge, Tsunade shrieked at the bailiff before shoving him aside.

"Ts-Tsunade! Stop! Let's...GAH..Dis-css...tis...la-later!" Tsunade released her grip on Jiraya and walked back over to Kakashi and Iruka before taking a set like nothing happened. Iruka watched as the judge pulled himself up and rubbed at his throat some-what fearing for Kakashi and himself.

"So..what was I saying?" Tsunade huffed rubbing her forehead in an effort to help her remember.

The trembling finger of Kakashi's pointed to the judge. "You-You know him?" Tsunada nodded as he folder her arms under her huge clevage.

"Yeah, we were classmates, but he tured out to be a big pervert that borrows money from me. I need that money dammit!"

Slightly flinching Iruka turned to Kakashi and asked. "When you do think Naruto is going to be here?" Iruka looked around once more to see if the blond showed up, but didn't see him nor Sasuke, just other people filling up the courtroom.

The bailiff walked infront of the judges bench and pulled up on his trousers. "Will everyone please rise for the honorable Judge Jiraiya."

"It's too late to worry about that now." Kakashi said as everyone began to rise to their feet. _Naruto, please make it. _Everyone was watching the white haired judge make his way to his seat and sending fearful glances in Tsunade's way, but Iruka was keeping an eye on the door.

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest._

"You may be seated." As everyone was taking their seat, Kakashi looked over from the prosecuters side to the defendents side. Arashi caught Kakashi's eyes and gave a smug smirk before mouthing. _Give it up._

"Yosh, yosh, let's start this. Defendant, how do you plead on the charge of child sexual abuse?" Arashi stood up along with his lawyer.

"Uzumaki-kun pleads Not-Guilty." Arashi sat down and once again looked at Kakashi and smirked. The white haired man stood up and closed the jacket of his suit before walking up to the stand.

"I call Uzumaki Arashi up to the stand." The blond haired man walked up to the stand and looked around for his son. Smiling when he didn't see him, he looked down at Kakashi knowing he'd know what he was thinking. _I won._ "Uzumaki-san, can you explain all of these bruises that we see covering your son's face when he comes to school?" Kakashi asked handing the judge a picture of Naruto's face.

"You don't have any pictures of his body, or anything?" Jiraiya asked looking at the picture.

"Um, he refused to let us do that, your honor." Kakashi said, turning back to Arashi he asked. "Can you answer the question?"

"How should I know, Kakashi-san? He plays games a lot, and when you play games, your bound to get hurt right? You might not want to point the finger at me, but ask the kids who bully him at school." Kakashi cringed knowing that this was a dead end. He brought out a camera and handed it to the judge.

"Well, what do you have to say about this?"

"Well, I can't say much if I don't know what it is." Arashi retorted with a proud grin plastered on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jiraiya said looking at the camera.

_Please let me get to that..._"It's a camera with no one other than Youko Kyuubi. It shows this young boy confessing who it was that sexually assulted him, and also confessing for Naruto as well."

"Hm..Interesting.." The old man said, rubbing at his chin. "Arashi-kun, do you have anything to say about this?" Arashi's mouth hung open for a quick second before a small smirk replaced the gaped mouth.

"Yes, I do. Kakashi-san, would you please put that video on a larger screen?" Kakashi nodded, he had no idea where Arashi was going with this, but he didn't like it one bit. The bailiff brought in a T.V. along with a VCR. Kakashi stuck the video in it and as soon as he put it in Arashi yelled. "Pause!" Kakashi quickly paused it and turned around to look at Arashi._ What the hell does he have up his sleeve?_

"As you can see here, all of you." Arashi pointed to the boy on the screen. "He doesn't look mentally 'fit' now does he? And anyone on the brink of suicide is automatically dubbed as 'insane'. So would you honestly believe that someone like this is capable of this kind of judgement? He barely seems fit to go outside. And if you look closely." Arashi stated pointed at the boy's disfigured arms. "He's been apparently hurting himself. Whose to say that he didn't do all that to himself, but right before his suicide, he wanted to get rid of someone who loves Naruto aswell. The only difference is, the only love I have for my son is Fatherly Love. This boy must've obviously mixed those two up. So he tried to make it seem like I was sexually abusing my son." Arashi went back up to the stand and looked around to see the approval of the court as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hm..." The raspy voice of Jiraiya sounded as he rubbed at his chin. "Sounds...interesting. Kakashi-san, is it true this boy commited suicide?" Kakashi smacked his forehead, knowing that even Arashi managed to drive this one straight into a brick wall aswell._ Naruto...were are you?_

"H-Hai, Jiraiya-sama." Tsunada was gripping onto Iruka's hand, almost crushing it. Iruka held back a yelp, as everyone in the courtroom began to shake their heads.

"Hm, well then, we can't accept this as a testimony." The old man said looking down at Kakashi. "Is there anything else you wish to say against him?"

"No...that's all...for now." Kakashi turned around and walked back to his table with his head low.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

The defense attorney stood up and walked over to Arashi. "Do you consider yourself a good father?" The man asked looking at the judge, who nodded.

"Of course, only the best."

"Do you, feed, clothe, shelter, and care for your son?"

"Of course, don't deem any other way fit." Arashi said, purposely making his voice tremble.

"Your honor and jury, I don't see why this man isn't fit to have his son. Naruto-kun's cuts clearly come from bullies at school, and his father loved his son so much to even request to keep his son after Naruto murdered his mother. Now ask yourself. Whose the one with the bad judgement? These people trying to pry a son out of the loving clutches of this man? Or Arashi, who only wants to care for his son?" The lawyer asked looking over the jury." That is all." After that the man walked down to his table and sat down, pouring himself a glass of water to drink.

"I don't see why this man isn't good enough to care for his son. He appears to be alright to me." Jiraiya declared looking out across the courtroom. "Alrighty, on the charges of this man Uzumaki Arashi, I find him-"

"WAIT!" A voice screamed from the courtroom door. Everyone turned to see a small boy at the door out of breath. The boy slowly walked up to the prosecuters table and looked over at Kakashi. The grey haired man smiled before standing up.

"I'd like to call my next witness to the stand. Uzumaki Naruto."

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

Naruto slowly looked up to see his father glaring at him. The azure eyes quickly fell to the ground before walking up to the stand as soon as his father walked back to his table.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto before winking at the boy to show him how proud of him he was. Naruto, still finding the ground more interesting, didn't respond.

"Can you please state your name?"

Naruto looked at the microphone in his face before replying a forced. "Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Uzumaki...Arashi." Naruto's eyes scanned the room for Sasuke, and thankfully, he didn't see him at all.

"I know this is painful, but can you tell us what your father does to you..?" _I can do this...I can do this..._ Naruto breathed in and out deeply in a poor effort to calm himself

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know._

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed._

"He, um...he...calls it a game, che..only if you're sick and twisted..." Naruto whispered into the microphone, clutching onto his loose orange long sleeve shirt.

"What are these games?" Kakashi asked, knowing how painful this must be. Come on, he never wanted to tell a single person, now he has to confess to a whole room full of people, Kakashi didn't want to push him too far though.

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

"The games, he'd...touch me...and do things that just weren't right to me. It's...humilating to say..." Naruto's eyes tried to look at anything but the people.

"Naruto...please tell me when this started to happen." Kakashi's hands clutched at the edges of the podium, he wasn't trying to intimidate him, but Naruto had to give more than what he was doing.

Naruto choked a little, but slowly answered. "When I was nine it started, but it got worse after my mother died, which when I was..ten." Kakashi looked over to see Arashi slowly twisting a hankerchief in his hands.

"Alright, did he ever force sex on you?"

Tears began to appear at the sides of is eyes. "Y-y-yes..." The whole jury let out a chorus 'gasp' as they began to talk.

"Order!" Jiraiya shouted as he pounded his gravel. When the room went silent he looked back at Kakashi before giving a slight nod.

Kakashi peered upon Naruto acutally hesitating with this question, but asked it anyways. "Can you please state the year he began to actually penetrate you?"

_What an embarrassing question!_ Naruto thought as heat and shame began to rise to his face revealing themselves on his features. "When I was...twelve..."

"OBJECTION!" The attorney yelled, with his finger outstretched pointing to Naruto. "Your honor...he must be lying!"

"Sustained." Jiraiya let out with a scratchy voice.

"That is all." Kakashi said before sitting down. Before the attorney could get up, Arashi already got up himself and began to walk to Naruto. Fear crept into his eyes as he stared his father in the same exact blue eyes as his.

"Naruto. Isn't it true you killed your mother and my wife, Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Uh.." _I can't do this...I can't do this! I just can't!_ The courtroom doors opened to reveal a raven haired boy with onyx eyes. _Sasuke...oh no...he's going to hate me now..._He watched Sasuke walk into the isle with Iruka and sat two seats away from Tsunade and Iruka. Naruto looked at Sasuke before finally finding out that he actually needed Sasuke to be here.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he cleared his throat. "No. I did not! It was Arashi who did it!" Naruto yelled into the microphone.

Arashi let out a small laugh before looking into Naruto's eyes. "Whose to say you didn't kill Kyuubi either?" Everyone in the courtroom eyes went wide.

"What?!" Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka said at the same time. Arashi looked at a tan file folder in his hands, before tracing the details with his finger.

"Well, you were the last one to see him. Your skin was found underneath his nails, those scars on your face could possible say that there was a struggle a long with bruises on your face. And it doesn't take a top university graduate to figure out you can kill someone by pushing them off of an eighth story balcony. And as for your mother." Arashi scoffed at the evidence piled high on the boy. "Your hair was found in her hand, skin under her fingernails that were yours, and the fact that you stabbed her repeatedly, geez boy, can't you just let your father protect you?" Naruto knew that that was him secretly saying. _Don't say a damn thing, and just drop this whole thing so we can go back home._

"First of all, father." Naruto said, sounding like he gathered a bit of courage. "I'd admit I pushed her down the stairs, but that was by accident, I was trying to save her from this man! He was coming at her with a knife! I pushed her out of the way of the knife! She was falling so she grabbed onto my hair to keep from falling! Then he said that he had to get rid of the body, so he took her outback! There I'm guessing he stabbed her repeatedly! You have to believe me!" Naruto shrieked into the microphone as tears slowly trickled down his cheeks. Sasuke stared in disbelief at Naruto, just knowing that he can't run up there right now and stop Naruto just to comfort him. Iruka stared at the man, realizing that this man was the boy who killed his parents so long ago. Iruka's hand slowly went up to massage his nose. He just remembered that that man killed his parents, and he met him years later trying to get rid of another body.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well._

"Then after that, he changed his sick little game from Don't tell mom to Don't Tell anyone else!" Naruto stood up and tossed off his shirt revealing a badly bruised and scarred abdomen. "See? I don't care who sees it now! I was so scared that someone would find out before because he pressured me so much with that guilt, he made me believe that I killed her! But I realized that none of it was my fault! I just had a little bit of help that pushed me to gain enough, even if a shred, to tell someone the horrors that this man has done to me!" Naruto finished out of breath and pointing to the face of Arashi. He turned to face Jiraiya with a stern face allowing the old man's eyes to trace the cuts and bruises that ran over his body. _This is why I needed Sasuke, I wouldn't have been able to say this if he wasn't here. Go ahead and hate me, but I'd like to say thanks first..._

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

Sasuke looked at Naruto to catch his eye, Naruto's eyes became watery again, just from the thought of Sasuke saying that he hated him. For some reason he found himself caring, but he figured that one more person hating him couldn't build up the pain in his heart, but if it was Sasuke hating him...

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

The court went on for no more than ten minutes before Jiraiya decided it was time for the verdict. When the jurers went back to decide the verdict, it didn't even take long, they come out again in no more than five minutes. The judge looked at the slip before picking up his gravel.

"This court finds the defendant, Uzumaki Arashi, Guilty of all charges. You are herby sentenced to fifteen years in prison." He pounded his gravel three times and everyone else jumped up with glee besides Naruto. Tsunade went over to hug Iruka who was shielding himself, Sasuke stood there with his arms crossed smirking at Naruto, and you could see a proud smile on Kakashi's face even under that mask that he always wears. "Baliff please, take this man away." Jiraiya said, the man went to go get Arashi, but Arashi was glaring at Naruto with an intent to kill.

"You...Traitor! You kill your mother, now you're getting away from me?! Well, good luck finding someone who'd want to take your ass in! When I get out, Naru-chan, you can believe I'll come back! You can be as sure of that as your mother and Kyuubi are dead!"

"Your honor..." Iruka coughed slowly inching away from the big breasted lady. "I'd like to take care of Naruto for the meanwhile." Iruka, realizing that this kid was the child of the man who killed his parents and tried to kill him, just couldn't leave a boy who'd been tortured so much for a foster family. He could care less who his father was. Or what his father did, now he was getting his as he rotted in jail.

"Iruka-sensei...are you sure?" Naruto's eyes looked up to Iruka, who smiled warmly before throwing an arm around the blond before nodding. Naruto rubbed the fabric of his orange sleeve in between his fingers before letting a small smile crack on his face.

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

"Ah, I'm sure..." Iruka said peering down at the blond. Jiraiya rubbed his chin before smiling and looking down at Naruto.

"Yup, you can have him temporally." The eyes went to Tsunade who grimaced at the perverted grin she was receiving. "All you have to do is just get me a picture of Tsunade without a top on!" Drool slowly went down his chin as his eyes looked on the big chest, but his eyes were slowly overtaken with fear as the lady charged at him.

"Nooo!" Tsunade screamed as she ran after Jiraiya to attack him. Kakashi stood there laughing nervously with Iruka. Sasuke watched Naruto try to walk out of the room undetected before following him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, but found it incredible too painful. He just knew that he was going to hear it, and today was the day. He slid down the wall until his butt was touching his ankles.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well._

"I'm...proud of you Naruto." Naruto wiped at his eyes as he looked at Sasuke with eyes of disbelief.

"Proud? For...what?" Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"That...took a lot of courage...I guess..." Naruto smiled sheepishly at the ground, before his vision was overtook by a pale hand. "C'mon, I'll walk you outside." Naruto looked up and slowly took Sasuke's hand and allowed himself to be glently pulled up.

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself_

"Um, what took you so long to get here Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto again.

_I can't be who you are_

"Itachi wanted to know where I was going, so I had to tell him..." _Che, he caught me trying to sneak out..._

"Good evening and congradulations, Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted approaching Naruto with a slight smirk on his face.

_I can't be who you are..._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alrighty, gotta stop there, sorry there wasn't the stuff that was in my summary my last chapter in here. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, so what I promised last time in my story, it's going to happen next chapter. So Neji isn't going to have a date with Naruto until next chapter. -and ha! I wanted that blood thingy to make you guys pissed, Arashi is already in jail!- And Sai is going to be in the next chapter too. I hope you guys were satistfied! :D Welp here goes another summary. -And that preview on my last chapter, **

**Itachi was at the courtcase with Sasuke?! Ooo, what's going to happen next with that? Neji finally going on that ramen date with Naruto? Is Sasuke going to be jealous is he going to be angry? Find out next chapter! And Sai is finally going to be doing his project with Sasuke, will the things Sai has to say be to Sasuke's liking? Kukukuku find out!**

-**ShonenYaoi**


	9. Have my love and keep him too

**I'm almost at my 10th chapter! Sorry I haven't been able to update you, my grandmother is having major problems and I have to visit her regularly. When I visit her it's like a time machine back into the 1600's. I went there and was like "Grandma can I use your computer?" She replied me with. "Ok, but don't leave the pizza in there for too long, it cooks really fast." So yeah, she doesn't have a computer just a microwave. Anways let's stop with the excuses and get on with the story!**

_The place that I'm closest to_

_is the place where we seperated._

_**-ShonenYaoi**_

**Can't You Hear My Silent Screams?**

_"Good evening and congradulations, Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted approaching Naruto with a slight smirk on his face._

Naruto shifted uneasily under the intense gaze coming from the crimsion eyed man. Itachi lent out a delicate hand to the tanned boy who stared at it before hesitantly shaking it.

"T-thank you, Itachi." Naruto pulled his hand away while Itachi merely let it slip out of his grasp and reeled his hand back into his black pants pocket after Naruto's hand was completly out of his.

"I didn't know there were such people like that in the world, it's terrible." Itachi put on a facade of worry and sadness as he stared at the blond with a hungry gaze. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disgust at his brother and his hypocrisy. _You're the real monster here!_ Sasuke mentally screamed in anger.

"Yes, I know, but I'm glad there are good people like you." Itachi smirked and nodded. "And especially Sasuke." Naruto looked at Sasuke with an angelic face and smiled. Itachi's eyes darted to his brother and a scowl appeared on his face. He just wanted to hold Naruto by the chin and force him to only look at him and smile for him! He knew that wouldn't happen as long as Sasuke was still there, but Itachi was a genious after all, he could get Naruto to hate Sasuke somehow. The younger Uchiha looked at his brother in a somewhat hidden terror of the face he was making. It was like he found a precious item and figured out how to keep it to himself too.

"My apologizes Naruto-kun, but my brother and I must take our leave." Sasuke took a glance from Itachi to Naruto and then let his eyes stay on Naruto who looked at Sasuke with unease. Itachi bowed elegantly and leaned in to kiss the blond on the forehead, who slightly pulled back and squeezed his eyes shut. Sasuke looked away in distain before a strong hand clasped around his wrist and pulled him out of the courtroom.

"Oh, Naruto, this is where you are!" A soft and kind voice said as Iruka approached him with an aura that could bring life to a barren wasteland."I'm so glad you get to come home with me! You have no need to feel afraid anymore. I can promise you that." The brunette smiled warmly and touched the blond's shoulder. Almost as if he was spreading it, Naruto smiled back at the man.

_I-I think it's finally over...yes...I know I can survive in this world now...this world made up of so much dark hatred, and though many don't find it, I found a light, I know it and I'm not letting go._

A picture of Sasuke popped into Naruto's head and brought upon an even brighter and warmer smile than before, and it made Iruka's eyes water to see such a sad face turn happy with a bright smile.

"Iruka-sensei, are you--crying?"

"Of course I am! It makes me so happy to see you actually smiling!"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

For the next few nights Naruto laid in his new home in complete terror, it was almost the same as at Kakashi's house, but this time he knows that his father is angry. Iruka would stay up half the night trying to reassure him and tell him over and over. "You nor I are going to fade or go away as soon as you close your eyes, I promise you." He'd repeat that for hours until Naruto fell asleep. The blond would always wake up in a panic constantly unsure if he's still in the same place that he fell asleep at. He'd have some relief when going to school, but it always seemed as though Sasuke was mentally exhausted and would seeth and grit his teeth everytime Naruto would touch him, much like he did when his father would put numerous bruises on him. It was almost like as if Sasuke was completely refusing to talk to him. He would always answer Naruto with. "Hn." Or. "Not now I have a head ache." And that made Naruto concerned. He would see Itachi with deep scratches on his hands and once on the neck and it made the blond wonder what was going on.

Naruto walked to the lunch room with his head down, ever since the court case everyone has been looking at him like they were completely disgusted with him, Gaara was back at school and became extremely protective over Naruto. It was like everytime he was out of his sight Gaara would inspect him or ask him questions. Naruto would always reassure him that everything was fine and put some mental relief on the red-head. Gaara, of course, seemed like he would never listen, Naruto would see people running away from them if Gaara and him were together.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto was thrown out of his thoughts and jumped in a panic. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto locked eyes with familiar white eyes and clutched onto his bookbag straps uneasily.

"Yes?" Neji placed his hands on his hips and looked diligently at his watch then back at the blond.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me this evening, you know to go get something to eat." For some reason he felt like he sounded like a dork when he said that and he knew he was going to be mocking himself and loathing himself for saying it that way when no one was around.

"Uh-sure. I don't really-um, have much to do today, I guess." Stopping from cursing himself under his breath, Neji looked back at the blond in a fleet moment of surprise that instantly changed back into a cool composer.

"Alright, seven at night it is then?" Neji waited for Naruto to nodd before walking away to sit down at his table, but of course he had to look back at the adorable blond. Naruto made his way to the usual rickety table and saw Sasuke already sitting there with his head resting in the hole that his arms were making. Sitting down, Naruto looked worringly at the pale Uchiha before taking to fingers and jabbing it in the Uchiha's side, making the Uchiha jump a few inches in the air. Sasuke, even though he hated to admit it, hated being poked in the side because it was like a pitch fork jabbing him in the side, but it tickled somehow.

"What?" Sasuke voice was muffled, but Naruto still managed to make out the word.

"Nothing, I'm just-- worried about you. You seem tired all of the time." Naruto watched Sasuke's head become unusually still then turn to the side and away from Naruto.

_Itachi is relentless...those eyes, they aren't just any regular eyes. What, you think they were red just because he was born with a permenantly popped blood vessel in his eyes? When he was born my parents knew he was special, he was able to see things people weren't. Know things that people didn't know. Obtain things that other people couldn't obtain. He loathed my father because he could see what my father truely was. _

_My father, after talking with Itachi, would walk out of the house mentally stressed, just like I am now. Itachi can do that. He can make you relay images in your head that you keep so far back in the depts of your minds that you almost completely convinced yourself they're gone, but Itachi can see them and somehow bring them backup. That's what makes him so scary, that's why I dread going home day after day, he forces me to stare into his eyes and relive my parents' deaths and if he's really in the mood, __**Obito...**_

Sasuke dug his nails into his long sleeve shirt and into his arm. Naruto watched Sasuke with intense concern. He was quickly diverted from Sasuke when Gaara approached the table and set down his Biology book.

"Hi Gaara." Gaara looked at Naruto and ran his eyes up and down him in an inspecting way. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Gaara was becoming a chore with all this concern for him, but of course Naruto wouldn't tell him. He'd probably hurt the red-head's feelings or worse, the red-head will hurt the him.

"Don't worry Gaara I'm completely fine. Kiba and his buddies haven't even come near me since that time." Sasuke raised his head and rubbed at his temples slowly. Having his mind continuosly toyed with really messed with his head, it was like everywhere he looked he would see his parents' lifeless corpse or Itachi's pair of crimsion red eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." A low voice said, Naruto looked over to see a half exposed Sai walking towards them. He had a black half shirt on that exposed his pale abdomen and his left arm and he had a pair of black pants that stopped at his shins on.

"What?" Sasuke didn't make any attempt to look the boy that looked similar to him in the face, he just continued to slowly rub his temples as the half exposed boy stood there emotionlessly.

"We were given special permission to have our project due at another time, and it's due in a couple of days. Is it alright if I come to your house and finish up the project with you?" Stopping in mid rub, the dark eyes made contact with a simliar pair of dark eyes.

"Sure, come at seven." _Anything that can hold off Itachi even if for a minute is fine with me._ After Sai walked away the three at the table finished their time in lunch in uncomfortable silence. Naruto wanted to ask Sasuke something, anything. While Gaara wanted to full out ask Naruto if anyone even looked at him funny. Sasuke had to restrain himself to not talk to the blond, but the more the blond poked the harder it was becoming for him.

After lunch Naruto began to follow Sasuke around to every class trying to get him to talk, and Sasuke would tell him over and over. "I have a headache, not right now." But the blond would come up with something different to ask, to say, to do. Each and everytime didn't go unnoticed by another certain Uchiha who grew envious with each passing second the blond spent on his little brother and not on himself.

"Sasuuuuuuuuke!" Naruto whinned in an obnoxious tone that stung right into the raven's head. Still walking forward, Sasuke paid no mind to the blond behind him. "Why aren't you talking to me!? You aren't going to change into Super Dick again are you?" Sasuke gritted his teeth and swung around to angrily face the blond. Naruto slightly jumped back, but kept his ground and stared back at Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't hit him, maybe a push, but nothing else and Naruto was absolutly certain of that.

"I'm going to tell you this one more time. I have a headache, my head hurts, it's pounding like a fucking drum, I just want to get on with my day without having you tail behind me the whole time! I'm nobody's mother, so disattach yourself from me." Sasuke turned around and slid a hand down his face, but suddenly stopped at his chin when he felt slim arms grab him from behind and pull him backwards. He felt Naruto lay his cheek against his back as the tan arms wrapped themselves securely around his abdomen.

"You don't mean that Sasuke, I know it." His hand slowly left his face and fell back down to his side, letting his head hang the Uchiha smirked. _I guess I really can't avoid you. I tried, I really tried, but this is my limit. _"If you try to break loose and run from me right now, I'll chase you dammit, I'll chase you."

"Hmph, as if you'd catch me." Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone, but understood the seriousness in the blond's voice. He felt a smile on his back as Naruto began to rubbed his head up and down into the ravens black and white striped shirt. Out of nowhere Sasuke felt his heart start to race, he frantically looked around for any sign of his brother, but still managed to calmly take the blond's hands off of him and put them back to the younger one's sides. He surprised himself on how calmly he took Naruto off of him, because his heart was racing like a horse. If Itachi seen that who knows what would happen. Itachi wouldn't even care that it was Naruto who hugged him, it was just the fact that it _was_ Naruto who hugged him.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and his face clearly read confused. Sasuke shook his head looked the blond in those clear sky blue eyes. He wasn't just going to take off running, Naruto would more than likely chase him, and he wasn't much in the mood for exercise.

"I have to go now." Naruto nodded, then looked down at the ground. Sort of disappointed that even though Naruto completely let his guard down it was like nothing changed in the Uchiha. Naruto, from a very young age, learned that you can _never_ let your guard down, but when he finally took a chance and took off his worn out armor yet Sasuke didn't do anything. It was like Sasuke put up double armor on himself so it would make up for the blond's lack.

"You're still yourself right now, right?" Tearing his eyes away from the blond he looked outwards towards the street.

"I'm not exactally sure." Sasuke left Naruto and ran to his house in a state of panic. His brother continuosly warned him about being _that_ close to Naruto. Yet he got near him. No, Naruto got near him! Why was Naruto so persistant?! Upon reaching his house, he tried to re-gather some of his composure that had left him and took several deep breaths before entering his house. Quietly he peaked his head inside of the door and soon the rest of his body followed, silently. He took of his shoes and placed them at the door. Quitely trying to make his way to the stairs he tried to silence his breathing when he passed the opening to the living room.

"Hmph, little brother, stupid little brother." Sasuke breath quickly caught in his throat before slowly turning around and looking at the delicate looking form sitting in his father's seat. He watched Itachi stand and shrug his shoulders with a vicious smirk on his face. "Why don't you learn? I know you're honestly not as brave as people think you are." Itachi slowly walked up to his little brother's paralyzed body and gribbed him by the back of his neck and led him into the living room. Sasuke's shoulders' retreated into his neck and tried to figure out in his mind what was going to happen next.

"Gaa--Let go!" Sasuke finally yelled as he tried to claw at his brother. Losing his patience, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the hem of his pants and used his strength to send Sasuke flying to the floor behind him.

Sasuke felt the pressure of Itachi's foot on the back of his neck, and felt almost completely helpless as his older brother looked upon him wickedly.

"I don't think I will. I want you to make him hate you. Do it anyway you can, I don't care. Just do it." Itachi said as he crushed his foot deeper into his brother's neck. "Or _that_ is going to happen again, and whether Naruto-kun wants it or not, I'll enjoy it." Sasuke felt the weight being lifted off his neck and looked to the side painfully with one eyes slid shut to see his brother walking out of the room. Furiously he pounded his fist into the carpet and gritted his teeth. He hated Itachi, hated him to the depths of hell. Before this all happened he use to think his brother loved him, it was almost borderline incest. Itachi began to change that day when Sasuke told his mother that Itachi was rubbing his thighs and his back. It was like he did a complete 180, he rarely went near Sasuke, he became colder, and that was the same year that he did _that_ to Obito.

Sasuke rubbed at his throbbing fist and painfully stood up before limping up the stairs and into his room. He didn't know how much longer he could handle this. Suddenly he remembered something, something that seemed _so _vital. Sasuke looked out of his window and decided to pay a little visit to the hospital.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When seven came around Sasuke waited for Sai to arrive. As they were sitting there doing their project, that is when Sasuke finally got a look of how much Sai actually does resemble him. Even though Sasuke knew that he looked better. Sai was, in what Sasuke would discribe, as creepy though. He would sit there and smile at nothing for a few minutes then turn back to Sasuke and slightly frown before smiling again He also wished that Sai would put on some more clothing, he was like a pedophile's every dream.

"I like him, he's interesting." Sai finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence just making it uncomfortable. Sasuke looked at the pale male with a questioning eye, slightly shaking his head.

"..." Sasuke realized there was nothing he could really say to him as a kind enough reply. He was thinking about telling him that he couldn't give two shits, but knowing that Sai is doing the harder part of the project made him reconsider.

An eerie smile appeared on the pale face as he looked over at Sasuke with eyes filled with amusement. "Naruto, that is." Sasuke slammed his fist on his oak desk and gripped Sai by his collar and pulled him towards himself to make sure Sai sees and feels the glares shooting out of his eyes.

"Don't talk about Naruto. Ever." That same creepy smile appeared on Sai's face, and he shrugged.

"Apparently, so do you." Sasuke released Sai and sat back down in his seat and stared a hole through his desk. He didn't mean to over-react, it kind of just hit him. Sai picked himself up and fixed his collar and sat back down in his seat. "You do know that right now he's with Neji-kun, right?" Sasuke looked over at Sai who had a troubled smile on his face.

"How do you know?" He sure hoped that Sai wasn't stalking Naruto. Sai shrugged and looked to the side.

"I heard them talking when I walked into the cafeteria." Sai darted his eyes to the Uchiha who still found the desk more interesting. "So, what are you going to do?" Sasuke slowly lifted his head until he was staring at the ceiling and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Why does it concern you, I may do nothing."

"Well, he can't wait forever you know." Sai said as he silently watched Sasuke. "Others have eyes for him, yet his has no eyes for anyone but you." Sai's voice died out in a sad tone, yet Sasuke was only contemplating on whether the decision he came up with in his head was good to follow through with it or not.

"What if someone doesn't want those eyes on me, yet themselves?" Sasuke asked out of the blue, his dark eyes going to the side of his sockets to get a look at Sai.

"Anyone who loves someone would want that person's eyes to be only for them, but when the feeling is returned..." Sai paused before reaching into his bookbag and taking out a thick blue book and flipping through the pages, and biting his gloved pointer finger and grinding the leather between his teeth. "Ah!" Sai finally said and Sasuke heard the sound of Sai's finger hitting the book. "It says..'Those who share the same feelings for each other can only have eyes for each other and it will be easier for them to jump through the hoops because you'll have your eyes and the person who you love's eyes.' " Sai scratched his eyes before flipping the page. "Love often comes through misunderstandings..." Sai mumbled before shutting his book and placing it back into his bookbag. "I don't really get it that much."

Sasuke idly wondered why Sai would have a book about that and even carry it around with him. "If you're so interested in him then why are you telling me this? Wouldn't you want to get him for yourself?"

The smile on Sai's face disappeared and a slight frown took it's place. "I've been trying to get him to notice me since I first seen him, yet you, even coming as a new kid got his attention right away. You can't be selfish if you don't have the prize, right?" Sasuke's head dropped and he fidgeted with his thumbs. _Yeah, well tell that to my brother. _Sai took a glance at his book and put his thumb to his bottom lip. "Um, I believe it said...If you truely love someone you'd do what was best to protect them even if it meant not being able to be with them." Both sat there thinking over Sai's words, especially Sasuke. After a few minutes Sasuke finally nodded and turned his head towards Sai.

"Alright. Let's get to work. We've wasted too much time." The rest of the time was spent in silence, except for the occasional question. Sasuke finally figured out what to do. If it was to protect Naruto, then it would have to be done. Before Sai left Sasuke asked him if he knew the location of where Naruto and Neji went, but he remembered the coupon Neji had once given him and ran off to the Ramen stand and waited for Naruto.

His hands were sweaty and he had a nervous clump in his throat, he didn't know how he could go about this, but he did know what he had to do. He'd glance up every few minutes to see if Naruto had walked out, but was only met with the hungry gaze of females' eyes that were on him. A few even came up to him and asked him if he'd like to go out with them sometime, which he refused of course. Sasuke had no idea how long he waited, but he could guess around fourty-five minutes, before he finally saw the blond walking out with Neji with a smile on his face and laughing. Sasuke walked out in front of the street light so Naruto could see him and watched in slow motion as Naruto's laugh went silent and his smile faded.

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned back and looked at Neji who nodded in return. The blond walked over to Sasuke and stood a good foot away from him with a look of worry.

"I need you to come with me. Now." Sasuke said sternly, and surprised himself because in truth he was shaking, that's why his hands were stuffed in his pockets. Naruto turned around and ran back to Neji.

"Neji-"

"Go ahead." Neji said with a slightly sad tone. Naruto smiled and quickly gave the Hyuuga a hug and ran back over to the dark figure that awaited him. Neji shoved his hands in his tan jacket and scoffed._ There really is no beating him, huh?_

"Come with me." Sasuke said as he dragged the blond behind who, to his surprise, didn't ask any questions. A drum beat in Sasuke's head, and it felt like it was going to break any minute, he was nervous yet at the same time scared. Sasuke dragged Naruto to the sidewalk leading up to his house, the Uchiha leaned over a bit to see if the black car that belonged to his brother was there. He knew it wasn't, but he wanted to be sure. Itachi was more than likely at a meeting at the time. He didn't expect him to be home until atleast two in the morning and at the moment it was ten-thirty.

"Sasuke, what are we doing at your house?" Naruto asked in such an innocent tone. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was actually about to follow through with what Itachi wanted, but Sai's words, they made it through his skull and told him what he had to do.

"Sorry..." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, but not loud enough for the blond to hear. Entering his house, he quietly closed the door and then pulled Naruto into the living room before tossing him on the couch.

"What-what's going on?" Naruto began to sound a little panicky, but when he looked at Sasuke's face he couldn't really understand why. He's never really seen the pale boy like this, he's seen him sad before, not this was a combination of sadness and an inner agony. Naruto began to stand as he stared the Uchiha in the face. Sasuke's face was gloomy and sullen, he reached his hand back and slapped Naruto across the face with his knuckles, knocking the blond back onto the couch.

"I'm going to have to make you hate me."_ I'll protect you even if it means not seeing you again._ Naruto stood up slowly and shook his head, letting the bangs cover his eyes.

"I can't hate you. It's not possible." A hard crash once again made contact with Naruto's cheek sending him onto the floor. Naruto just repeated his last action, he got up and shook his head. Sasuke began to get angry now. He thrashed and kicked at the blond who would just stand up and shake his head. Sasuke tossed Naruto onto the floor and kicked him in the side.

"Do you hate me now! Hate me now!" Sasuke said, his voice superior to the bellowing moan Naruto was letting out as he rolled on the floor holding onto his stomach. Sasuke grabbed a handful of the blond hair, forcing Naruto to his knees, before once again smacking him with the back side of his hand and sent the blond back to the floor. Naruto struggled to open an eye and forced himself to stand up on shakey legs.

"I don't hate you..." Naruto's mind was racing right now, why would Sasuke want him to hate him? Why is he doing such a thing? Couldn't he possible just talk it out with him? They don't need their fist to discuss things, both Sasuke and Naruto know this. Another blow to the stomach made Naruto drop to his knees and coil in a ball. _Whose going to save me if you're gone?_

Sasuke felt hot water leak out of his eyes and he could taste the salt, it tasted more bitter with every hit he landed on Naruto. He couldn't understand why he was crying. This was suppose to be done for Naruto's sake!_ If you truely love someone you'd do what was best to protect them even if it meant not being able to be with them._ Naruto would keep standing up and shaking his head. There were tears leaking from Naruto's eyes too, they mixed with the blood on his face and fell into the deep crease Naruto was making with his lips.

"Sasuke, I can't hate you." Naruto said once again standing up, Sasuke gritted his teeth and ran over to Naruto and slapped him back onto the floor. Naruto shakingly stood up again and walked over to Sasuke and shut his eyes. "Go ahead, hit me all you want, if it makes you feel better than it's okay with me. Just as long as your not sad...it's okay with me..." A deep frown imprinted itself on the Uchiha's face as the tears began to leak down his cheeks even more.

"Naruto! Why are you so stupid!?" He screamed as he slapped Naruto in the face, but this time Naruto didn't fall, he just stood there. So Sasuke slapped him again, once, twice, three times, four times, until he wasn't really sure whose blood or whose tears was on his hands. Then he balled his hand into a fist and crashed it against the blond's face and sent him to the floor once again. Sasuke stood there panting as he watched Naruto roll over onto his stomach and bring himself to his hands and knees.

"Am...I stupid Sasuke...?" Sasuke's eyes widened when he watched Naruto rise back up to his feet and stumble onto him, throwing his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Naruto tightened his grip and let the tears roll onto Sasuke's shirt. _Am I that stupid? Or is it just because I give my heart and mind up to you everytime I see you._ Sasuke's nose was overwhelmed by the smell of blood, Naruto's blood and salt. _Is it stupid to want someone like you or is it stupid to have blind love such as this?_ Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself when he heard the blond cough and groan out.

_"Would you hate someone who could hear your silent screams, Sasuke?"_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Eeeeh?! Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter! I didn't even realize how much time has passed! I'm soooooo sorry for making you wait! Please forgive me! I should be getting a laptop soon, so I can type whenever I get the chance instead of probably when I get to see this damn computer. I know this is also one of my shorter chapters, but next chapter is going to be longer and done and turned in within reasonably timing -I hope- I hope this chapter made 'ya cry too! I almost cried writing it. And with the Sasuke thing, you're going to have to wait and see what happened there!**

**-ShonenYaoi**

_**Read and Review please!**_


	10. Taint Me Hatred's Color

**Sorry for the big delay! Oh my God, just realized how long ago it was since I last updated.......SORRY! Thanks all of my loving reviewers who kept pestering me to get my lazy ass down to work. I even pulled an all nighter to get this one finished so be grateful! Anyway, enjoy!**

**This is probably going to be one of the shortest chapters I've written for this story, but it's almost over! Trying to get this right so it ends up the way I want it! :D**

**Still don'y own Naruto. Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_Come to me _

_And prove to me_

_That I'm not a nobody_

_Hold me in your arms_

_And prove to me _

_Wingless flight is possible._

_Kiss me tenderly_

_To prove to me there is a true paradise_

_Prove to me love._

_-ShonenYaoi_

**Yesh! Very Love Dovey Chapter! You've been warned! XD**

Taint me Hatred's color

Can't You Hear My Silent Screams?

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, expressionless. His heart ached, his stomach was tight, and his whole being was disgusted with himself. _O well, at least Naruto will be safe, that's all that matters…_ Sasuke's thoughts were cut short when he heard a _click_ and the sound of his door opening. He didn't even bother to look, already knowing who it was to _congratulate_ him on a _job well done._

Itachi entered the room slowly clapping his hands with an evil smirk slapped onto his face. His red eyes glowing, like he had just one a war and his enemies were crumbled at his feet. He coolly walked over to the lonely chair at in the corner of Sasuke's room and gracefully let himself plop onto it.

Propping his elbow into the arm rest, he rested the back of his hand on his cheek and stared amusingly at his little brother. "Well, well, little brother." Itachi crossed his legs, and blew a stand of hair out of his face, but didn't let the heated stare he had on Sasuke falter. "I didn't think you could do it, but you did and added a little bonus there too. Our living room carpet is painted with your lovely work. I asked Naruto-kun what happened to him, and he sobbed on my chest, just begging me not to be mad at you. I held onto him tightly," Itachi clucked his tongue and narrowed his eyes, "And enjoyed every minute of it. He more than likely hates you now, so as a treat I'll let you return to school."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at Itachi. Itachi had become significantly paler since they first moved to this place. There were dark circles camping out under the crimson eyes. His slightly muscular yet slim frame got just a bit thinner as well.

"Well," Itachi said cutting through the silence that plagued them for less than three minutes, "You did the right thing, because if you didn't." Itachi stood up and snapped his fingers. "I'd break his fucking neck and make you watch as I fucked his lifeless body. You can't be unwilling if you're de-", Itachi hacked a cough that shook his body. He stole a glance at his brother then turned around and let out raspy coughs that made his body quake and tremble.

Itachi looked back at Sasuke, his red eyes swimming in tears that brimmed his eyes. He held up a finger and hurriedly rushed out of the door with his hand shielding his mouth. Sasuke turned over onto his stomached and raised a questioning eyebrow as the noisy coughs faded out. For a quick second he felt concerned for his brother, actually wondering if he was alright. The next second he hated himself for even having a shred of concern for a man like that.

Maybe the information that the white haired fellow gave him wasn't so useless after all…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke lied on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling once again pondering over Naruto. From the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he seen something yellow._ Could it be? Is he that stupid?_ He quickly snapped his head to the open door to the balcony and saw Naruto standing there. He was staring up at the window through his bruised eyes. His face badly bruised and his neck bruised with finger prints and cuts. Thinking it was just his imagination; Sasuke turned over on his side and ignored the illusion.

_Maybe it's just my guilt working on me…_

Sasuke slowly turned over to see if it was real or not. Once again, there Naruto was, standing there, just look up through bruised eyes. The bright blue eyes made contact with obsidian and struck a chord in Sasuke's psyche. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head. Quickly after, he looked out the window and Naruto was gone. He stood up and closed the door to his balcony and made his way back to his bed.

_Definitely, it's my guilt working its way on me. _

During the whole weekend Sasuke's mind refused to sleep. His body was so tired that he'd practically drop onto the bed, but once he was there he couldn't get his eyes to keep shut. All he'd do is sit there and stare at the ceiling. His eyes burned, his body ached, but yet his heart was suffering the most. When he closed his eyes all he saw and all he could think about was Naruto's face, his fist, his anger, Naruto's blood, Naruto's eyes, both of their tears, and their _love_.

On Sunday evening, after staring at the ceiling Sasuke jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. _It's Sunday so I'll see him tomorrow. _Once Sasuke emerged from the bathroom he was dressed in a black t-shirt with black semi-baggy jeans. He looked both ways, behind him and in front, making sure Itachi wasn't watching as he snuck his way out. Lately Itachi's been out and running to the hospital more and more, so it was makint it a lot easier for him to get out without being caught.

Sasuke walked down to a convenient store and looked around ignoring the lovey-dovey stares he got from people by-passing him. He came across a trinket and automatically he knew that it would be perfect. He hastily walked up to the cash register, after paying he jogged all the way back to his house. He stuffed the trinket under his pillow and he drifted off into a quick slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Sasuke arrived at school, everyone seemed so surprised to see him. Kakashi looked taken back when he entered the classroom and everyone jumped and turned towards each other with uneasy and questioning eyes.

"Oh, welcome back Sasuke." Kakashi said with a grin under his mask. Sasuke mumbled, not worried about his grey-haired teacher, and looked around in his class. His eyes automatically caught Naruto staring at him with an astonished look. His fingers played with the trinket in his pocket in anticipation as he made his way to his seat. He opened up a textbook and stared at it apathetically, mean while he was smiling on the inside because he felt Naruto's heated stare on the back of his head.

_Even after all that has happened, he still dares to care for me. Yes, this is it…he's the one. I was wrong about love, it's not to sacrifice your own happiness for the one you love; it's to see if the one you love loves you enough to not care about the danger ahead and will joyfully hold hands with you as you both jump into the fire together._

_How foolish was I? I've been selfish all this time, trying to push away someone that was permanently connected to me by fate. _Sasuke's eyes widened when he looked at his hand and found a red piece of string connected to his pinky. He studied it for a few seconds then realized it's connected to somewhere. He looked down at the floor and his eyes guided all the way up to Naruto's hand. Sasuke looked up into concerned blue orbs that haunted his every dream. Sasuke forced himself to grin at Naruto, who blinked and stared in return.

_I'm so stupid…_

After the bell rung they all headed to their next class, and during the whole day all Sasuke did was play with the trinket in his pocket. His eyes would follow Naruto everywhere he went, like it was his own shadow. His chest suffered from a painful ache every time he passed by Naruto knowing that he couldn't say anything. He knew what it meant. He knew that having this kind of reaction to a person isn't just anything it's…_love. _

During the lunch hour Sasuke was passing the time watching Naruto laugh along with that red-headed fellow. He was silently hating Gaara, but at the same time admiring him for being able to make the blond smile. Although he made Naruto smile, he really didn't like how close he was to the blond, nor the fact that he was constantly staring at him and touching him. Sasuke eyes widened when he finally became conscious of what he was doing, and unclenched his fist, which took the blood stained nails out of his palms. He wiped the blood off his hands and into a napkin, and quickly left the cafeteria.

When the school bell rang Sasuke waited impatiently at the door for Naruto to come. _What the hell is he doing? Doesn't he know how hard this is?_ Sasuke mentally smacked himself because Naruto doesn't even know that he's waiting for him. Sasuke's hand fidgeted around in his pocket, playing with the cold metal trinket, while his eyes were glued to the door waiting for Naruto.

Sasuke quickly pushed himself off of the wall when he heard the door opening. Naruto slowly came out, his head down, and closed the door. He was about to walk away when Sasuke reached for him and grabbed him by the arm. It took Naruto by surprise, so he tried to hide his face by putting his head down and turning it away from the person who grabbed him. Sasuke jerked him again so that he was staring into the blue eyes.

"Were you…crying?" Naruto wiped his eyes dry with his sleeve and looked at Sasuke through blood shot eyes that were squinting and dying to close behind his eyelids again.

"N-no, who was crying? I certainly…wasn't" Naruto's voice trailed off as his eyes started to fall to the ground.

"Naruto…I.."

"I love you…Sasuke…" Naruto blurted out, rendering Sasuke speechless.. Yeah, he was sort of upset that Naruto beat him to the words, but he had something stronger than the words.

Naruto's eyes widen when he felt cold lips press against his own. Next thing Naruto knew, he was up against the wall softly moaning as Sasuke deepened their kiss. Neither of them knew how to do it any other way, so Sasuke decided to think about tongue later, right now he was just focused on something much more special.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered softly as he pulled away from Naruto. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and watched Sasuke reach into his pocket and pull out a trinket. It was a heart that was cracked down the middle. Sasuke looked at himself in the red trinket; he broke it apart, then opened Naruto's hand and rested it inside before closing the tan hand into a fist. "…I l-love…you too."

"W-what?" Naruto's voice cracked as he took his hand that harbored the trinket and held it to his heart.

"You heard me, I said I love you. Don't make me repeat stuff like that." Sasuke looked to the side as a faint pink dusted his cheeks. Naruto smiled, his heart was truly melting, those words, those three words that he's been longing to hear from not just anyone, but Sasuke were finally said. He could die happy at this very moment. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he pulled Sasuke in for a kiss, which Sasuke happily accepted.

"Sasuke…I love you so much." Naruto wiped away his tears and smiled brightly at Sasuke. "I don't know what to do right now. I feel as though…" Tears began to pour out of Naruto's eyes again. Sasuke held Naruto by the chin and gently wiped away the tears that were brimming around his eyes with his thumb, then took Naruto into an embrace and heaved a sigh.

"All you have to do is be mine. That's it…be mine." Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto away and looked him in the teary blue eyes. "Don't go too far away from me, because my heart cannot be complete without the other half." Sasuke took the hand that held the trinket and gently kissed it, he could feel Naruto shaking as his lips pressed up against the soft tan hand.

"Sasuke, thank you so much…" Naruto bit on his bottom lip to stop the tears from coming, but it proved itself futile. " If I could just show you how much I cared…"

"You already did!" Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto's bruised face. _What does he mean show? Look at him! He's already proved it by a mile! _"Naruto, no matter what happens to me, I'll always love you, even if I was killed because of it. "

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. _What's that suppose to mean, is he in trouble?_

An almost _too _loud of a noise made Naruto jump and Sasuke's head snap into the direction of the noise. Kakashi put his hands up in front of his face and smiled.

"Mah, didn't mean to frighten you guys." Kakashi's smile faded and he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, come with me, it won't take that long." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and stared into Naruto's still teary eyes.

"Naruto, go wait for me outside near the enterance. I'll be there soon." Naruto nodded, then walked in the opposite direction of Sasuke, he turned his head to watch Sasuke walk off with Kakashi and enter one of the classrooms. _Guh...my heart feels like it's about to break in two. _Naruto idly listened to the sound of his feet tapping the floor as his heart fluttered and his mind wondered. A cold breeze hit Naruto as he stepped outside, and his arms automatically flew around him for warmth.

"Ooh..." Naruto shivered, before resting up against the tan building. He tilted his head back onto the school building and stared up into the cloudless sky.

_That's funny..._Naruto dropped his head and let out a cold laugh, which formed a cloud that quickly disappeared. _He's the reason for my painfull heart aches and suffering , yet I still want to call him precious. He made me cry more times than my father did, yet I don't want him to shed a tear. He's the reason my heart broke beyond repair, but for some reason I can't help but love him..._ Naruto tossed his head up, trying to balance the water in his eyes that threatened to fall.

_Don't cry...don't cry...you're suppose to be happy now._ Naruto tightened his grip on the trinket that he held and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it.

_I'm suppose to be happy, but have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kakashi walked into his classroom and leaned against his desk. He looked back at his messy desk that had papers and pencils strewn all over it, then turned his head back over to the Uchiha, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded tightly against his chest.

"What happened." Kakashi said as he used his index and middle finger to support his tilting head. Sasuke looked Kakashi in his visible eye, then turned his head away.

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi leaned forward trying to catch the barely audible words. He pushed himself off of his desk and approached the pale boy.

"Go ahead. I'm listening. Naruto's come a long way. Try and respect that." Kakashi rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled brightly under his mask.

"It's Itachi I tell you." Sasuke argued, finding his temper rising as well as the volume in his voice.

"Itachi is what?" Kakashi asked, his smile already gone, and his eyes narrowed with worry.

"Itachi is making me do this, the whole thing. He threatens to do...stuff..." Sasuke's head dropped slightly, but he brought it back up and looked Kakashi in his eye. "He made me hurt Naruto, he made me do all of this. I never wanted nor do I want to hurt Naruto. I can still see his blood..." Sasuke's eyes widened as flashes of blood and Naruto repeatedly standing up flooded back into his mind. Kakashi placed both hands on Sasuke and shook him gently.

"Get a hold of yourself Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head then slowly raised his eyes to Kakashi.

"He's watches you closely. He knows...Naruto is going to be killed by him. Don't you understand! Itachi is evil and he wants Naruto! I won't let that happen!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he shook Sasuke to snap him out of his episode.

"Sasuke! Sasuke you idiot! Where's Naruto." Sasuke's breath hitched. _What have I done...?_

"He's outside!" Sasuke turned around, knocking Kakashi's hands off of him and ran out of the door. Kakashi watched the spot where Sasuke once stood, his mind hazey and his hands shaky. _ Please let Naruto be fine...please let him still be waiting outside._

"Kakashi-san, are you okay?" A soft voice asked as Iruka entered the classroom. Kakashi slowly picked his head up and it shook back and forth at Iruka.

_"Naruto's in trouble."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke stumbled and staggered as he dashed his way down the hall to get to the outside. _Why!? Why am I so stupid!? Why didn't it even occur to me that Itachi __**might**__ be somewhere around watching as he always is. Naruto...I'm so sorry! _Sasuke came to a sudden halt when he bursted out of the school door. Sasuke fisted his hands and seethed as he threw his head in all directions looking for Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he ran around the side of the building, only finding a parked car and a frightened cat that quickly darted away. Sasuke ran about around to the front of the building and dropped on his hands and knees, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, and the warm tears trickled down in between his lips and into his mouth. Something shiny and red caught his eyes, Sasuke crawled over to it and realized it was the trinket he just gave Naruto. He quickly picked it up and stood onto his feet. Sasuke angrily wiped the cold tears off of his face and wiped his body around to stare at the road.

_"I-Itachi..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Next chapter: My Too Short of A Long Goodbye.

**Woot, done this chapter! All be proud of meh! Thank you! Thank you! I really**

**almost cried writting this for some reason. Typing stories really gives me the impression that I really am crazy. Here I am. 2 o'clock in the morning, typing very slowly, cup of coffee safe and secure at my side, my Shadow the Hedgehog doll right next to me, and my eyes teary. What does that imply to you? Craaazy....**

**Oh yeah and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Yes, I know I'm late...**

**But I misseded you guys!**

**Read and Review please! -I hope to be celebrating my 200th review soon!-**

**-ShonenYaoi**


End file.
